Another Way
by wicked333
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn nicht Luffy auf Nami getroffen wäre, sondern Shanks und seine Crew als sie im East Blue nach einem ehemaligen Nakama suchen, der ihren Navigator ermordet hat?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Way**

Fiction: One Piece

Rating: M

Pairing: Shanks/Nami

Warning: AU, Nami hat Ruffy nicht getroffen

Disclaimer: Nicht meins

 **Another Way**

Shanks und seine Crew waren das erste Mal seit knapp 10 Jahren wieder im Eastblue. Eigentlich wollten sie das Meer ja meiden um Monkey D. Luffy nicht unnötig zu begegnen und ihr Versprechen in Gefahr zu bringen jedoch verfolgten sie im Moment einen abtrünnigen Pirat aus ihrer eigenen Crew. Der Mann hatte Shanks Navigator ermordet und war anschließend verschwunden, nun sinnte die komplette Crew nach Rache.

Und trotzdem ließen sie sich nicht von einer kleinen Feier hier und da abhalten. Was sie nun mitten in der Nacht auf dem Meer feiern ließ. "Hey Captain, wünsch dir was!" rief einer der Männer als einige andere die ersten Fässer Bier und Sake an Deck brachten. "Was wünschen?" wiederholte der rothaarige Mann etwas überrascht. Soweit er wusste, war es nicht sein Geburtstag. "Ja, etwas, worauf wir feiern können" rief ein anderer Mann breit grinsend.

"Nun denn, dann wünsche ich mir, dass wir Mika bald finden werden" verkündete der Mann. "Nein Boss, darauf haben wir das letzte Mal schon getrunken. Wünsch dir diesmal etwas für dich" konterte ein anderer Mann und Shanks ging in sich.

Er hatte alles, was er wollte. Es gab viel Sake, er hatte seine Nakama, jeder Tag brachte ein neues Abenteuer und wenn er es wollte, konnte er auf jeder Insel, die sie besuchten eine Frau für gewisse Dinge finden. Jedoch fiel ihm auf, dass er bisher in seinem ganzen Leben nie eine feste Beziehung hatte.

Natürlich, er war Pirat und Captain noch dazu, sein Leben war gefährlich und nicht jede Frau war stark genug um die Frau eines Piraten zu sein. Jedoch hatte er auf der Grandline viele starke Frauen gesehen, bestimmt war jemand darunter, die etwas für ihn sein konnte. "Hm... wie wäre es mit einer Piraten-Lady für mich" grinste er und seine Nakama jubelten.

"Yeah! Auf die Piraten-Lady des Captains" riefen die Männer zugleich und stießen an. Shanks schaute aufs Meer. Es war eine ruhige Nacht, ein sternenklarer Himmel und Vollmond. Der Captain atmete tief ein, er liebte die salzige Luft der See. Aus seinem Augenwinkel erhaschte er etwas auf dem Meer treiben. Der Mann drehte sich in die Richtung und lehnte sich über die Reling. "Was ist?" fragte Ben als er bemerkte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Captains nicht mehr auf die Feier gerichtet war.

"Da ist etwas" murmelte Shanks seine Augen etwas zusammen kneifend um besser sehen zu können, dann weiteten sie sich plötzlich. Ehe er es sich versah sprang er bereits ins Wasser und schwomm so gut er mit einem Arm konnte zu einer Person. "Boss!" rief Yasopp als er bemerkte, dass der Captain einen kleinen Ausflug alleine machte, Ben war währenddessen dabei ein Beiboot ins Wasser zu lassen um dem Captain zu folgen.

Shanks wühlte sich durch treibendes Holz bis er an einer Person ankam. Er hob den Kopf der nun offensichtlich jungen Frau. Sie war kaum noch am atmen. So gut er es mit einem Arm bewerkstelligen konnte, drehte er sie so, dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag, dabei fiel ihm ein gezacktes Hai Tattoo auf ihrer linken Schulter auf. "Boss, selbst wenn wir im Eastblue sind, kannst du nicht einfach ins Wasser springen wie es dir beliebt. Es gibt auch hier Seekönige" verkündete Ben als er die bewusstlose Frau aus dem Wasser zog und anschließend seinem Partner half.

"Wir sollten von hier verschwinden" verkündete Shanks als er wieder zu Luft kam. "Wieso das?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann sich umsehend. "Sie hat das Zeichen der Arlong Piraten, spürst du jemanden?" gab der Captain zurück. "Was? Nein, hier ist niemand" antwortete Ben überrascht. "Dann bringen wir sie an Bord" sagte Shanks entschlossen als er zu der jungen Frau hinunter schaute.

Wieder an Bord fing Shanks an, der unbekannten Frau Wasser aus der Lunge zu pumpen. "Whoa, sie gehört zu Arlong!" verkündete einer der Männer überrascht. "Bist du sicher, dass das kein Hinterhalt ist?" fragte ein anderer Mann. "Deshalb verschwinden wir jetzt auch" gab Shanks zurück und die Männer setzten sich in Bewegung.

"Wow entweder Arlong ist endgültig durchgeknallt oder sie ist wirklich nützlich" verkündete Yasopp, jeder wusste, dass der Fischmensch Menschen hasste. Shanks warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu. "Bringen wir sie in mein Quartier, ich werde mich persönlich um sie kümmern. Sollte es eine Falle sein, dann ist es besser, dass wir es sobald es geht herausfinden" sagte der rothaarige Mann und ließ Ben die junge Frau unter Deck tragen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Shanks blinzelte sich am anderen Morgen wach. Er hatte die Nacht auf seiner Couch verbracht und über mögliche Gründe, warum die junge Frau alleine auf dem Meer unterwegs war, nachgedacht. Sie sah etwas unterernährt aus. Wie lange sie wohl schon auf den Meer getrieben hatte, bevor sie sie gefunden hatten?

"Hn... nein... nicht..." murmelte die junge Frau im Schlaf. Shanks runzelte die Stirn, Alpträume? Er schaute von seinem Platz an dem großen Tisch inmitten seines Quartiers auf die junge Frau in seinem Bett. "Nein... Bellemere..." murrte sie sich unter der Decke windend. Shanks runzelte die Stirn als er sah, dass sich einige Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten und sie über ihr Tattoo kratzte als wenn es sie verbrennen würde. Wovon träumte sie? "Arlong hör auf... Nein!" rief sie plötzlich und verstummte schließlich.

Nach einer kleinen Weile öffneten sich ihre Augen und sie zuckte etwas zusammen als sie ihren Kopf erfasste. Shanks schaute interessiert zu ihr. "Whoa, was ist passiert?" murmelte sie sich langsam aufrichtend. Die Piratin stockte als sie die ungewohnte Umgebung wahrnahm und bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn als sie auf den rothaarigen Mann schaute.

"Wo bin ich?" fragte die junge Frau sich finster umschauend. "Auf meinem Schiff" antwortete Shanks unnötigerweise. Die Frau neigte ihren Kopf etwas seitlich und hob eine elegante Augenbraue an. Der rothaarige Mann unterdrückte sich einen amüsierten Laut. "Wie komme ich hier her?" fragte sie schließlich. "Ich habe dich aus dem Wasser gefischt, dein Boot wurde wohl zerstört" antwortete Shanks. "Und mein Schatz?" fragte die junge Frau hoffnungsvoll.

Nun lag es an ihm eine Augenbraue anzuheben. "Wir haben nichts gefunden, abgesehen von den Einzelteilen deines Bootes" antwortete der Mann. "Verdammt. Ich muss wieder los. Habt ihr zufällig ein kleines Boot mit Segeln, das ich mir leihen kann?" fragte sie. "Wieso sollte ich einer fremden Piratin ein Boot leihen?" fragte der Mann mit mildem Interesse und sah, wie sich ihr Blick wieder verfinsterte als sie sich fast schon automatisch an ihr zerkratztes Tattoo fasste.

"Bin ich eine Gefangene?" fragte sie finster und der Mann konnte sehen, wie sie sich einen Plan zurecht legte um zu verschwinden. "Keineswegs, jedoch kann ich dir nicht einfach ein Boot leihen, wo ich nicht einmal weiß, wer du bist und was du damit vor hast" antwortete der Mann.

Die junge Frau warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Was dann? Wie lange soll ich hier bleiben? Ich muss zurück" fragte sie und der Captain merkte, dass sie langsam aber sicher ihre Geduld verlor. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie das zum Reden brachte, jedoch schien sie sturer zu sein als er und Himmel, er konnte ein Feuer in ihren Augen erkennen, dass man in der Zeit nur noch selten sah.

"Wir nehmen dich bis zur nächsten Insel mit, von dort aus kannst du dann wieder tun was du willst" antwortete er bestimmend. Er sah, wie sie einen Blick auf die Karte warf, die er auf einem Zeichentisch am anderen Ende des Betts stehen hatte und die markierte Position anzeigte, dann auf die Richtung des Logports schaute. Danach schaute sie aus dem Fenster, das den Raum erhellte und erblickte die im Wind flackernde Piratenflagge, er sah, wie sie scheinbar angestrengt über etwas nachdachte "Das dauert noch gut 2 Wochen, ich habe keine Zeit dafür" konterte sie schließlich und Shanks schaute sie erstaunt an. Woher hatte sie das so genau ablesen können?

"Kannst es nicht abwarten zurück zu deinem Captain zu kommen?" fragte er, den Grund ihrer Eile nicht verstehend. Sie fuhr plötzlich zurück als hätte er sie geschlagen. Verblüfft sah er, wie sie ihre Augen schloss, tief durchatmete und anschließend wieder öffnete, alles freundliche war daraus verschwunden, ihr Blick war eiskalt als sie wieder zu ihm schaute. "Ein Problem damit?" fragte sie kalt, ihr komplettes Auftreten hatte sich schlagartig verändert.

Shanks seufzte leise, na toll, jetzt würde er erst mal nichts mehr über sie erfahren. Was hatte Arlong mit ihr gemacht, dass sie plötzlich so reagierte? Ihre Reaktion hatte ihn erschrocken, es war unerwartet gewesen, trat man einer Bande nicht bei, wenn man es wollte? Wieso beschäftigte es ihn so? "Keineswegs. Hier ist etwas zu Essen, ich komme bald wieder" sagte er schließlich und ging aus dem Raum. Er passte Ben ab, der gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm war

Erst als er dem schwarzhaarigen Mann gegenüber stand bemerkte er, dass er vergessen hatte sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. "Stell jemanden vor die Tür, sie darf nicht entkommen, postier auch Wachen an den Beibooten. Ich will wissen, warum sie so auf ihren Captain reagiert bevor ich zulasse, dass sie verschwinden kann" sagte er leise. "Sie scheint es dir angetan zu haben" murrte Ben leise und äußerst amüsiert klingend. "Red keinen Unsinn" gab Shanks abwinkend zurück.

"Sie ist praktisch noch ein Kind" fügte er hinzu. "Und trotzdem hat sie es geschafft dich zu beschäftigen. Weißt du mittlerweile wie sie heißt?" fragte der Vize als sie auf dem Weg aufs Deck waren und er sah wie Shanks stockte und sich seine Hand mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck an die Wange hielt. "Verdammt. Ich hab vergessen sie danach zu fragen" verkündete er und Ben ließ besiegt den Kopf hängen. "Wow sie muss wirklich Eindruck hinterlassen haben, wenn du vergessen hast sie zu fragen" murmelte Ben amüsiert.

"Was soll ich sagen? Sie hat binnen weniger Sekunden die Zeit errechnet, die wir wohl zu unserem nächsten Ziel brauchen werden. Ich bekomme so langsam das Gefühl, dass Yasopp mit seiner Aussage Recht gehabt hatte, sie scheint dem Fischmenschen äußerst nützlich zu sein. Allerdings stellt sich mir die Frage, ob sie freiwillig in seiner Crew ist" fügte er stirnrunzelnd hinzu. "Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Ben etwas überrascht.

Er wusste, dass Shanks eine ausgezeichnete Menschenkenntnis hatte, jedoch hatte er sich auch schon einmal geirrt, ansonsten wären sie wohl nicht in dem Moment im Eastblue sondern in ihrem Gebiet in der neuen Welt. "Als ich gefragt habe, ob sie so unbedingt wieder zu ihrem Captain zurück wollte, ist sie zusammen gefahren als hätte ich sie geohrfeigt. Ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl" antwortete der Captain sich am Kinn kratzend.

/*SN/*SN/*SN/*SN/*

Als Shanks an dem Abend wieder in sein Quartier kam, sah er die junge Frau noch immer auf seinem Bett sitzend und sie schaute abwesend hinaus aufs Meer. "Lass mich gehen" sagte sie leise, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Sobald wir anlegen" gab er entschlossen zurück. Er sah, wie sie ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!" konterte sie und Shanks schaute sie etwas amüsiert an.

Sie hatte wirklich Feuer, es imponierte ihm. "Oh, das ist es aber" gab er ruhig zurück, er liebte es mit dem Feuer zu spielen. "Na Klasse, wie schaffe ich es immer wieder mich in solche Situationen zu bringen?" murrte sie aufgebracht mit sich selbst. Shanks sah sie nun sichtlich amüsiert an. Anscheinend war sie nicht nur zu Fremden so grob. "Wie heißt du?" fragte der Mann ein anderes Thema einschlagen wollend.

Die junge Frau schaute ihn abschätzend an. "Wieso willst du das wissen?" fragte sie misstrauisch. "Wie soll ich dich sonst nennen, wenn du schon die nächsten 2 Wochen auf meinem Schiff verbringst?" gab der Captain mit einer angezogenen Augenbraue zurück und grinste innerlich als er sah, wie ihre Augen bei der Erwähnung der Dauer ihres Aufenthalts aufblitzten. "Nenn mich wie du willst, ist doch eh egal, wenn ich erst mal hier weg bin" murrte sie finster. "Glaubst du etwa, dass du es schaffst hier weg zu kommen, bevor wir anlegen?" fragte er sich auf seine Couch setzend.

"Ich bin schon aus schlimmeren Situationen entkommen" war seine einzige Antwort. "Es ist spät. Ruh dich aus" gab Shanks zurück und machte es sich auf seiner Couch bequem. "Warum überlässt du mir dein Bett?" fragte die junge Frau plötzlich. Sie klang ernsthaft verwirrt. "Wo sollte ich dich sonst schlafen lassen?" konterte er. "Ich... ich weiß nicht" antwortete sie und legte sich ebenfalls hin und seufzte. Shanks schüttelte seinen Kopf als er sich langsam entspannte. "Nami" sagte sie leise. "Was?" fragte der Mann überrascht. "Ich heiße Nami" antwortete sie schließlich. "Hallo Nami, ich bin Shanks" sagte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Ich weiß" gab sie leise zurück. Als Shanks wieder zu ihr hinüber schaute war sie eingeschlafen.

Er setzte sich auf und musterte sie eingehend. Sie war eine wunderschöne junge Frau, wie kam sie zu den Arlong-Piraten? Nami... Welle... der Name passte zu ihr. Der Mann seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. Gute zwei Stunden später wurde er wieder von ihr geweckt. Sie hatte wohl wieder einen Alptraum. Der Kaiser setzte sich auf und schaute zu ihr hinüber.

/*/*/*

"...Hnn... nicht... ich will zurück..." murrte sie als wieder einige Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Shanks runzelte die Stirn, träumte sie über ihren kurzen Aufenthalt auf der Red Force? "Noj... ich will...hah ... nein... Arlong... hör auf!" damit drückte sie ihren Kopf in das Kissen und verstummte. Der Captain schaute besorgt zu ihr hinüber, was sie tagsüber verschwieg kam nachts zum Vorschein. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich wieder und schlief seelenruhig weiter.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Shanks schaute von den Karten auf seinem Tisch zu Nami, die sich langsam aufsetzte. Ihre kupferfarbenen Haare waren vom Schlaf zerzaust, ihr Blick verschlafen und für einen kleinen Augenblick raubte sie ihm seinem Atem. "Was? Ich bin ja immer noch hier" murmelte sie sich umschauend. Shanks schnaubte amüsiert.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen" gab der Mann zurück. Nami warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Captain, wir werden angegriffen" rief ein Mann von draußen. "Bleib hier" orderte Shanks zu Nami und rannte aus dem Raum. "Pass auf, dass sie nicht abhaut" rief er über seine Schulter zu dem Mann, der ihn geholt hatte. Nami grinste als sich die Tür hinter dem Mann schloss, nun war wohl der beste Zeitpunkt eines Ausbruchs...

/*/*/*/*/*

Mitten in dem Kampfgewühl an Deck der Red Force erblickte Shanks einen Schopf kupferfarbener Haare, die dazugehörige Frau schlich sich heimlich still und leise an Deck. Leise fluchend überließ er Ben die Führung die Gegner auszuschalten und folgte der jungen Frau bis an die Reling seines Schiffes.

Bevor sie darüber steigen konnte, fasste sich der Mann sie um ihre Taille und hob sie unspektakulär über seine Schulter. "Willst du irgendwo hin?" fragte er amüsiert klingend. "Grrr... lass mich runter" knurrte Nami sich in seinen Umhang krallend. "Sobald wir in meinem Quartier sind" antwortete Shanks gut gelaunt. "Hallo Kleines" verkündete Ben lachend als er zusah wie sein Partner die junge Piratin unter Deck trug. Seine Antwort war ein finsterer Blick von der jungen Frau.

"So, da sind wir wieder" grinste Shanks als er die junge Frau auf seinem Bett absetzte. Diese funkelte ihn finster an, offensichtlich sauer, dass ihr Fluchtversuch gescheitert war. "Wie bist du an Saber vorbei gekommen?" fragte er interessiert sich nach seinem Nakama umschauend. "Er hat sich schlafen gelegt" antwortete Nami ihn unschuldig anschauend. Shanks schaute sie misstrauisch an und ging anschließend vor die Tür, er schloss sie etwas und erblickte seinen bewusstlosen Nakama.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" fragte Shanks als er die Beule an dem Kopf des anderen Mannes erblickte. "Ich? Nichts. Traust du mir etwa zu einen solch starken Mann bewusstlos zu schlagen?" fragte die junge Frau vom Bett aus den Mann freundlich angrinsend. "Wenn du es so sagst, dann ja" antwortete Shanks als er einen anderen seiner Männer herbei rief, damit er sich um den gefallenen Nakama kümmerte.

"Muss ich dich erst ans Bett fesseln, damit ich auf Nummer sicher gehen kann, dass du nicht einfach abhaust?" fragte Shanks sich zu Nami drehend. "Das würde mich auch nicht aufhalten, nicht für lange jedenfalls" antwortete die junge Frau mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. Shanks Mundwinkel hoben sich etwas bei ihrer Antwort. "Ich muss mal eben nach dem Rechten schauen, kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass du hier bleibst?" fragte der Mann. "Uhm... Nein, kannst du nicht" grinste die junge Frau.

"Na wenigstens bist du ehrlich" murmelte Shanks als er den Raum verließ, darauf vertrauend, dass sie trotz allem in dem Raum blieb. Und tatsächlich, als er wieder kam saß die junge Frau auf dem Bett und studierte die Karte, die er auf dem Zeichentisch ausgebreitet hatte. "Oh? Schon wieder da" sagte sie mit mildem Interesse. "Wie ich sehe, bist du es auch noch" gab er in gutem Humor zurück.

"Ja, ich dachte ein Versuch am Tag würde erst mal ausreichen" informierte die junge Piratin kurz zu ihm hinüber schauend. Shanks schnaubte amüsiert als er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. "Muss ich jetzt also täglich mit einer solchen Aktion rechnen?" fragte er sie eingehend musternd. "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Das werde ich dir mit Sicherheit nicht sagen" antwortete die Piratin einen kurzen Blick zu ihm hinüber werfend.

Der Captain nickte, sie war so amüsant, er war noch nie zuvor einer solchen Frau begegnet. Es machte Spaß sie anzustacheln. Er würde sie sicherlich irgendwie vermissen, wenn sie sie an Land absetzten.

Drei Tage später saß Shanks mal wieder an dem Tisch in seinem Quartier und schaute zu der jungen Frau auf seinem Bett. Sie hatte wie die Nächte zuvor in dieser Nacht ebenfalls Alpträume gehabt. Nun lag sie entspannt auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. "Wie ungewöhnlich, du hast nicht mehr probiert von hier abzuhauen" sagte der Mann plötzlich.

Nami schaute lässig zu ihm hinüber. "Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht schon meinen Ausbruch plane" konterte sie und setzte sich plötzlich auf. Shanks konnte durch ihren Zopf sehen, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten als sie aus dem Fenster hinaus schaute, dann schenkte sie ihm ein gefährliches Grinsen. "Mein nächster Versuch startet gleich" grinste sie und ihre Augen hellten zu einem Kupfer, das ihrer Haare glich auf.

Shanks schaute sie fasziniert an. "Warum sagst du mir das?" fragte er. "Einfach so?" bot sie an. Shanks verengte seine Augen als er zu ihr hinüber schaute. Was hatte sie geplant? Plötzlich traf ein Blitz die Wasseroberfläche hinter dem Schiff. Namis Grinsen war nun positiv furchteinflösend. "Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß" sagte sie so leise, dass er sich anstrengen musste um sie zu verstehen. "BOSS! EIN ZYKLON!" rief einer seiner Männer die Tür zu seinem Quartier aufreißend.

Der rothaarige Pirat schaute Nami kurz ungläubig an, dann packte er sich seinen Nakama an der Front und zog ihn etwas zu sich hin. "Pass auf sie auf. Egal was passiert, sie wird dieses Quartier nicht verlassen" orderte er und rannte an Deck. Dort angekommen sah er den wohl heftigsten Sturm, dem er seit sie die Grandline verlassen hatten begegnet war. Hatte Nami das gewusst?

Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Der Captain musste sich erst einmal darum kümmern sein Schiff und seine Crew in Sicherheit zu bringen. Zwischendrin bemerkte er wie sich die junge Frau aus seinem Quartier unter seine Leute schlich. Diese Füchsin. "Ben, übernimm das Steuer" rief Shanks gegen den Sturm an. Kaum hatte sein Vize das Steuerrad in der Hand machte sich der Captain auf den Weg zu der Piratin, die sich gerade drauf und dran machte ein Boot zu sichern.

"Wohin denn so eilig?" fragte er, als er sich die junge Frau ein weiteres Mal um die Taille packte. "Nicht schon wieder. Lass mich gehen" konterte die junge Frau als sie sich kurze Zeit später wieder über seiner Schulter hängend wieder fand. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" fluchte sie und versuchte ihm in den Rücken zu petzen. "Haha, du hättest mich nicht vorwarnen sollen und jetzt geht's zurück mit dir" grinste er sie unter Deck tragend.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf als er ihnen zusah. Shanks schien sich köstlichst zu amüsieren. "So junge Dame, jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, woher du von dem Zyklon gewusst hast" murrte er sie auf dem Bett absetzend. "Ich bin dir keine Erklärung schuldig" konterte sie ihren Blick stur aufs Bett gerichtet. "Nami" sagte er in einem warnenden Ton. "Shanks" gab sie im selben zurück. "Du machst mir keine Angst" fügte sie hinzu, dabei ihre Arme über ihrer Brust verschränkend.

"Was glaubst du, wo du in einem solchen Sturm hin wolltest?" platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Verdammt, er hatte sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen lieb gewonnen. "Nach Hause" antwortete die Piratin in einem beißenden Ton. "In diesem Sturm?" fragte der Mann aufgebracht. "Hatte ich eine andere Wahl?" konterte sie ihn wütend anfunkelnd. "Ich bin bereits seit 6 Tagen hier, ich habe keine Zeit dafür, ich muss einen Schatz finden und wieder zurück kehren also lass mich endlich gehen" fügte sie hinzu als sie aufstand und zu ihm herauf schaute.

Der Mann schaute zu ihr hinunter, sie sah so zierlich aus, zur gleichen Zeit schien sie so unglaublich stark. "Warum?" fragte er ihr tief in die Augen schauend. Er wollte sie verstehen, was sie antrieb immer wieder zu versuchen von einem sicheren Ort zu fliehen. Einen kleinen Augenblick lang sah er nackte Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, doch ehe er es sich versah, war der Ausdruck wieder verschwunden und er glaubte es sich versehen zu haben.

"Ich... kann es dir nicht sagen" antwortete sie schließlich auf den Boden schauend. "Nami, ich kann dir helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst" sagte er ernst. "Dann lass mich endlich gehen" sagte sie schließlich leise. "Das kann ich nicht" gab der Mann sich von ihr abwendend zurück. "Wieso nicht?" fragte sie sich wieder setzend. "Ich kann dich nicht einfach alleine auf dem Meer absetzen" antwortete Shanks nachdringlich sich angestrengt durch die Haare fahrend.

"Warum denn nicht? Ich bin schon seit Jahren alleine auf dem Meer unterwegs, also warum lässt du mich nicht einfach machen, was ich schon eine Ewigkeit gemacht habe und lässt mich gehen" fragte sie eindringlich. "Wie lange bist du bereits alleine auf dem Meer unterwegs?" gab er sich zu ihr umdrehend zurück. "Ist egal, Fakt ist, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann" konterte die junge Frau.

Shanks konnte sich nicht helfen. Es ging ihn nichts an, jedoch der alleinige Gedanke daran, was ihr alles passieren konnte, wenn sie alleine unterwegs war brachte ihn zur Weißglut. "Kannst du es denn?" fragte er. Die junge Frau schaute ihn wütend an. Binnen Sekunden hatte sie einen dreiteiligen Bo Stab zusammen gesetzt und hielt ihn diesen direkt an den Adamsapfel. "Interessant, aber nutzlos gegen mich. Wann verrätst du mir was wirklich los ist?" fragte er den Stab von seinem Hals entfernend.

Nami schaute ihn misstrauisch an. "Woher willst du wissen, dass ich etwas verberge?" fragte sie kalt. Shanks seufzte, wieder würde er keine Antworten bekommen, nicht wenn sie so kalt reagierte. Sie hatte ihn wieder ausgeschlossen. "Bleib hier, ich gehe an Deck nachschauen ob wir den Sturm ungeschadet überstanden haben" verkündete er und ging an Deck.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er als er Ben erblickte. "Alles bestens. Hast du die Ausreißerin wieder unter Kontrolle?" fragte der Mann amüsiert. "Schön wäre es. Bei ihr gibt es nichts, dass man kontrollieren kann. Ich habe noch nie eine solch sture Person getroffen" antwortete der Captain als sich Ben eine Zigarette anzündete. "Ich schon" grinste der schwarzhaarige Mann seinen Partner einen eindeutigen Blick zuwerfend.

"Ist nicht dein Ernst" konterte Shanks und Ben fing an zu Lachen. "Du klingst schon wie sie" lachte er. Murrend ging Shanks wieder unter Deck. Gerade als er sein Quartier betrat sah er, wie Nami sich aus dem Fenster davon machen wollte. "Nami" seufzte er genervt und packte sie sich um die Schultern und zog sie zurück in sein Quartier.

"Wie war das mit einem Ausbruchsversuch pro Tag?" fragte er den Duft ihrer Haare einatmend. "Ich hab noch drei offen" antwortete die junge Frau trotzig. Shanks seufzte, halb amüsiert halb frustriert.


	4. Chapter 4

Zwei Tage später wurde Shanks an Deck gerufen. Mit einem ernsten "Bleib hier" zu Nami, verschwand er aus dem Quartier. Als er an Deck ankam sah er den berühmt berüchtigten Arlong. "Was ist?" fragte Shanks plötzlich wütend. "Ich habe gehört, dass ihr etwas habt, das mir gehört. Ich hätte es gerne zurück" verkündete der Fischmensch. "Und das wäre?" fragte der rothaarige Captain.

"Ein Mädchen. Um genau zu sein meine Navigatorin" antwortete Arlong und versetzte alle Anwesende in Erstaunen, eine solch junge Navigatorin war ihnen bisher noch nicht unter gekommen. Nun ergab allerdings einiges Sinn für Shanks. "Und woher willst du wissen, dass sie bei uns sein soll?" fragte Ben, er mochte den Fischmenschen nicht. "Ich habe es aus einer sicheren Quelle" antwortete der Fischmensch und ein Seekönig, der aussah wie eine Kuh tauchte plötzlich neben dem Schiff auf.

Shanks fluchte gedanklich. Natürlich, Fischmenschen konnten mit Fischen reden. "Ich gehe sie holen" sagte der Kaiser schließlich und verschwand unter Deck. "Nami" sagte er als er den Raum betrat. Diese drehte sich überrascht über seinen ernsten Ton zu ihm um. "Was ist?" fragte sie. "Arlong ist hier um dich zu holen" antwortete er und sah mit an, wie sich ein weiteres Mal nackte Verzweiflung in ihren Blick schlich.

Besorgt neigte er sich zu ihr hinunter. "Ich kann dir helfen" sagte er eindringlich. "Du musst es mir nur sagen und ich werde es tun" er hasste den plötzlich leeren, besiegten Ausdruck in ihren sonst so feurigen Augen. "Nein" sagte sie leise und sein Herz fiel. Er wollte ihr so unbedingt helfen. "Erzähl mir was los ist und ich werde alles tun um ihn loszuwerden" sagte er eindringlich. Ihnen rannte die Zeit davon.

"Womit hält er dich fest?" fragte er und sah plötzlich, wie das Eis in ihren Augen brach. Die junge Frau schaute kurz zu ihm auf und er konnte einen dünnen Film Tränen sehen, sie senkte ihren Blick wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert" sagte sie leise. Shanks war gerührt, jedoch war ihre Sorge vollkommen Fehl am Platz.

"Sag es mir, bitte! Ich weiß auf mich aufzupassen. Vertrau mir. Womit hält er dich fest?" fragte er ein weiteres Mal. "Er... er hat mein Dorf als Geisel. Ich habe einen Deal mit ihm gemacht, ich zeichne ihm seine Karten und habe dafür die Möglichkeit erhalten mein Dorf frei zu kaufen. Ich habe es fast geschafft" sagte sie schließlich ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassend. In Shanks kochte es plötzlich vor Wut.

Er unterdrückte es und drückte sie stattdessen an seine Brust. "Wo liegt dein Dorf?" fragte er entschlossen. "Es ist auf deiner Karte, es heißt Kokos. Ziemlich genau 2 Tage von hier, wenn ihr diese Geschwindigkeit beibehaltet" antwortete sie erschöpft klingend als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn festhielt als sei er ein rettendes Seil an einer Klippe. Langsam strich er ihr über den Rücken. "Du gehst jetzt mit ihm. Keine Sorge, wir werden nach kommen und uns um ihn kümmern, allerdings habe ich eine Bitte" informierte der Mann.

"Und was wäre das?" fragte sie heiser klingend. "Bitte denk darüber nach meine Navigatorin zu werden. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, aber wir brauchen dringend einen. Ich habe gesehen, was du kannst und ich will dich haben" erklärte er und spürte sie nach einer Weile gegen seine Brust nicken. "Prima und jetzt trockne deine Tränen, das Sushi wartet auf dich" sagte er mit etwas Humor die Stimmung lockernd.

Nami biss ein kleines echtes Lachen hervor und Shanks ging darin auf. "Danke" sagte sie leise als sie sich ihre Tränen wegwischte. "Dann komm jetzt, wir sind in einigen Tagen bei dir und werden dir helfen" flüsterte er und wieder nickte die junge Frau. Mit seiner Hand wischte er eine letzte Träne von ihrer Wange und beide machten sich auf den Weg an Deck. Er sah, dass Nami plötzlich wieder ihre kalte Persona adoptiert hatte. Er vermutete, dass sie sich auf das Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Captain vorbereitete.

"Da bist du ja endlich, Nami" verkündete der Fisch mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass mich jemand holen kommt" gab sie kalt zurück. Dem Fischmenschen gefiel ihre Antwort, denn er lachte etwas. "Nun denn Mo-Muh wird dich Heim bringen. Steig auf" orderte der Fisch grob. Nami nickte, nahm Anlauf und sprang zielsicher auf den Seekönig. "Vielen Dank, dass ihr so gut auf meine Navigatorin aufgepasst habt. Eine angenehme Reise noch" grinste Arlong ins Wasser springend. Nami und Shanks tauschten kurz Blicke aus bevor die junge Piratin auf dem Seekönig unter Wasser verschwand.

"Alles klar, wir machen uns auf den Weg nach Kokos. Es wird Zeit unsere neue Navigatorin von diesem Fisch zu befreien" verkündete Shanks als er sich sicher war, dass die anderen Piraten weg waren. Im ersten Moment schauten die Männer ihn verblüfft an, dann fingen sie an zu jubeln. Ben grinste seinen Partner hinter seiner Zigarette an, von wegen der Captain war nicht von der jungen Frau angetan gewesen.

Zwar hatte die Crew wenig von der Piratin mitbekommen, wie sie es jedoch geschafft hatte den sonst so lässigen Captain durch die Gegend zu jagen und zu beschäftigen war ihnen einiges Wert. Eine Frau an Bord zu haben war eine ganz neue Erfahrung, sie konnten es kaum abwarten sie wirklich kennenzulernen. "Du willst dem Fischmenschen die Navigatorin klauen?" fragte Ben als Shanks an ihm vorbei unter Deck gehen wollte.

"Nein, ich will sie von ihm befreien" antwortete der rothaarige Kaiser mit einem finsteren Blick. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte der Vize interessiert. "Arlong hat ihr Dorf als Geisel genommen um sie für sich arbeiten zu lassen" erklärte der jüngere Mann als aufs neue eine Welle von Wut in ihm aufstieg. Ben nickte, er hatte soetwas vermutet. "Wie lange muss sie noch alleine ausharren?" fragte der Vize, der Gedanke daran gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Shanks hatte ihm von ihren Alpträumen erzählt. "Ihrer Berechnung nach sind wir bei dem Tempo in zwei Tagen da" antwortete der Captain schließlich unter Deck verschwindend.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nachdem Shanks an dem Abend den Kurs korrigiert hatte ging er in sein Quartier, es kam ihm seltsam leer vor ohne die feurige junge Frau. Der Mann hoffte inständig, dass sich Nami für die Chance mit ihnen zu reisen entschied. Es gab so viel, das er ihr beibringen konnte, so viel, das er ihr zeigen wollte.

Der Mann legte sich in sein Bett. Hmm... es roch nach ihr. Tangerinen und einen typisch weiblichen Geruch, den sie an sich hatte. Er wollte sie wirklich in seiner Crew haben. Mit ihrem Geruch in seiner Nase schlief er ein.

Wie berechnet kamen die Shanks Piraten zwei Tage später auf einer kleinen Insel, auf der das Dorf Kokos sein sollte, an. "Lucky, Yasopp, Ben ihr kommt mit mir, der Rest passt auf das Schiff auf" verkündete Shanks und ging an Land. "Also dann, machen wir uns auf die Suche nach unserer neuen Navigatorin" grinste er als er voraus ging.

Eine gute Viertelstunde später kamen sie in einem kleinen Dorf an. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte eine junge braun gebrannte Frau mit blauem Haar als sie sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, ihr Blick hatte das selbe Feuer wie Namis. "Wir suchen jemanden" gab Shanks statt einer Antwort zurück. "Was hat sie nun schon wieder angestellt?" fragte sie ihre Arme vor ihren Körper verschränkend.

"Wer hat was angestellt?" fragte Yasopp überrascht. "Wer wohl? Die einzige Person, die diese Insel verlassen darf. Die Verräterin, meine kleine Schwester Nami" antwortete die junge Frau mit einem finsteren Blick. Shanks und die Anderen sahen sie erstaunt an. "Also, was hat sie euch geklaut?" fragte die junge Frau ungeduldig. "Nichts. Wir sind hier um ihr zu helfen" antwortete Shanks etwas perplex darüber, dass Nami als Verräterin abgestempelt wurde.

"Hahaha, verschwindet wieder, ihr verschwendet eure Zeit" lachte die Frau humorlos. "Es ist aussichtslos" fügte sie hinzu ihnen den Rücken zudrehend. "Sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten" verkündete Shanks und die blauhaarige Frau stockte plötzlich. "Das kann nicht sein. Nami hat seit ihrem 10. Lebensjahr niemanden mehr um etwas gebeten" gab sie ungläubig zurück.

Shanks tauschte unwohle Blicke mit seinen Leuten aus. "Wie lange ist Arlong schon hier?" fragte er angespannt. "8 Jahre" antwortete die blauhaarige Frau. "Wie lange arbeitet Nami schon für ihn?" fragte Ben finster. "8 Jahre" wiederholte die junge Frau. "Was? Wie alt ist sie?" fragte Lucky entsetzt, sie kam ihm nicht so alt vor. "18" antwortete die Frau und nicht nur Shanks wollte etwas in Stücke reißen, vorzugsweise den Fischmenschen um den es ging.

"Das kann doch nicht... Wo ist sie?" fragte Shanks ruhig, zu ruhig. "Entweder im Arlong Park oder an Bellemeres Grab... wollt ihr ihr wirklich helfen?" fragte die junge Frau die Männer unsicher anschauend. Shanks nickte entschlossen, er würde sich den Fischmenschen nun, da er wusste, dass er keine Skrupel hatte Kinder zu erpressen, so oder so vorknöpfen. "Wieso?" fragte die junge Frau als sich plötzlich etwas Hoffnung durch ihren Blick stahl.

"Weil wir so sind" grinste der Captain. "Wo schauen wir zuerst?" fragte er schließlich. Er hatte große Pläne für Arlong. "Bei Bellemere" antwortete die junge Frau schließlich und ging vor durch den Wald. "Bleibt zurück" sagte sie leise als sie an einer Lichtung ankamen. "... nur noch 7 Millionen Berrie und ich könnte das Dorf kaufen" hörten die Shanks-Piraten.

"Oh, du bist wieder zurück" verkündete die blauhaarige Frau sich hinter die sitzende Frau stellend. "Ja, Arlong hat mich geholt" gab die jüngere Frau zurück. "Oh? Hatte er Angst, dass du nicht mehr zurück kehrst?" fragte die blauhaarige Frau. "Als ob. Mo-Muh hat mich gefunden" antwortete die jüngere Frau schnaubend. "Und hast du unserer Mutter etwas besonderes zu erzählen?" fragte Nojiko an die Piraten im Wald denkend.

"Das habe ich wirklich" antwortete die Navigatorin mit einem sanften Blick, Shanks Herz pochte kräftig als er das hörte und ihren Blick sah. "Ich muss wieder zurück, Arlong hat Arbeit für mich" seufzte sie und stand auf. Sie nahm die Flasche Sake, die sie mitgebracht hatte und kippte sie über das Kreuz. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Bellemere" sagte sie und kehrte dem Grab anschließend ihren Rücken zu.

Als sie von der Lichtung in den Wald ging entdeckte sie Shanks. Überrascht blieb sie wie versteinert stehen. "Du bist wirklich gekommen" sagte sie erschrocken. Nojiko schaute überrascht zu ihrer Schwester. Hatte der Mann tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt? "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir helfen werde" gab der Mann zurück. Nami nickte langsam. "Ich werde jetzt wieder zum Arlong-Park gehen. Was habt ihr vor?" fragte sie.

"Wir werden erst mal die Lage checken. Ich denke wir werden spätestens morgen loslegen. Hältst du es so lange noch aus?" fragte der rothaarige Mann zu der zierlich aussehenden Frau hinunter schauend. "Ich bitte dich. Ich habe 8 Jahre ausgehalten, dann werde ich es wohl noch eine Nacht schaffen" antwortete sie frech. Shanks nickte mit einem kleinen Grinsen als Nami an ihm vorbei ging. "Danke" sagte sie leise. "Hast du über mein Angebot nachgedacht?" fragte er sich zu ihr drehend.

"Das habe ich" antwortete die Frau nickend. "Und?" Nami schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Ich gebe dir meine Antwort, wenn du Arlong losgeworden bist" antwortete sie schließlich "Bis später Nojiko" fügte sie hinzu und verschwand tiefer in den Wald. "Wow, sie scheint wirklich gut gelaunt zu sein" verkündete die blauhaarige Frau erstaunt als sie zu den Piraten stieß. "Ihr gebt ihr Hoffnung, das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr in ihr gesehen" sagte die junge Frau anerkennend.

"Enttäuscht ihr sie, dann kriegt ihr es mit mir zu tun" warnte sie finster. "Folgt mir, ich zeige euch Arlong Park" fügte sie hinzu und ging voraus. Als sie durch Kokos gingen trafen sie auf betrübte Gesichter. "Naj-chan schien heute gut gelaunt zu sein. Hast du etwas damit zu tun, Nojiko?" fragte ein vernarbter Mann. "Nein, aber diese jungen Männer könnten der Grund dafür sein" antwortete Nojiko auf Shanks und die Anderen zeigend.

"Was haben sie damit zu tun?" fragte der Mann die Piraten finster mustern. "Nami hat sie um Hilfe gebeten" antwortete Nojiko und einige Dorfbewohner, die in ihrer Nähe standen schauten sie verblüfft an. "Das kann nicht sein. Nami bittet niemanden um Hilfe" warf ein Dorfbewohner ein. "Das liegt nur daran, dass sie nicht will, dass euch etwas passiert. Ihr wisst ja noch was das letzte Mal passiert ist als ihr Nami helfen wolltet" konterte Nojiko und schaute speziell auf den vernarbten Mann.

"Wer seid ihr?" fragte der Mann zu den Piraten schauend. "Ich bin Shanks" antwortete der Captain mit einem freundlich offenen Blick. "Doch nicht der Shanks? Akagami Shanks? Einer der vier Kaiser der neuen Welt?" fragte der vernarbte Mann, er war der Einzige auf der Insel, der an eine Zeitung heran kam, dem Rest war das Schicksal der Außenwelt egal.

Jedoch hatte ausnahmslos jeder von dem Mann gehört. "Genau der" grinste der rothaarige Mann. "Was willst du von unserer Nami?" fragte der Mann. "Was will Arlong von ihr?" entgegnete Shanks. "Er will ihre Karten und das Geld, was sie herbei bringt" antwortete der Mann finster. "Nun denn, ich will ihr helfen. Arlong ist eine Schande für alle Piraten auf dem Meer, das macht die Sache etwas persönlich" gab der rothaarige Mann ernst zurück.

"Woher kennt ihr Nami?" fragte ein Dorfbewohner. "Wir haben sie vor einigen Tagen aus dem Meer gefischt und anschließend aufgepeppt" antwortete der Captain. "Wenn es nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne Arlong Park sehen. Vielleicht nehmen wir es ja schon heute auseinander" fügte er finster hinzu. "Folgt mir" sagte Nojiko und führte die Piraten zu ihrem gewünschten Ziel. "Was ist?" fragte der vernarbte Mann, der ihnen gefolgt war als die Piraten das Gebäude erstaunt betrachteten.

"Das sieht aus wie das Sabaody Archipel" verkündete Ben und Shanks nickte. "Hoffen wir nur, dass sie Nami nicht genauso behandeln, wie die Menschen die Fischmenschen behandelt haben" murrte Shanks finster. "Oy Nami, hast du wieder reichlich Beute gemacht?" hörten sie einen der Fischmenschen rufen. "Das geht dich nichts an, Kuroobi" gab die Frau kalt zurück als sie in Sicht der Piraten kam.

"Hahaha, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Wir sind doch alle Freunde" gab der Fischmensch lachend zurück. "Wir sind keine Freunde" konterte die junge Piratin finster. "Hey Arlong, ich hab hier eine Karte gefunden. Es sieht aus wie eine Schatzkarte" verkündete ein anderer Fischmensch und hielt dem Hai eine Karte hin. "Die ist mir" sagte die junge Frau warnend. "Gib sie ihr zurück Chuu" sagte der Hai und der andere Fischmensch gab der jungen Frau widerwillen ihre Karte zurück.

Nami schnappte sie sich, warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und verschwand aus der Sicht der Piraten. "Ich habe zu Arbeiten also lasst mich in Ruhe" verkündete sie und verschwand endgültig. "Lasst uns sie aufmischen" lachte einer der Fischmenschen amüsiert, bis Arlong ihn am Hals fasste. "Du hast sie gehört, sie arbeitet. Ihr könnt sie später aufmischen, wenn sie fertig ist, aber lasst sie zumindest so heil, dass sie die Insel wieder verlassen kann. Sie muss noch einiges an Geld heran schaffen" konterte er warnend.

Die Augen der Piraten verfinsterten sich. "Wir machen es noch heute" verkündete Shanks finster. "Lucky, du bist der Schnellste von uns. Hol die Anderen, sag ihnen, dass es losgeht" sagte er zu seinen dicken Nakama schauend. "Bin unterwegs Boss" gab dieser zurück und ehe sie es sich versahen war er bereits verschwunden. 10 Minuten später kam der Mann mit Shanks 35 köpfigen Crew zurück.

"Hey Boss, was hast du geplant?" fragte einer der Männer sich auf den kommenden Kampf freuend. "Tobt euch aus und geht auf Nummer sicher, dass kein Stein auf dem Anderen bleibt. Wartet allerdings bis Nami aus dem Gebäude verschwunden ist" antwortete der rothaarige Kaiser mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Ach und Arlong gehört mir" fügte er hinzu als er zusah wie der große Fischmensch im Gebäude verschwand.

"Yasopp, Saber, wenn ich bitten darf" sagte er und ging einige Schritte vom Tor weg. "Mit Vergnügen" antworteten beide Männer breit grinsend und machten sich dran das Gitter zu sprengen. "Wow der Boss will selbst Hand anlegen, das geht nicht gut für die Fischmenschen aus" hörte Nojiko einen der Männer leise sagen und sah wie ein weiterer nickte. "Ihr bleibt am besten hier. Ich glaube nicht, dass Nami möchte, dass euch etwas passiert" sagte Shanks zu Nojiko und den vernarbten Mann schauend.

"Warte..." sagte der vernarbte Mann und Shanks drehte sich halb zu ihm um. "Was ist?" "Nami ist wie eine Tochter für mich, selbst wenn wir viel falsch mit ihr gemacht haben, pass bitte auf, dass ihr in dem Gewühl nichts passiert" antwortete der ältere Mann und der Kaiser nickte. "Das werde ich" versprach er und schickte seine Crew in die Höhle des Löwens... Fischs... was auch immer.

Während seine Leute den Kampf begannen und allgemeine Unruhe stifteten packte sich Shanks einen der herum fliegenden Fischmenschen. "Wo ist dein Captain?" fragte er mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen. "Was willst du von ihm?" gab der Fischmensch fast panisch zurück als der Mensch ihn mit einer Hand in die Luft hob. "Er hat etwas, das ich will. Also, ich wiederhole mich heute nur ungern" gab der Kaiser in einem warnenden Ton zurück.

"Na- Na-... Navigationsraum... d-da o-oben im Turm" stammelte der Fischmensch und Shanks warf ihn achtlos zur Seite. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg in das Gebäude, jeder, der ihm zu Nahe kam fiel scheinbar grundlos in Ohnmacht. Nojiko und Genzo beobachteten das Spektakel gebannt vom Eingang. "Es könnte tatsächlich klappen" verkündete die junge Frau als sie zusah wie der schwarzhaarige Vize den Seekönig ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verkloppte bis dieser panisch flüchtete. Genzo nickte verblüfft.

Shanks war in der Zwischenzeit auf den Weg zum Navigationsraum. "...ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest" hörte er Nami gepresst sagen. "Oh spiel nicht die Unschuldige, Nami. Wir wissen beide, dass du alles andere bist als unschuldig. Also hast du diese Piraten hier her geschickt?" kam die wütende Stimme von Arlong. Shanks schlich zur Tür, diese war einen Spalt geöffnet und schaute hinein.

Der große Fischmensch hatte Nami mit beiden Armen über ihrem Kopf an die Wand gepresst und hielt sie auf seine Augenhöhe. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich. Er sah wie der Hai die junge Frau auf und ab musterte und anschließend angrinste. "Du bist zu einer wunderschöne Frau geworden, Nami und eigentlich wollte ich noch warten, aber dieser kleine Stunt hat meine Geduld etwas überdehnt..." sagte der Hai mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Shanks sah rot als er das hörte und den panischen Blick der jungen Frau sah, ehe er es sich versah, schickte er sein Haoushoku los. Außerhalb des Gebäudes fielen die Fischmenschen in Scharen bewusstlos zu Boden. "Oh oh, der Boss ist schlecht gelaunt" verkündete Lucky sicherheitshalber einen etwas größeren Abstand zum Gebäude einnehmend, der Rest der Crew tat es ihm gleich.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Nojiko verblüfft zu dem schwarzhaarigen Vize aufschauend als die Piraten Richtung Eingang verschwanden. "Shanks ist schlecht gelaunt. Lange wird dieses Gebäude nicht mehr stehen" antwortete Ben als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. "Er hat diese Piraten erledigt?" fragte Genzo ungläubig zu den gefallenen Fischmenschen schauend. "Yep, es braucht einiges ihn so zu reizen, dass er die Beherrschung verliert, also was auch immer dieser Arlong gemacht hat, bedeutet er hat sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet" antwortete Yasopp als er ein Tuch hervor holte und seine Waffe methodisch reinigte als wäre nichts gewesen. "Ich hoffe Nami geht es gut" murmelte Nojiko besorgt.

Shanks stand mit gezogenem Schwert zwischen Nami und Arlong und schaute den schwankenden Fischmenschen finster an. Sein Haki hatte die junge Frau hinter ihm glücklicherweise nichts anhaben können, wofür er insgeheim froh war. Sein Blick schwankte zwischen den endlos vielen Karten und dem Fischmenschen. Auf dem Boden vor ihm lag ein blutiger Federkiel mit _Nami_ kursiv darauf stehend. Der Gedanke daran, dass ihr Blut daran klebte brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.

"Nami, steig auf meinen Rücken und halt dich so gut es geht fest. Ich werde jetzt diesen Raum zerstören" informierte der Mann und spürte kurze Zeit später zwei elegante Arme, die sich um seinen Hals schnürten und das leichte Gewicht der jungen Frau, zu der sie gehörten. Er sah, wie Arlong ein riesiges Schwert zog. "Das wird dir nichts bringen" murrte Shanks finster als er den ersten Angriff des Fischmenschen parrierte. Dann holte er aus.

Von draußen sah man wie das Gebäude plötzlich in der Mitte einmal geteilt wurde. Wenn der Captain einmal angefangen hatte, hörte er nicht mehr auf bis sein Ziel erreicht war. Binnen weniger Minuten war das Gebäude dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Als sich nach und nach der Staub lichtete kam eine Silouhette zum Vorschein. Inmitten des zerstörten Gebäudes stand der rothaarige Captain und verstaute sein Schwert.

Als die Sicht klar wurde sahen sie, wie der Mann seinen Kopf nach hinten neigte und mit seiner Hand etwas an seinem Umhang umschloss. "Danke" murmelte die junge Frau auf seinem Rücken immer und immer wieder als Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen und seinen Umhang langsam aber sicher durchnässten. Shanks spürte, wie sie ihn etwas fester an sich drückte, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, es wäre alles nur ein Traum.

Er öffnete seine Augen und erblickte seine Crew samt einiger hinzu kommenden Dorfbewohner, die durch den aufgewühlten Staub und den ohrenbetäubenden Krach angelockt wurden. "Arlong ist tot. Ruft die Marine, damit sie sich um den Rest kümmern" verkündete er als er sich etwas kniete und Nami langsam auf dem Boden absetzte. Jedoch hielt er sie aus der Sicht der Anderen als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und die noch immer weinende Frau sanft an seine Brust zog.

"Was ist deine Antwort?" fragte er, er wollte es unbedingt wissen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich noch warten sollte, jedoch konnte er es einfach nicht mehr. Er hörte ein schluchzendes Lachen. "Ich hoffe, du hast noch ein freies Bett. Mich wirst du jetzt nicht mehr so schnell los" antwortete sie mit einem tränenreichen Grinsen. Auf das Gesicht des Kaisers breitete sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen aus, er neigte sich nach unten, umfasste die junge Frau kurzum unter ihrem äußerst ansehnlichen Hinterteil und hob sie lachend in die Luft.

Das brachte einen überraschten Laut samt wundervolles Gelächter von der Navigatorin hervor und auch Shanks lachte leise. Die Dorfbewohner schauten verblüfft, erschrocken, geschockt, ungläubig, hoffnungsvoll und überglücklich zugleich auf den zerstörten Arlong Park und ihrem, nun das erste Mal seit 8 Jahren frei lachenden Nesthäkchen auf dem Arm ihres Retters.

"Sie lacht... endlich lacht sie wieder" hörten die Piraten einen Dorfbewohner ungläubig und erleichtert zugleich verkünden. Die Piraten konnten in einigen Augen der Dorfbewohner Tränen sehen als sie zu der lachenden Piratin schauten. Was hatten sie nur alle durchmachen müssen? "Ben" rief Shanks um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vize zu erhalten. "Ich hoffe wir haben noch ein freies Bett für unsere neue Navigatorin" verkündete der Mann breit grinsend als er die junge Frau wieder auf den Boden absetzte und die Piraten jubelten als sie die Nachricht verarbeiteten.

"Was? Nami geht wieder fort?" fragte einer der Dorfbewohner erschrocken. "Lass sie, so kann sie endlich ihren Traum erfüllen und dieses Mal ist sie wirklich sicher, wenn sie verschwindet" gab Nojiko mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück. "Naj-chan" verkündete Genzo als er auf die junge Frau und den Piraten-Captain zu ging. Er hatte ihr seine offenen Hände zugedreht um sie zu versichern, dass er ihr nichts anhaben wollte.

"Gen-san" gab die junge Navigatorin sichtlich unsicher zurück. Wie sollte sie sich nun verhalten? Shanks und seine Crew schauten verwirrt zu den Beiden. "Es... es tut mir so leid... es tut mir alles so leid... wir hätten dich nicht aus dem Dorf verstoßen sollen, wir hätten dich nicht alleine gegen dieses Monster ankämpfen lassen sollen" fing der ältere Mann mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Ihr... ihr habt von dem Deal gewusst?" fragte Nami geschockt, unsicher ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

Sie sah verloren aus und Shanks gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. "Ja,... wir haben entschlossen unsere Feindschaft dir gegenüber aufrecht zu erhalten, damit du nicht von unserer Hoffnung daran gehindert wirst diese Insel zu verlassen. Aber Naj-chan. Es war alles nicht echt, es tat uns weh dich so zu behandeln, wo du dich für uns geopfert hast. Nach- nachdem Arlong deine Mutter ermordet hat..." der Mann seufzte geknickt. Die Shanks-Piraten schauten den Mann ungläubig an.

"Wir haben anfangs wirklich gedacht, dass du freiwillig für den Mörder deiner Mutter... Bellemere... arbeitest, aber Nojiko hat uns die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich hoffe, du kannst uns jemals verzeihen" sagte er schließlich besiegt zu Boden schauend. Shanks glaubte seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen, Arlong hatte Namis Mutter ermordert und trotzdem hat sie für ihn gearbeitet und ihr Dorf zu schützen, das sie verstoßen hatte. Dem Anblick seiner Leute nach, kamen sie zu den selben Schlüssen wie er. Wie konnte man einem 10-jährigen Kind sein Schicksal überlassen?

Der Mann schaute zu seiner neuen Navigatorin, diese stand noch immer etwas verloren neben ihm, er sah, wie sehr sie ihrem 'Vater' verzeihen wollte und nahm ihr einfach die Entscheidung ab als er sie am Rücken mit der flachen Hand fasste und sie zu dem vernarbten Mann schubste. Die Schockstarre der jungen Piratin war gebrochen und sie fand ihren Weg in die Arme ihres Ziehvaters. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Dorfbewohner hinzu und entschuldigten sich tränenreich bei der tapferen jungen Frau.

"Wie konnten sie sowas machen?" fragte Yasopp leise als Shanks zu seinen Leuten stieß. "Ist doch egal, hauptsache sie sind wieder frei" antwortete der Captain mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Ben zustimmend nickte. "Und wir haben ein neues Crew-Mitglied" sagte Shanks erfreut. "Wo sollen wir ihr Bett denn aufstellen?" fragte Ben mit einem wissenden Blick.

"Ich würde sagen, wir haben uns bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt recht gut verstanden" antwortete Shanks mit einem unschuldigen Blick. "Das ist nicht fair, du willst sie nur für dich" lachte Saber als er den Wink als das interpretierte, was er im Endeffekt auch war. "Was? Die Red Force hat keine leeren Räume mehr und sie braucht wohl als einzige Frau bei uns etwas Privatsphäre, die sie in meinem Quartier bekommt, sollte sie es wünschen" grinste der rothaarige Captain. Yasopp schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Sag doch einfach, dass du sie magst und nicht aus den Augen lassen willst" murmelte er leise. "In der Tat" lachte Ben, der es als einer der wenigen verstanden hatte. "Wir sollten froh sein, dass sie überhaupt ihr eigenes Bett bekommt" murrte Lucky neben ihnen und brachte beide zum Lachen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Den Abend feierte das Dorf mit den Piraten auf die neugewonnene Freiheit. "Shanks" verkündete Genzo als er auf den Captain zu ging. "Was gibt's?" fragte der Captain überrascht. "Gehen wir ein Stück?" Shanks nickte und folgte dem älteren Mann in den Wald. "Ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, etwas von dir zu verlangen, jedoch habe ich eine Bitte" fing der vernarbte Mann an als sie an Bellemeres Grab ankamen.

"Die wäre?" fragte Shanks interessiert. "Versprich mir, dass du ihr Lachen beschützt. Wir haben es heute das erste Mal seit acht langen Jahren gehört, nun ist sie endlich in der Lage ihren Traum zu verwirklichen. Also bitte, versprich es mir" bat Genzo zu dem Captain schauend. "Ich verspreche es" sagte Shanks ernst. Genzo nickte zufrieden und machte die letzten Schritte zu dem Grab.

"Wie ist sie gestorben?" fragte Shanks zum Grab schauend, er hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass es Arlong war, jedoch beantwortete es wenig zu dem Wie. "Sie hat ihre Töchter beschützt. Bellemere hatte nicht viel Geld, als Arlong hier ankam hat er von jedem Bewohner 100.000 und für jedes Kind 50.000 Berrie verlangt. Ihr Haus lag Abseits des Dorfes und wir hatten gehofft, dass Arlong sie nicht entdecken würde. Leider war dem nicht so. Die Kinder..." Genzo stockte und schaute kurz zu Shanks.

"Nami und Nojiko waren nirgends aufgeführt" sagte er und seufzte. "Wieso das nicht?" fragte der Captain überrascht. "Bellemere war Marineoffizierin gewesen, sie hat die Kinder in einem Kriegsgebiet gefunden, da war Nojiko gerade 3 und Nami ein paar Monate alt. Sie hat sie mit sich genommen" erklärte der Mann. "Auf jeden Fall hielten wir die Kinder versteckt, Bellemere hatte genügend Geld gehabt um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten, jedoch entschied sie sich für die beiden Mädchen... Sie konnten sich gerade noch von ihr verabschieden bevor Arlong sie vor ihren Augen erschoss" Genzo schluckte und atmete tief durch.

Während Shanks sich wünschte den Fischmenschen ein weiteres Mal umbringen zu können. "Einer von den Fischmenschen fand Namis erste Seekarte und sie haben sie mit sich genommen. Wir haben versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber..." Genzo zeigte an sich runter. "Wir waren zu schwach... als sie wieder kam trug sie bereits sein Zeichen, seither hat sie weder geweint, noch gelacht, aber du hast das scheinbar Unmögliche geschafft. Vorhin hat sie mehr Emotionen gezeigt als in den letzten 8 Jahren zusammen" sagte er erleichtert.

"Bei uns ist sie sicher" versicherte Shanks. Genzo nickte. "Das weiß ich. Aber ist sie auch bei dir sicher?" fragte der ältere Mann wissend. Shanks schaute ihn überrascht und verwirrt an. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte der Captain überrascht. Genzo schüttelte den Kopf, wenn der Mann es selbst noch nicht wusste, dann brauchte er sich vorerst keine Gedanken zu machen.

"Es ist nichts, vergiss es einfach" winkte der ältere Mann ab. "Lass uns wieder zurück zu den Anderen gehen" fügte er hinzu, nahm die Windmühle von seinem Hut und steckte sie ins Grab, dann gingen sie zurück ins Dorf. "Was hast du mit dem Schatz vor, den du bisher zusammen getragen hast?" fragte der Arzt des Dorfs. "Ich überlasse ihn euch" antwortete die Piratin mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Was?" fragte Genzo überrascht.

"Wieviel hast du zusammen getragen?" fragte der Arzt. "93.000.000 Berrie" antwortete die junge Frau und schockierte damit ausnahmslos alle Anwesenden. "Bist du... bist du... bist du wirklich sicher?" stotterte eine Frau. "Ja natürlich. Ich will ihn nicht haben. Nojiko weiß wo er versteckt ist" grinste die Piratin sich entspannt an ihre Schwester lehnend.

Etwas später in der Nacht gingen die Piraten zurück auf ihr Schiff, während Nami eine letzte Nacht in ihrem Kindheitshaus verbrachte. "Was hast du da?" fragte Shanks als er an Deck kam und Ben mit einem Blatt Papier auf der Reling sitzen sah. "Das ist eine der Karten, die überall auf dem Gelände rum lagen. Sie ist... außergewöhnlich, schau dir das an, hast du je eine solch detaillierte Karte gesehen?" fragte der Vize Shanks die Karte gebend.

Der rothaarige Mann nahm sie an sich und scannte sie aufmerksam. "Wow, wenn Nami diese wirklich gezeichnet hat, dann haben wir einen absoluten Glücksgriff mit ihr gemacht" gab er erstaunt zurück und gab sie Ben wieder. "Verbrenn sie" orderte er an, Ben nickte und holte sein Feuerzeug hervor. Er kannte seinen Partner gut genug um zu wissen, dass Shanks damit einen weiteren Teil von Namis Vergangenheit mit Arlong verschwinden ließ.

"Glaubst du sie könnte deine Piraten-Lady sein?" fragte Ben als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. "Was, Nami? Ich..." Shanks hielt kurz inne. "Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht wenn sie etwas älter ist" gab er schließlich zu. "Sie ist volljährig, es gibt nichts, das dich aufhalten kann, wenn du sie wirklich willst" informierte ihn Ben. Shanks antwortete nicht und schaute stattdessen zu wie die Karte langsam verbrannte. Ben grinste, er hatte keinen Kommentar von seinem Partner erwartet.

"Steht das Bett für die Kleine schon?" fragte der Vize nach einer Weile der angenehmen Stille. "Ja, Yoshi hat es vorhin aufgebaut" antwortete der Captain auf den Wald schauend. "Wird sie als Rookie oder direkt als vollwertiges Mitglied zu uns kommen?" fragte Ben interessiert. "Nach 8 Jahren alleine unter Fischmenschen wird sie von Anfang an ein vollwertiges Mitglied, allerdings werde ich sie trainieren" antwortete Shanks sich an die Reling lehnend. Ben nickte, das konnte er verstehen.

"Ich bin gespannt, was sie sonst noch so auf den Kasten hat. Außerdem finde ich es toll, wie sie dich auf Trab hält, das hat bisher noch niemand geschafft" grinste der Vize sichtlich amüsiert. Shanks warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu. "Weiß sie schon, wo sie schlafen wird?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann und zauberte Shanks ein teuflisches Grinsen ins Gesicht. "Nein!" grinste der kleinere Mann. "Erzähl mir wie sie reagiert hat" gab Ben amüsiert zurück.

"Willst du nicht live dabei sein?" fragte der Kaiser amüsiert. "Und auch zu ihrer Zielscheibe werden? Ich denke nicht, ich habe da so ein Gefühl, dass sie wirklich gefährlich werden kann, wenn sie will" antwortete Ben an seiner Zigarette ziehend. "Meinst du die Crew verkraftet ein weibliches Mitglied?" fragte Shanks nach einer Weile. "Sie mögen sie, sie kennen ihre Geschichte. Die Kleine weckt in ihnen einen Beschützerinstinkt. Die Männer werden sich schon auf sie einstellen und es wird ihr gut tun sich nicht täglich aufs neue zu beweisen" antwortete Ben nachdenklich. "Du hast Recht"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hallo, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich melde, aber besser spät als nie. Ich wollte nur eben klar stellen, dass die Geschichte bereits fertig geschrieben ist. Ich habe vor jeden zweiten Tag ein weiteres Kapitel hinzuzufügen.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen und würde mich über jeden Kommentar freuen ;D

Chapter 5

Am anderen Tag versammelten sich die Dorfbewohner an der Anlegestelle der Red Force. "Wo bleibt sie?" fragte einer der Dorfbewohner. "Sie will wirklich nichts von ihrem Geld mitnehmen" sagte ein Anderer. "Sie sagte etwas davon, dass sie etwas Taschengeld mitnehmen will" sagte eine Frau. "Shanks, legt schon mal ab und hängt eine Leiter über die Reling" rief Nami als sie schließlich an die Anlegestelle kam. "Machen wir was sie sagt" gab der Captain zurück und die Crew setzte sich in Bewegung.

"Nami wir wollen uns noch von dir verabschieden" verkündete eine Dorfbewohnerin. Die junge Frau hörte nicht auf sie und rannte plötzlich an ihnen vorbei. Die Piraten schauten zu wie ihre neue Navigatorin sich von ihrem Dorf verabschiedete. Nami sprang auf die Red Force zu, erfasste die Leiter und kletterte diese geschickt hinauf. "Naj-chan, du kannst uns nicht so verlassen" rief Genzo als die junge Frau an Deck ankam.

Grinsend hob die junge Frau ihr Shirt etwas an und prompt fielen etliche Geldbörsen auf das Deck. "Mein Geldbeutel ist weg" rief ein Dorfbewohner. "Meiner auch" rief ein Anderer, alle Anwesenden schlossen sich nach und nach an, als auch sie merkten, dass sie soeben ausgeraubt wurden. "Ich wünsche euch Glück" rief die junge Diebin mit einem Grinsen als sie einen Schein zückte und ihn etwas vor ihrer Nase herum wedelte.

"Du... DU KLEINE DIEBIN!" riefen die ausgeraubten Dorfbewohner zugleich und Shanks fing an zu lachen, gefolgt von seiner Crew. "KOMM ZURÜCK DU KLEINE DIEBIN" riefen einige. "GIB UNS UNSERE GELDBEUTEL ZURÜCK" stimmten Andere ein.

"KOMM ZURÜCK WANN IMMER DU WILLST" rief eine weitere Gruppe. "VIEL GLÜCK" riefen Andere zugleich. "DANKE! AUF WIEDERSEHEN!" lachte die Piratin gut gelaunt und drehte sich anschließend ihrer neuen Crew zu. Diese schaute sie amüsiert an. "Ist was?" fragte sie mit einer angezogenen Augenbraue. Shanks schaute auf die herum liegenden Geldbeutel und wieder auf die junge Frau, dann schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf.

"Nichts, komm mit, ich zeig dir, wo du dein Zeug ablegen kannst" gab er zurück und ging voraus. Ehe es jemand bemerkte waren die Geldbeutel verschwunden und die junge Frau folgte dem Captain unter Deck. "Shanks?" fragte die Navigatorin in einem verdachtschöpfenden Ton. "Was ist?" grinste der Mann, ahnend warum sie diesen Ton verwendete.

"Wo werde ich schlafen?" fragte sie als sie in Richtung seines Quartiers einbogen. Der Mann grinste breit als er die Tür zu seinen Räumen kurz darauf öffnete. "Yoshi hat dir bei mir ein Bett aufgestellt. Ich dachte mir, dass du nicht unbedingt mit der Crew in einem Raum schlafen wolltest und bei Ben schlafen noch Yasopp und Lucky, also habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen dich bei mir einzuquartieren" sagte er als wäre es das Großzügigste, was der Mann je gemacht hatte.

"Gab es keinen freien Raum für mich?" fragte sie mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue. "Nein, alles ist in irgendeiner Weise besetzt und hier hast du zusätzlich den Bonus, dass du ein privates Bad hast, du kannst den Schreibtisch benutzen wie du möchtest und wenn du magst kann ich auch gerne für kurze Zeit verschwinden" antwortete der Captain und sah wie sie nickte. "Na gut, du hast dich gerade noch rausgeredet" grinste sie amüsiert und in gewisser Weise geehrt, dass der Captain persönlich sein privates Quartier mit ihr teilte.

"Schlafen eigentlich alle Frauen, die an Bord kommen in deinem Quartier?" fragte sie in einem neckenden Ton. Shanks sah auf. "Nein, es kommen keine Frauen an Bord" antwortete er. "Was?" fragte die junge Frau überrascht. "Aber warum dann ich?" fragte sie ernsthaft verwirrt. Shanks schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. "Du hast etwas Besonderes. Du bist stark, nicht besonders schutzbedürftig und vor allen Dingen hast du meine komplette Crew um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt. Allerdings wirst du die einzige Frau bleiben, die je auf dieses Schiff, geschweige denn sich meiner Crew anschließen darf. Es reicht, dass du schon allen den Kopf verdrehst" antwortete er mit einem räuberischen Grinsen.

Nami schaute ihn kurz perplex an, bevor sie anfing zu lachen. "Du bist so unmöglich" lachte sie ihn nicht ernst nehmend. "Was? Es ist die Wahrheit" grinste er achselzuckend. Er sah zu wie die junge Frau ihre Tasche auf ihrem neuen Bett ablegte. "Es ist eine angenehme Abwechslung zu wissen, dass ich nicht mehr ständig darauf achten muss, dass du uns nicht abhaust" lachte Shanks sich langsam auf sein Bett zurück fallen lassend. Ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er hörte wie sie ein Lachen hervor biss. Die junge Frau war wie ausgewechselt. Sie war trotz allem, was ihr passiert war, unglaublich lebensfroh und liebte es zu lachen.

Es war ihm nur recht. Er mochte ihr Lachen. "Ja, jetzt musst du nur noch darauf achten, dass ich dir nicht heimlich dein Kissen klaue, denn das erscheint mir um einiges kuscheliger als meins" lachte sie und er stimmte seine Augen kurz schließend mit ein. "Und du sagst ich sei verrückt" grinste er. "Das bist du auch" sagte sie plötzlich sanft.

Überrascht schaute er auf und sah, wie sie zu ihm hinüber schaute, ihren Kopf seitlich in ihr Kissen gedrückt und ihre Arme bequem darum geschlossen. Ihr Blick war genauso sanft wie ihre Stimme es war fast liebevoll. Shanks Herz pochte plötzlich schneller und härter als je zuvor. "Du hast eine völlig fremde Piratin aus dem Wasser gefischt, sie aufgepeppt und anschließend von einem Tyrannen befreit. Wer macht denn sowas?" fragte sie leise, sie klang als wenn sie eine Menge unterschiedlicher Emotionen unterdrückte.

Shanks versuchte den Knoten, der sich plötzlich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter zu schlucken. Sie klang einsam, verwirrt und etwas verloren und wie er bereits am Vortag festgestellt hatte, mochte er es nicht sie so zu sehen. "Wir machen sowas und du gehörst jetzt zu uns also gewöhn dich dran. Und soweit ich das weiß wollen dich meine Männer wo es nur geht verwöhnen, also stell dich schon mal darauf ein, dass du jetzt fast 40 Aufpasser hast mit denen nicht zu spaßen ist, sollte dir etwas passieren" grinste er schließlich.

Es war die Wahrheit, als einzige Frau in der Crew war sie die Perle auf dem Piratenschiff. Ein Schatz, den jeder von ihnen beschützen wollte. Sie wollten ihr helfen ein Leben aufzubauen, das ihrem alten in nichts glich. Sicherheit und Geborgenheit waren eine große Komponente darin. Die junge Frau lachte leise. "Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen" konterte sie, jedoch war ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

"Das weiß ich. Genau wie der Rest der Crew, aber das heißt trotzdem nicht, dass wir zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert" gab er zurück, wieder stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. "Wenn du meinst. Trotzdem solltest du auf dein Kissen aufpassen, wenn du mich fragst" informierte sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und Shanks fing an zu lachen. "Du kannst auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass ich darum kämpfen werde" scherzte er sich endgültig aufsetzend.

"Da bin ich ja mal gespannt" kicherte sie sich auf ihren Rücken drehend, sie streckte sich in einer katzenähnlichen Geste und setzte sich schließlich auf. "Wo soll's überhaupt hingehen?" fragte sie sich etwas über ihr noch immer vorhandenes Arlong Tattoo kratzend. "Wir suchen ein ehemaliges Mitglied dieser Crew" antwortete Shanks etwas verwundert auf das leicht verblasste Zeichen schauend.

"Warum?" fragte sie ihren Kopf leicht seitlich neigend zu ihm hinüber schauend. "Er hat unseren vorherigen Navigator ermordet" antwortete der Captain mit gerunzelter Stirn, warum war Arlongs Zeichen noch immer auf ihrer Haut? "Hör auf zu kratzen" murrte er als er sah wie gerötet die Stelle an ihrem Arm war. "Aber es juckt" konterte sie weiter kratzend. "Moment..." ihr Kratzen hörte auf als sie verarbeitete was Shanks ihr gesagt hatte.

"Euer vorheriger Navigator wurde ermordet?" fragte sie zuschauend wie Shanks langsam auf sie zu kam und sich neben sie setzte. "Ja, wir haben erfahren, dass Mika in den Eastblue abgehauen ist. Auf der nächsten Insel werden wir nach neuen Informationen über seinen Aufenthalt suchen. Warum hast du das noch?" fragte er ihre Hand, die wieder angefangen hatte zu kratzen, fassend und sie bestimmend von ihrer nun stark geröteten Haut weghaltend.

"Der Doktor konnte es mit einem Mal nicht richtig entfernen, es wird mehrere Behandlungen brauchen bis es endlich richtig verschwunden ist" antwortete sie und versuchte ihren linken Arm so zu verrenken, dass sie sich weiter kratzen konnte. "Hör auf oder willst du da eine Narbe bekommen?" sagte Shanks und erfasste auch ihre rechte Hand mit seiner. Nun hielt er beide Hände in seiner.

Er war überrascht, dass sie so klein waren, er hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten sie festzuhalten. "Ach komm schon" jammerte sie nun ihre Schulter kreisend um etwas Reibung zu erschaffen. "Ich werde noch wahnsinnig, das juckt!" maulte sie sich unbehaglich bewegend.

Mit einem Ruck hatte sie sich auf den Captain geschmissen, diesen dabei halb auf ihr Bett schmeißend, und rieb ihre juckende Schulter an dem Arm, der noch immer ihre Hände festhielt. "Ahhh~ tut das gut" verkündete sie erleichtert während Shanks erstaunt auf ihren Schopf kupferfarbener Haare hinunter schaute. Nicht nur lag er halb auf ihrem Bett, sie war irgendwann über ihn geklettert und lag nun mit ihrer oh so vollen Brust an seiner Seite und rieb ihre noch immer juckende Schulter an seinem Arm, dabei streifte ihre Brust immer wieder an seiner Seite.

Wie sie es geschafft hatte ihre Arme so zu verrenken war ihm ein Rätsel, für das er im Moment keine Kraft hatte es zu lösen, denn er musste sich arg darauf konzentrieren, dass das Blut in seinen Adern nicht südlich floss und einen bisher eher schlafenden Teil seines Körpers weckte. Wusste sie was sie da gerade mit ihm machte? Der Mann schloss seine Augen in Konzentration und verfluchte sich direkt für diese Tat. Nun konnte er jede einzelne Kurve ihres Körpers längs an sich spüren.

Sich ein Stöhnen unterdrückend öffnete er seine Augen wieder und starrte an die Decke. An alles andere denken als das. Lucky in einem Bikini, Yasopp in einem Tütü, Ben mit einer Gummiente in der Badewanne... er wurde aus seinen amüsanten Gedanken gerissen als Nami entspannt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und tief durchatmete. Ihr warmer Atem streifte über seine Brust und gab ihm langsam aber sicher eine Gänsehaut. Ein wundervolles Gefühl beschloss er.

"Das ist nett" seufzte sie leise entspannt ihre Augen schließend. Shanks ließ ihre Hände los und Nami legte eine auf sein Hemd und die Andere ein Stück weit unter seinem Rücken, anschließend schlief sie ein. Instinktiv legte der Mann seinen Arm schützend um ihren Rücken und drückte sie etwas näher an sich. "Ja, das ist es" flüsterte er und schloss sich ihr im Traumland an.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Etwa eine Stunde später wachte Shanks wieder auf. So gut hatte er noch nie geschlafen. Er schaute hinunter und sah Namis entspanntes Gesicht als sie noch immer tief und fest schlief. Sie nicht wecken wollend schaute er an die Decke und streichelte ihr abwesend über ihren Arm. Er versuchte sich klar zu machen, dass sie von nun an bei ihnen bleiben würde, es war kein Traum gewesen.

Mit einem leisen "Hn~..." kündete die junge Frau ihr Erwachen an. Er schielte zu ihr hinunter und sah, wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und etwas verwirrt blinzelte. Er ließ seinen Arm aufs Bett fallen und wartete ab, wie sie reagieren würde an seiner Seite aufzuwachen. Nami setzte sich langsam auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bett ab und rieb sich mit der Anderen verschlafen die Augen. Shanks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, sie sah wirklich niedlich aus.

"Na, ausgeschlafen?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Er sah zu, wie sie sich kurz streckte und anschließend auf ihn hinunter schaute. "Du bist bequemer als ich dachte" murmelte sie noch immer nicht ganz wach. Shanks grinste breit als auch er sich aufsetzte. "Ach wirklich?" fragte er und fing an zu lachen. "Hey, was macht ihr denn so lange?" hörten sie jemanden von draußen fragen.

"Boss, hör auf Nami-san vor uns zu verstecken. Wir wollen sie auch kennenlernen" verkündete ein Anderer. Nami lachte etwas bei dem perplexen Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Captains. Ihr wundervolles Gelächter hörend öffnete Ben schließlich die Tür. Er und einige andere Männer erstarrten, als sie Captain und Navigatorin ziemlich nah aneinander auf ihrem Bett sitzen sahen.

Noch bevor jemand ein Wort sagte, schloss Ben wortlos die Tür wieder. "Entschuldigt die Störung" murrte er kurz bevor die Tür sich schloss. Shanks und Nami schauten sich gegenseitig verblüfft an, dann bemerkten sie wie nahe sie aneinander saßen und erröteten. Beide schauten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, bis Nami leise los prustete, Shanks schloss sich ihr kurze Zeit später an. Bis beide ausgelassen lachend einander anschauten. "Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?" lachte die junge Frau sich den Bauch haltend.

"Ich habe Ben noch nie so perplex gesehen" lachte Shanks amüsiert. "Na komm, lass uns an Deck gehen, bevor die noch sonst was glauben" fügte er grinsend hinzu und stand auf. Nami folgte dem Captain mit einem breiten Grinsen hinaus aufs Deck. "Da seid ihr ja endlich" verkündete Yasopp erfreut als sie sich ihm und einer kleineren Gruppe von Männern anschlossen.


	6. Chapter 6

Am anderen Morgen wachte Shanks an Namis Seite auf. Er saß auf einem unbequemen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Sie hatte die Nacht wieder Alpträume gehabt und nichts wollte sie wieder beruhigen, bis er ihre Hand genommen hatte. Seitdem schlief sie seelenruhig. Nun legte er ihre Hand so sanft er konnte auf die Matratze neben ihrem Kopf und stand auf.

Shanks streckte sich und verschwand ins Bad. Als er wieder kam saß die junge Frau an dem Tisch inmitten des Raums und studierte eine Seekarte. "Wie konntet ihr nach einer solch veralteten Seekarte segeln?" fragte sie kurz aufschauend. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte der Mann sich neben sie setzend. "Schau her, sieh dir die Konturen der Insel an. Das ist total ungenau. Wo soll man von hier aus am besten anlegen?" fragte sie.

"Du bist nicht nur Navigatorin oder?" gab Shanks wissend zurück. "Ich bin auch Kartographin. Ich dachte, das hätte man an dem Raum sehen können, in dem du mich gefunden hast" antwortete sie mit einer anghobenen Augenbraue. "Ich hatte etwas andere Dinge im Sinn als mir die vielen Karten genauer anzuschauen" konterte der Mann abwinkend. Nami grinste etwas. "Du hast Recht. Nun denn darf ich mich nochmal richtig vorstellen?" fragte sie. "Nur zu"

"Ich bin Cat Thief Nami, Navigatorin und Kartographin seit meinem 10. Lebensjahr. Mein größter Wunsch ist es eine Karte von der ganzen Welt zu zeichnen" grinste sie stolz. "Meine besonderen Fähigkeiten bestehen darin zu klauen, unbemerkt abzuhauen und das Wetter spüren zu können" fügte sie hinzu. "Also so hast du den Zyklon erfühlt, noch bevor er auf uns zu kam?" frage Shanks in dem Versuch ihre Fähigkeit zu begreifen.

"Nein, noch bevor er entstand" korrigierte sie und der Mann sah sie erstaunt an. "Wie ist das möglich?" fragte der Captain verblüfft. Bisher hieß es, dass niemand einen Zyklon voraus sagen konnte. Diese junge Frau widerlegte diese Theorie nun. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann den Druckabfall in der Atmosphäre spüren. Die plötzliche Kälte, die aus dem Nichts auftaucht, ich fühle sie bereits eine Weile vorher" versuchte sie ihm ihre Fähigkeit zu erklären.

"Wahnsinn. Also habe ich mit dir wirklich einen echten Glücksgriff gemacht" grinste der Captain. "Shishi! Wie Recht du hast" grinste sie. "Komm, lass uns frühstücken gehen" sagte er aufstehend. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Speisesaal des Schiffs. Bei einer solch großen Crew reichte ein einfacher Raum nicht mehr dafür aus. Die Crew hatte ihr einen Platz direkt neben dem Captain freigehalten.

Frühstück war spektakulär, sie fühlte sich wie auf einer nie enden wollenden Feier. Im Anschluss führte Shanks sie durch das Schiff. "Und wie gefällt dir unser bescheidenes Schiff, Kleines?" fragte Ben als sie wieder an Deck ankamen. "Es ist der Wahnsinn" grinste die Navigatorin. "Sie hat sich in die Schatzkammer verliebt" lachte Shanks als er daran dachte, wie ihre Augen zu riesigen Berrie-Zeichen wurden als sie die Schätze sah.

"Ja und?" konterte sie Shanks einen schmollenden Blick zuwerfend. "Geld hat für mich bis Vorgestern noch leben bedeutet, da schlägt mein Herz halt mal schneller, wenn ich einen solchen Schatz sehe" fügte sie hinzu. "Das weiß ich doch. Glaub mir, wenn du magst kann ich dich gerne mal eine Weile alleine in dem Raum lassen" gab Shanks seine Hand abwehrend hebend zurück. "Wirklich?" fragte die junge Frau begeistert seine Hand mit ihren beiden ergreifend.

Ben konnte sehen, wie seinem Partner unbemerkt etwas Röte ins Gesicht schlich. Hm? Interessant...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nami hatte ein weiteres Mal einen Alptraum. Shanks setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er hasste es sie so zu sehen, sie weinte wieder. Leise seufzend stand er auf und ging zu ihrem Bett. "Hey" sagte er leise. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange. "Nein!... Arlong... nicht!" flehte die junge Frau in ihrem Traum gefangen.

Der Captain schaute finster auf den Stuhl, den er die vorherige Nacht besetzt hatte. Zum Einen, weil seine Navigatorin wohl geschädigter war als er vermutet hatte und zum Anderen weil er keine weitere Nacht auf dem unbequemen Stuhl verbringen wollte. Aber vielleicht konnte er sich ja zu ihr legen, wenn er früh genug wach wurde und aus dem Bett schlüpfte ohne, dass sie etwas merkte, würde er die Nacht eine Mütze voll erholsamen Schlaf erhalten.

Also drehte er sie so sanft er konnte auf ihre andere Seite und schlüpfte unter ihre Decke, als Nami etwas wimmerte, offensichtlich wegen ihres Traums, schlang er seinen Arm um ihren Bauch und sie beruhigte sich auf der Stelle. Shanks schloss seine Augen und genoss die Nähe einer anderen Person. Besonders einer solch wunderschönen jungen Frau. Ihr zierlicher Körper fügte sich perfekt an seinen.

Der Mann wusste, dass er auf dem besten Weg war sich in sie zu verlieben und überraschenderweise machte es ihm nichts aus. Er hörte Nami erleichtert seufzen als sie nun ruhig weiter schlief. "Schlaf schön meine kleine Navigatorin" flüsterte er in ihr wunderbar nach Orangen riechendes Haar und schloss seine Augen. Kurze Zeit später schlief auch er dann ein.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Am anderen Morgen wachte Shanks wie geplant zuerst auf. So vorsichtig er konnte löste er sich von der noch immer seelenruhig schlafenden Piratin und verschwand im Bad. Wie gerne wäre er noch mit ihr in dem kleinen Bett liegen geblieben. Jedoch wollte er nicht, dass sie merkte, welche Freiheiten er sich heraus nahm.

Sie schlief noch immer als er aus dem Bad wieder kam. "Nami, wach auf, sonst gibts nichts mehr zum Frühstück für uns" verkündete der Mann sich neben das Bett kniend. "Hm?" murmelte die junge Piratin langsam ihre Augen öffnend. "Frühstück, komm steh auf" fasste der Mann zusammen. "Gut'n Mor'en" nuschelte sie zu ihm hinüber schauend.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Stehst du auf oder willst du nichts frühstücken?" fragte Shanks mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sie sah so niedlich aus. "Ich komme" murmelte Nami sich langsam aufsetzend. Der Träger ihres Tops fiel an der rechten Seite über ihre Schulter und verschaffte dem Mann einen noch besseren Blick auf ihre so schon großzügig freizügige Oberweite. Shanks schluckte als er sich von ihr wegdrehte.

Die junge Frau streckte sich ausgiebig und stand auf. Sie warf sich ein Shirt über und folgte dem Captain zum Frühstück. "Nami-chan, wann werden wir voraussichtlich das nächste Mal an Land gehen?" fragte einer der Männer während sie am Essen waren. "Heute. Bei gleich bleibenden Wind dürften wir gegen Nachmittag Kurima erreichen" antwortete die Navigatorin kurz inne haltend um die Geschwindigkeit des Schiffs zu erfassen.

"Hoffentlich finden wir dort neue Anhaltspunkte wo Mika stecken könnte" sagte Yasopp bevor er von seinem Kaffee trank. Lucky Roo nickte, es wurde langsam Zeit den Mann zu fassen, er war ihnen schon lange genug davon gelaufen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Was machst du da?" fragte Nami als sie alleine auf Entdeckungstour ging. Yasopp schaute von seiner Waffe auf. "Ich reinige meine Waffe" antwortete er etwas überrascht sie ohne den Captain zu erblicken. Es war seltsam sie plötzlich alleine auf dem Schiff zu sehen, wo sie sonst die ganze Zeit in Begleitung des rothaarigen Mannes war.

"Was ist das alles für Zeug?" fragte die junge Frau sich in dem Raum voller unterschiedlichster Erfindungen umschauend. "Das sind Waffen. Einige Erfindungen, die die Anderen als Waffen aussuchen konnten. Nicht jeder hat eine bevorzugte Waffe, manche hätten gerne etwas neues, einfallsreiches" erklärte der blonde Mann. Plötzlich sah er in ihren Augen das, was seinen Captain so an der jungen Frau faszinierte.

Nami sah ihn mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen an als sie eine Idee für eine eigene neue Waffe bekam. "Was planst du?" fragte er misstrauisch. "Wer entwirft diese Waffen?" konterte sie mit einer angezogenen Augenbraue. "Ich und einige Andere, warum?" fragte Yasopp sie eingehend musternd. Plötzlich gesellte sich zu dem unheiligen Funkeln in ihren Augen ein ebenso teuflisches Grinsen. "Ich hätte da eine Idee für meinen Stab. Wirst du mir bei der Umsetzung helfen?" fragte sie sich zu ihm setzend.

"An was hattest du gedacht?" fragte der Scharfschütze überrascht und ließ sich von ihr ihre Idee erläutern. Kurze Zeit später hatte er ein identisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. "Wenn das funktioniert, bist du ein Genie" grinste er und beide machten sich an die Arbeit für einen Entwurf ihrer Wunderwaffe.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Wie vorausgesagt legten sie am frühen Nachmittag an der Insel an. "Lucky, du führst eine kleine Gruppe zum Proviant Einkauf an. Yasopp, du besorgst mit einigen Männern Monition. Yoshi, schau nach ob wir Holz oder andere Dinge zum Ausbessern noch auf Lager haben, wenn nicht, dann pack dir einige Männer und besorgt alles nötige. Nami-..." orderte Shanks. "...-geht mit Yasopp" grinste die junge Frau.

Sie brauchten einige spezielle Dinge für ihre Wunderwaffe. Der Captain schaute sie kurz etwas verblüfft an und nickte anschließend. "Gut, der Rest verteilt sich und fragt nach Mika" sagte er schließlich und warf Yasopp einen Blick zu, der aussagte, dass der Mann ja gut auf sie aufpassen sollte und dass sie noch reden würden.

Als Yasopp nickte trennten sich ihre Wege. "Du wolltest die Kleine mit dir nehmen, was?" fragte Ben wissend. Shanks nickte. "War das so offensichtlich?" gab der Kaiser zu seinem Vize aufschauend zurück. "Ich muss zugeben, dass es seltsam ist sie ohne dich an ihrer Seite zu sehen, aber ich denke mir, dass sie die Crew gerne etwas besser kennenlernen will. Wahrscheinlich um zu schauen ob sich die Männer ohne dich an ihrer Seite genauso verhalten wie sonst auch" erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann auf Shanks Frage nickend.

"Das ist einleuchtend" murrte der rothaarige Mann nach vorn schauend. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Hinweisen auf Mikas Verbleib.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Shanks, du musst auf jeden Fall alles daran setzen Nami-chan bei uns zu behalten" verkündete Yasopp an dem Abend als sie wieder auf der Red Force waren. "Warum das?" fragte der Captain überrascht, nicht dass er vor hatte, die junge Frau je loszuwerden. "Sie ist einfach nur brilliant. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen woran wir arbeiten, jedoch hat sie eine Idee für eine Wunderwaffe, die einschlagen wird wie ein Blitz" grinste der blonde Mann amüsiert über den Witz, den im Moment nur er verstehen konnte.

"Ihr entwerft eine Waffe?" fragte Shanks überrascht zu seinem Scharfschützen schauend. "Und was für eine. Es war ihre Idee und ich habe ihr ein wenig bei der Ausarbeitung geholfen. Leider musste ich ihr versprechen, dass ich niemanden etwas genaueres darüber erzähle also tut's mir leid. Ich werde nichts darüber verraten" antwortete Yasopp sichtlich begeistert von der jungen Navigatorin. "Da bin ich ja mal gespannt" grinste Shanks erleichtert, dass sich die junge Frau bereits selbst einen Namen unter seinen Männern machte.

"War das auch der Grund, warum sie heute mit dir gegangen ist?" fragte der Captain. "Was denn, hast du sie vermisst?" grinste der Scharfschütze den anderen Mann neckend. Seine Antwort war ein stechender Blick. Yasopp lachte als er zurück in seine Bastelkammer ging. Er hatte noch einiges fertig zu stellen, außerdem wollte er die junge Frau nicht allzu lange alleine mit den ganzen Kuriositäten lassen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Na, Yasopp scheint ja ganz begeistert von eurem neuen Projekt zu sein" grinste Shanks als sie in ihr gemeinsames Quartier kamen. "Was hat er erzählt?" fragte die Navigatorin überrascht. "Nur, dass du brilliant bist und er nichts verraten darf, wenn er noch eine Weile leben will" antwortete Shanks grinsend. Es breitete sich aus als Nami anfing zu lachen.

"Ansonsten hat er nichts gesagt?" fragte sie sich auf ihr Bett schmeißend. "Nur noch etwas, von wegen die Waffe würde wie der Blitz einschlagen wenn sie erst mal fertig ist" antwortete er sich am Kinn kratzend. Die junge Frau lachte nach der Aussage so stark, dass sie sich ihren Bauch hielt. Shanks schaute sie amüsiert an. "Hn. Hn... das hat er gesagt was?" lachte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischend.

"Hahaha... ich geh duschen" grinste sie ihre Sachen packend und in dem kleinen Bad verschwindend. Shanks konnte sie hin und wieder aus dem Bad lachen hören und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er war wirklich gespannt was die Zukunft ihnen noch bringen würde. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass Mika den Eastblue wohl wieder verlassen wollte um auf die Grandline zurück zu kehren. Also würden sie am anderen Morgen Kurs auf die Grandline nehmen.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm einen Schluck Sake, an dem er sich prompt verschluckte als die junge Piratin kaum bekleidet aus dem Bad kam. Sie trug ein sehr kurzes Top, das kurz unter ihrer Brust endete und sehr sehr knappe Hotpants. "Alles klar bei dir?" fragte sie besorgt klingend als der Mann seine Atemwege frei hustete. "Alles bestens" sagte er heiser als der Sake seinen Hals hinunter brannte.

"Was... was hast du da an?" fragte er als er wieder genügend Luft bekam. "Klamotten, wieso? Stimmt etwas damit nicht?" fragte sie sich vor ihm windend damit sie eine bessere Sicht auf ihren Hintern bekam. Shanks verbiss sich ein Stöhnen, wusste sie was sie mit ihm anstellte? Er würde erst mal sitzen bleiben müssen. Mindestens bis sie im Bett war und schlief. "Trägst du sowas oft?" fragte er noch immer heiser klingend, jedoch diesmal aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

"Hm? Ach du meinst die Hose?" fragte sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen sich demonstrativ auf ihren knackigen Hintern hauend. Shanks schloss angestrengt seine Augen als seine Hose ein weiteres Stück enger wurde. Musste sie ihn so auf die Probe stellen? Mühevoll bekam er ein halbes Nicken hin. "Ich trage sie hin und wieder gerne, besonders wenn es nachts immer so heiß ist. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen" fragte sie sich auf seine Augenhöhe beugend.

Shanks schluckte als er nun in ihren großzügigen Ausschnitt schauen konnte. "Solange du so nicht aus dem Quartier marschierst habe ich nichts dagegen" antwortete er ihr in die Augen schauend. "Prima" grinste sie sich wieder hinstellend. "Gute Nacht" flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf einen Impuls hinaus auf die Wange. Die Hand des rothaarigen Captains flog auf die Stelle, auf der die junge Frau den federleichten Kuss hinterlassen hatte. Shit, was machte sie nur mit ihm?

Er drehte sich halb auf seinem Stuhl und schaute zu ihr hinüber wie sie es sich in ihrem Bett bequem machte. "Gute Nacht" gab er schließlich verwundert klingend zurück. Nami schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und schloss ihre Augen. Shanks seufzte etwas, er würde wirklich alles tun um sie in seiner Crew zu behalten.


	7. Chapter 7

Drei Tage darauf waren sie auf dem besten Weg zur Grandline. Es wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit, dass Shanks nachts heimlich im selben Bett schlief wie Nami. Außerdem wurde es von Morgen zu Morgen schwieriger aus ihrem Bett zu steigen. Ein weiteres Mal mit der jungen Frau in seinem Arm aufwachend schaute er an die Decke. Er streichelte einige Male sanft über ihre nackten Arme. Ihre Haut war so unglaublich weich.

Der Pirat schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Ihr Haar duftete wunderbar, aus einem Impuls drückte er ihr einen sanften Kuss in die Haare und löste sich anschließend von ihr. Wieder verschwand er im Bad. Als er weg war öffnete Nami langsam ihre Augen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie hatte in der zweiten Nacht gemerkt wie der Mann zu ihr ins Bett kam, nachdem sie von einem Alptraum geweckt wurde.

Er hatte ihr leise zugeflüstert um sie zu beruhigen. Nachdem er sie an sich gezogen hatte schlief sie wieder seelenruhig ein, das erste Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich geborgen. Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie wach war, wenn er aufstand aus Angst, er würde nicht mehr zu ihr kommen. So gut wie in den letzten Tagen hatte sie seit Bellemeres Lebzeiten nicht mehr geschlafen.

Langsam streckte sie sich und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Prompt wieder einschlafend. Als der Mann aus dem Bad kam lag die junge Frau einladend ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett und schlief mit einem kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Hn... Shanks..." murmelte sie verschlafen als sie sich auf die Seite drehte. Der Mann erstarrte. Träumte sie etwa von ihm? Er sah, wie sie ihre Augen langsam öffnete und zu ihm hinauf schaute.

"Morgen" murmelte sie mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln. "Morgen. Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte der Mann. Ein felines Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Prima" antwortete sie sich streckend. "Ich habe seit Bellemeres Tod nicht mehr so gut geschlafen" fügte sie mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln hinzu. Über Shanks' Gesicht stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln, stolz darauf, dass sie sich so wohl bei ihm fühlte.

"Na komm, mach dich fertig, sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr vom Frühstück ab" sagte er nach einer kleinen Weile. "Du meinst, sonst bekommst du nichts mehr ab. Flick hebt mir schon die ganze Zeit etwas auf, bis wir da sind" grinste sie sich hinsetzend. "Ach, tut er das? Das hätte ich mir wohl denken können. Wieso macht er das nicht für mich? Ich bin schließlich der Captain" maulte er wie ein schmollendes Kind.

"Oh~ armer Captain. Wenn nichts mehr für dich da sein sollte, dann teile ich mit dir" verkündete sie als wenn sie tatsächlich mit einem kleinen schmollenden Kind redete. "Wirklich?" fragte der Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Naja, sagen wir nur, wenn ich der Grund sein sollte, dass wir zu spät kommen" verbesserte sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

"Was ist?" fragte sie als sie seinen plötzlich intensiven Blick bemerkte. Shanks kratzte sich mit einem kleinen Grinsen am Kinn. "Ich frage mich gerade ob du kitzelig bist" grinste er sie auf und ab musternd. "Wage es ja nicht" warnte sie sich ein Hemd über ihr Top werfend. "Oder was?" sein Grinsen war räuberisch als er langsam auf sie zuging.

Lachend sprang sie von ihrem Bett auf und rannte dicht gefolgt vor dem nun auch lachenden Captain aus dem Quartier. Die Piraten im Speisesaal schauten auf als sie die lachende Navigatorin und den ebenso lachenden Captain am Eingang erblickten. Beide standen an der Tür und atmeten tief durch in dem Versuch sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Die überraschten Blicke der Anderen brachten beide wieder zum Lachen. "Guten Morgen" grinste Nami schließlich den Raum betretend. Shanks schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und folgte ihr. "Das nächste Mal kommst du nicht mehr so davon" verkündete er zu ihr hinunter schauend. "Ja ja, das sagen sie alle" gab sie breit grinsend zurück.

"Was ist?" fragte der Captain als er die amüsierten und wissenden Blicke seiner Männer sah. "Hast du Spaß, Boss?" fragte Lucky grinsend. Shanks hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Nami-chan, hast du nachher Zeit für einen ersten Testlauf?" fragte Yasopp das Thema wechselnd. "Du hast es fertig?" fragte die Navigatorin überrascht und erfreut zugleich. Der blonde Scharfschütze nickte stolz.

"Wo wollen wir es testen?" fragte die Piratin begeistert. "Ich weiß nicht ob dir Shanks schon den Trainingsraum gezeigt hat?" fragte der Scharfschütze. Nami nickte. "Wir sperren einfach alle aus und besetzen den Raum eine Weile" grinste der Mann. "Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Saber interessiert. "Sicherlich von dieser geheimnisvollen Wunderwaffe, an der Yasopp die letzten Tage gearbeitet hat" gab Rowdy, einer von Shanks Rookies, zurück.

"Ganz genau" grinste Nami. "Wann können wir loslegen?" fragte sie zu dem Scharfschützen schauend. "Wenn du willst direkt nach dem Essen" bot der blonde Mann an und Nami nickte erfreut.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

So fanden sich etwas später einige Piraten aus dem Trainingsraum ausgesperrt vor der Tür sitzend wieder. Ungewöhnliche und vor allen Dingen unheimliche Geräusche traten daraus hervor. "Was machen die da drin?" fragte einer der Männer zusammen zuckend als ein unheimliches Grummeln zu hören war.

"Wahnsinn, es funktioniert wirklich" verkündete Nami mit einem breiten Grinsen als sie auf die Gewitterwolke über ihrem Kopf schaute. "Nicht schlecht, aber ein wenig langsam oder?" fragte Yasopp ebenfalls die Wolke anschauend. "Kannst du es noch irgendwie aufpeppen?" fragte sie nickend. "Wir haben ein paar Dialen aus dem Upperyard. Vielleicht lässt sich da was machen" antwortete der blonde Scharfschütze und Tüftler.

"Was sind Dialen?" fragte die junge Frau, vom Upperyard hatte sie schon mal gehört. "Sie speichern Energie, es gibt verschiedene Sorten. Manche sondern Wind ab, andere andere Elemente, Feuer oder sowas" erklärte der Mann. "So können wir die ganze Sache sicherlich beschleunigen" fügte er zufrieden hinzu. "Meinst du wirklich?" fragte die Navigatorin fasziniert.

Der blonde Mann wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er mochte es wie sie ihn anschaute. Es erinnerte ihn etwas an seine Frau, Bankina. Wie es ihr wohl erging? Und was war mit seinem Sohn? Lysopp müsste im Moment wohl in etwa so alt sein wie Nami-chan. "Ja natürlich. Lass mich nur machen" grinste er schließlich. "Puh, findest du es nicht auch ein wenig warm hier drin?" fragte Nami sich mit ihrer Hand Wind zufächernd.

"Jetzt wo du es sagst" gab der Mann sich etwas Schweiß von der Augenbraue wischend zurück. "Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Abkühlung?" fragte die Navigatorin mit einem verspielten Funkeln in den Augen. "Nur zu" antwortete Yasopp mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung. Kälte- und Wärmeblasen stiegen aus beiden Enden ihres neuen, nun blauen und aus Metall bestehenden, Stab hervor und bildeten eine kleine dunkle Wolke.

"Rain Tempo" sagte sie leise und schickte eine kleine Kugel in die Wolke. Kurze Zeit darauf regnete es auf die beiden Piraten nieder, sie abkühlend. "Das ist so herrlich" grinste die junge Frau. "Ja, das ist es" lachte Yasopp sich entspannend. "Na, komm. Abendessen dürfte gleich fertig sein" sagte er aufstehend. "Wow, ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir so lange hier drin waren" murmelte die Frau erstaunt.

Auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal trafen beide niemanden an, was zu den Essenszeiten generell nicht ungewöhnlich war. Als sie im besagten Raum ankamen richteten sich auf der Stelle alle Blicke auf die beiden vollkommen durchnässten Piraten. "Was ist denn mit euch passiert?" fragte Rowdy verblüfft, soweit er wusste war es ein angenehm warmer Tag draußen gewesen.

"Oh, uhm... uns war ein wenig warm" antwortete Nami mit einem kleinen Grinsen als sie amüsiert zu Yasopp hinauf schaute, dieser lachte etwas. "Und da wart ihr schwimmen?" fragte Jerome, einer der drei Zimmermänner an Bord. "Uhm... nein, nicht direkt" antwortete die Piratin sich aufkommendes Gelächter unterdrückend. Wie gewohnt setzte sie sich zwischen Shanks und Yoshi, Yasopp nahm zwischen Ben und Lucky seinen Platz ein. Alle vier Männer in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe lehnten sich von den beiden durchnässten Piraten weg als sie merkten, dass diese eine ungewöhnliche Kälte ausstrahlten.

"Was ist?" fragte Nami überrascht zu dem Captain schauend. Dieser nahm ihre Hand in seine und erst da merkte sie wie warm der Mann oder eher wie kalt sie war. "Wow, wir haben uns wirklich abgekühlt" verkündete sie erstaunt auf Shanks warme Hand schauend. "Ich finde das jetzt nicht unbedingt unangenehm" verkündete Yasopp experimentell an Luckys Arm fassend, sodass dieser sich schüttelnd weiter von ihm entfernte.

"Ich auch nicht. Ich hätte jetzt nichts bemerkt" stimmte die Piratin zu. "Meinst du, wir könnten das auch noch ein wenig ausbauen?" fragte sie zu Yasopp schauend, dieser ärgerte den dicken Mann neben sich, indem er ihn immer und immer wieder mit seinem eisigen Fingern antippte. "Das können wir gerne probieren" grinste er. "Hat diese unnatürliche Kälte etwas mit deiner neuen Waffe zu tun?" fragte der rothaarige Captain Namis Hand gehen lassend und ihr nasses Haar aus den Augen wischend.

Diese vertraute Geste ging nicht spurlos an den anderen Piraten vorbei. Sie tauschten kleine amüsierte Blicke aus, sagten jedoch nichts dazu. Shanks und Nami schien nichts ungewöhnliches daran aufzufallen. Für die kurze Zeit, die sie mit ihnen reiste, hatte jeder gemerkt, dass sich beide ungewöhnlich nahe standen. Jeder spekulierte, dass Nami wohl die Piratenlady sein würde, die sich Shanks gewünscht hatte, denn jeder wusste, dass nie eine andere Frau die Red Force betreten und schon gar nicht der Crew beitreten würde.

"Yep" antwortete die Piratin mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Wann wirst du uns diese Wunderwaffe dann mal zeigen?" fragte Shanks mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue als er eine nasse Strähne etwas anhob und sie hinter ihr Ohr steckte. "Keine Ahnung, also auf keinen Fall solange sie noch nicht fertig ist" antwortete die Piratin als wäre der Kontakt zwischen ihr und dem Kaiser nichts ungewöhnliches.

"Ihr habt uns immernoch nicht gesagt, wie ihr so nass geworden seid. Ihr habt nicht einmal den Raum verlassen und soweit ich weiß gibt es darin keine Duschen oder Wasserhähne" sagte Saber. Nami und Yasopp grinsten sich gegenseitig an. "Was ist deine Waffe? Ein Wasserwerfer?" fragte Yoshi amüsiert. "Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht" grinste die Piratin. "Ach komm schon Nami, sag es uns doch" schmollte Rowdy.

"Hmmm..." die junge Frau tippte sich nachdenklich an ihr Kinn. "Also gut. Ich gebe euch einen Tipp" gab sie schließlich zurück und funkelte Yasopp amüsiert an als alle sie hoffnungsvoll anschauten. "Meine Waffe wird einschlagen wie ein Blitz" lachte sie und Yasopp stimmte ein.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hnnn... nein... nicht... lass Noj in Ruhe..." wieder ein Alptraum. Sie wurden von Nacht zu Nacht schlimmer. Shanks setzte sich auf und schaute zu der jungen Frau hinüber. Er runzelte die Stirn als sie anfing panisch zu atmen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf ihr Bett zu. Gerade als er sich auf ihr Bett setzte schreckte sie schwer atmend in eine sitzende Position. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie atmete schwer.

Erschrocken schaute sie zu dem Mann, der auf ihrem Bett saß. Die Panik in ihren Augen sehend, streckte er langsam seine Hand zu ihr aus und zog sie an seine Brust. "Shh... ist ja gut" flüsterte er als er spürte, wie sie sich an in sein Hemd krallte und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Er manövrierte die junge Piratin auf seinen Schoß und lehnte sich an die Wand, dann nahm er ihre Decke und zog sie über sie beide. "Shhh... ich bin hier, ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir jemand was tut. Du bist hier sicher, Nami" flüsterte er gegen ihre Stirn und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss darauf.


	8. Chapter 8

Am anderen Morgen kam Ben in das Quartier des Captains als beide nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Er klopfte leise und wartete einen Moment. Als er keine Antwort bekam öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Erstaunt schaute er auf seinen Partner und die junge Frau, die die komplette Crew im Griff hatte als wäre es ihre eigene.

Leise trat er in den Raum und näherte sich dem noch immer schlafenden Pärchen. Er runzelte die Stirn als er in Namis Gesicht getrocknete Tränenspuren sah. Er wusste von seinem Partner, dass sie noch immer unter Alpträumen litt, allerdings hatte er erwähnt, dass ihre Tränen nachließen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Shanks auf ihrem Bett saß mit ihr auf seinem Schoß sagte genug aus. War es so schlimm gewesen, dass sie sich an jemanden klammern musste?

Ihren Händen, die sich noch immer, wenn auch lose, in Shanks' Hemd krallten und wie der Mann seinen Arm schützend um sie gelegt hatte sagte noch mehr aus. Wenigstens war sie die Nacht nicht alleine gewesen. Sein Partner hatte auf sie aufgepasst. Es war wohl auch der Grund warum sie kein eigenes Quartier erhalten hatte, denn sie hätten locker den einen oder anderen Raum für sie umbauen können.

Er ging einige Schritte zurück und räusperte sich laut genug um seinen Partner zu wecken. "Schau an, wie niedlich" verkündete er, seinem Partner signalisierend, dass er kein Wort über die Situation verlieren würde. "Guten Morgen ihr Schlafmützen. Ihr habt das Frühstück verpasst" fügte er hinzu als auch Nami langsam ihre Augen öffnete.

"Hm?" murmelte sie aufschauend. Als sie den Vize erblickte, entschloss sie, dass es nichts wichtiges war, schloss ihre Augen wieder und lehnte sich zurück in die schützende Umarmung des Captains. Während Shanks amüsiert zu ihr hinunter schielte, biss Ben ein kleines Lachen hervor. "Noch 5 Minuten" nuschelte die Navigatorin in Shanks Schulter.

Der rothaarige Captain schnaubte amüsiert. "Das war kein Scherz" murrte die junge Frau ihre Augen langsam wieder öffnend und zu dem Mann, auf dem sie so bequem saß, hinauf schauend. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sich verschlafen um. Ben war noch immer da und schaute ihr äußerst amüsiert zu. Plötzlich sah Shanks wie sich die kleinen Härchen an ihrem Nacken aufstellten und sich ihre schlagartig wieder kupferfarbenen Augen weiteten.

Auf einen Schlag fühlte sich ihre Haut eiskalt an. "Was ist?" fragte Ben wie gebannt auf die junge Frau schauend, diese sprang von dem Captain auf und warf sich schnellstmöglich etwas langes über. "Wir müssen von hier verschwinden. Gleich geht die Post ab" verkündete sie und rannte aus dem Quartier. Als sie an Ben vorbei gerannt war, spürte er die Kälte, die sie ausgestrahlt hatte.

Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf seinen Partner, dieser war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und folgte der jungen Navigatorin an Deck. Etwas perplex folgte der Vize den Beiden hinaus. Als auch er an Deck ankam sah und hörte er bereits wie die junge Frau die Crew herum orderte um schnellstmöglich von der momentanen Position zu verschwinden. Diese schauten die bei dem warmen Wetter ungewöhnlich warm angezogene Frau zwar etwas seltsam an, taten jedoch was sie sagte.

Was ihr Glück war, denn als sie keine fünf Minuten von ihrem vorherigen Standort entfernt waren entstand aus dem Nichts ein zerstörerischer Zyklon, der sie hätte mit Leichtigkeit auseinander nehmen können. Die plötzliche Kälte ging vielen der Männer direkt auf die Knochen. Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie aus der Gefahrenzone. Erschöpft ließen sich die Männer an Deck nieder.

"Whoa, was war das denn?" fragte Rowdy sich mit dem Rücken an den Mast lehnend. Viele der Männer schauten verblüfft zu der Piratin, die ihnen soeben das Leben gerettet hatte. "Woher hast du das gewusst?" fragte Lucky, was sich alle fragten. "Es wird wohl Zeit zu erzählen, warum du direkt als vollwertiges Mitglied zu uns gekommen bist und nicht als Rookie, was in deinem Alter durchaus üblich ist" verkündete Shanks sich zu seiner Navigatorin stellend.

Diese lehnte sich an der Wand an als sie die Kälte langsam wieder verließ. "Ich dachte, das wäre weil Nami-san schon 8 Jahre Piratin war bevor sie zu uns kam" sagte Rowdy stirnrunzelnd, einige nickten zustimmend, auch sie hatten das geglaubt. "Das ist nur ein Teil des Grunds. Der andere Teil besteht in der Tatsache, dass Nami das Wetter, egal wie unvorhersehbar, denn mal wirklich, bisher haben wir alle geglaubt, dass man einen Zyklon nicht voraus sagen konnte..." die Männer nickten.

"Nami ist in der Lage das Wetter und plötzliche Wetterumschwünge zu spüren. Egal für wie unvorhersehbar es auch immer galt. Außerdem kann sie innerhalb von Sekunden die vielen Faktoren, die es gibt um zu einem Ziel zu reisen, errechnen und genau vorhersagen, wann wir voraussichtlich am Ziel sind. Bisher hat sie sich noch nicht getäuscht" verkündete der Kaiser stolz auf seine junge Navigatorin.

Einige der Männer, die anfangs etwas skeptisch waren, warum die junge Frau nun direkt vollwertiges Mitglied geworden war, verloren ihre Skepsis in genau dem Moment in dem sie kurz zuvor in dicken Klamotten an Deck gestürmt kam und sie aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht hatte, noch bevor sie sich bewusst gewesen waren, dass eine Gefahr lauerte. Shanks lieferte ihnen lediglich eine Erklärung.

"Komm rein und zieh dich um. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja noch etwas zu Frühstücken nach dem Schreck" sagte der Captain leise zu der Piratin. Diese nickte und verschwand mit dem Mann unter Deck. "Wow, also ich habe mich vorher hier schon immer sicher gefühlt, aber jetzt. Dass es tatsächlich jemanden gibt, der eine solche Gabe hat. Das ist ja der Wahnsinn" verkündete Rico, ein weiterer Rookie der Crew.

"Ich geh was essbares für die Beiden zusammen stellen" verkündete Flick und verschwand ebenfalls unter Deck. "Meine lieben Rookies" fing Ben an und schaute auf die vier jüngsten Männer der Crew, diese schluckten. Sie ahnten nichts Gutes. "Ihr habt nun die Ehre das Deck zu schrubben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß" grinste der schwarzhaarige Mann als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Sie hatten während des Manövers die Rookies rausgehalten, nun durften sie ihren Teil der Arbeit machen. Grummelnd gingen die vier Männer ans Werk.

"Der Boss hat mit Nami-chan einen richtigen Glückstreffer gemacht, was?" grinste Lucky als er sich zu Yasopp, Saber und Ben gesellte. "Was er gesagt hat ist noch nicht alles. Hast du mal eine ihrer Karten gesehen? Sie sind etwas bisher noch nie dagewesenes. Nami ist nicht nur unsere Navigatorin, sie ist auch gleichzeitig unsere Kartografin" gab Ben nickend zurück. "Und es hört nicht auf. Sie hat noch etwas..." der Vize ließ den Satz schweifen.

"Ja, ein brilliantes Köpfchen und sie ist so flink wie eine Katze" grinste Yasopp als er an ihr Training dachte. "Tja, sie wird wohl nicht umsonst Cat Thief genannt, was?" lachte Saber. Ben löste sich von der Unterhaltung und ging unter Deck. Kurze Zeit später fand er sich in dem Quartier seines Partners und der Navigatorin wieder.

Er klopfte und wurde anschließend hinein gerufen. Nami und Shanks saßen an dem Tisch inmitten des Raums und aßen ihr Frühstück. "Setz dich zu uns, willst du was?" fragte Shanks mit einem kleinen Grinsen als er seinen Vize erblickte. "Danke, aber ich habe bereits gegessen" antwortete Ben abwinkend und setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Eine sehr nützliche Gabe hast du da, Kleines" fing er an als er sich an ihre kupferfarbenen Augen erinnerte. "Findest du? Naja, als Navigator ist es wohl vorteilhaft" gab Nami abgelenkt zurück als sie sich von Shanks Teller einige Trauben klaute. "Hey, iss deine eigenen Trauben" murrte Shanks als er dem Klau beobachtete. "Hier, iss ne Kirsche" grinste sie und hielt ihm eine Frucht vor den Mund.

Der Mann schielte auf die Frucht und ließ sich anschließend von der jungen Frau füttern. "Hast du keine Trauben?" fragte der Captain auf ihren Teller schauend als sie ihm eine weitere Traube klaute. "Nein, dafür habe ich Kirschen... apropos, wo kann ich die beiden Mikan-Bäumchen hinmachen?" fragte sie an das Geschenk ihrer Schwester denkend. Die armen Pflanzen warteten noch immer auf einen Platz an Bord.

"Sag doch mal Rover Bescheid, er hat ein Händchen für Pflanzen. Der findet mit Sicherheit einen geeigneten Platz" antwortete Shanks sich nun selbst an ihren Kirschen bedienend. "Das werde ich wohl" murmelte die Piratin und klaute dem Mann die Kirsche, die er sich gerade geklaut hatte. "Hey, die habe ich mir geklaut" murrte er. "Und ich habe sie mir zurück geklaut" grinste Nami sich die Frucht stolz in den Mund schiebend.

"Wenn man euch so zu sieht könnte man meinen, ihr wärt zwei kleine Kinder oder..." auf Bens Gesicht breitete sich ein kleines Grinsen aus als beide ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. "Oder was?" fragte Nami mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue. "Das, Kleines, bleibt mein Geheimnis" antwortete der Vize schließlich äußerst amüsiert. Nami schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick. "Wie gemein" schmollte sie sich wieder ihrem Teller zu wendend.

Shanks behielt seinen Partner mit einem warnenden Blick eine Weile fest, bevor auch er sich wieder seinem Teller zuwandte, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Nami seine letzte Weintraube klaute. "Du kleine Diebin" verkündete er ihre Hand mit der Traube zu sich ziehend. "Hehehey! Ich hab die geklaut" lachte die Piratin als der Mann ihre Hand zu seinem Mund führte und die halbe Traube abbiss. Dann ließ er ihre Hand wieder gehen und sah amüsiert zu, wie die junge Frau die andere Hälfte aß, bevor er die Chance bekam, diese auch noch zu essen.

Ben schaute Shanks verblüfft an. War sich der Mann vollkommen darüber bewusst, was er gerade gemacht hatte? Er beobachtete wie sie sich nicht anders verhielten als sonst auch. Wo kam diese Vertrautheit her? Waren sie sich bewusst, wie nahe sie in der Sicht Außenstehender standen? Man konnte wirklich meinen, dass sie ein Paar waren.

Nach dem Essen warf Nami einen Blick auf eine der älteren Karten, die sie noch hatten und grinste. "Wir werden heute die Grandline erreichen" verkündete sie einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster werfend. "Prima" grinste Shanks sich streckend.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Da bin ich wieder, ich hoffe es gefällt euch :D

Drei Tage später legten sie auf Royal Port an. Diesmal ging Nami mit Shanks an Land. "Bleib bei mir. Dieser Ort ist Piraten gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich gesonnen" erklärte er als die Anderen Proviant holten. "Wir fragen uns durch bezüglich... wie war der Name?" fragte die junge Frau zu Shanks hinauf schauend. "Mika" antwortete Shanks. "Genau der. Wo fangen wir an?" fragte sie mit dem Captain in die Stadt gehend.

/*/*/*/*/*

"Sind alle wieder da?" fragte Shanks als sie wieder an Bord gingen. "Ja, hast du ein neues Ziel?" fragte Ben nickend. "Water 7. Wir haben ihn um knapp eine Woche verpasst. Wenn wir uns beeilen, könnten wir ihn dort einholen. Soweit wir das erfahren haben ist sein Boot beschädigt" antwortete der Captain. "Wir legen ab" verkündete Nami als sie den neuen Logport an ihr Handgelenk befestigte.

"Wenn die Seekarten, die wir haben halbwegs stimmen können wir es innerhalb der nächsten vier Tage schaffen in Water 7 anzukommen" sagte sie zu dem Captain und Vize kommend. "Kommst du Nami-chan? Ich habe einige Verbesserungen an deiner Waffe gemacht. Magst du mal schauen?" fragte Yasopp mit einer angezogenen Augenbraue. "Ja natürlich" grinste sie und folgte dem Mann unter Deck.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Zwei Tage später hatten sie drei Angriffe von Seekönigen, einen kleineren Sturm und ein Treffen auf die Marine hinter sich. Sie hatten alles recht erfolgreich gemeistert. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Nami fertigte ihre erste Seekarte, seit sie mit den Shanks-Piraten unterwegs war, an. "Willst du nicht bald mal ins Bett?" fragte Shanks von seinem Bett aus auf die junge Frau, die am Zeichentisch saß, schauend.

"Gleich" antwortete diese abwesend, ihren alten Federkiel in ein kleines Fässchen tunkend. Der Mann legte sich auf seinen Rücken, schloss seine Augen und schlief ein. Kurz nach 3 Uhr öffnete er verschlafen seine Augen. Irgendwas hatte ihn geweckt. Der Mann schaute auf und erblickte Nami in einem übergroßen Hemd. Sie schaute unsicher auf ihn hinunter.

"Was ist?" fragte er heiser vom Schlaf klingend. "Ich..." sie schaute zur Seite. "Ich kann nicht schlafen... kann ich..." Nami schluckte, wieso war das so schwierig? Sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, denn Shanks hob seine Decke etwas auf der Seite des Fensters an. "Komm her" sagte er leise. Nami ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und kletterte über den Mann hinweg auf die offene Seite.

Fast zaghaft legte sie sich neben den Mann, dieser zögerte nicht lange und zog sie an sich. Er schlang seinen Arm um ihren Bauch und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare tief ein. "Schlaf" flüsterte er bereits wieder auf den besten Weg einzuschlafen. "Danke" sagte die junge Frau leise sich entspannend, nun wo sie wieder in seiner sicheren Umarmung lag. Dort konnte ihr niemand etwas anhaben. Nicht einmal ihre Alpträume erreichten sie dort.

Zur Antwort drückte der Mann sie etwas fester an sich. "Schlaf" wiederholte er, nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Der Mann spürte wie sie sich vollkommen entspannte und schließlich einschlief. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie schlief huschte ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war. Der Gedanke daran war beflügelnd.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Als der Mann am anderen Morgen wach wurde lag die junge Frau noch immer wie in der Nacht in seinem Arm und schlief tief und fest. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl zu wissen, dass er nicht aufstehen musste bevor sie wach wurde. Sie wusste hoffentlich noch, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war, was bedeutete, dass er liegen bleiben und ihre Nähe aufs vollste genießen konnte.

Nami öffnete langsam ihre Augen und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, so geborgen hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Als der Mann merkte, dass sie wach war, lockerte er seinen Arm, der noch immer um ihren Bauch geschlungen war. Zu seiner Überraschung drehte sie sich, sodass ihre Front nun an seiner lag. "Guten Morgen" murmelte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "'n Morgen" nuschelte sie ihren Kopf entspannt an seine Brust lehnend.

Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner freien Brust und wanderten langsam zu seinem Nacken hinauf. Auf ihrem Weg hinterließen sie Gänsehaut bei dem Mann. Wie lange war es her, dass er solch weiblichen Kontakt hatte? Viel zu lange. "Das ist schön" murmelte sie verschlafen als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Sie fühlte sich so an ihn geschmiegt noch wundervoller an als zuvor.

Darum bettelnd, dass sein Körper noch eine Weile weiter schlief atmete er tief durch. "Hmmh~" stimmte er mit einem kleinen Nicken zu. Er spürte, wie sie bei dem Geräusch leicht zitterte und schloss angestrengt seine Augen als er spürte, wie sein Körper nun doch am Erwachen war. Der Mann musste etwas tun und das schnell.

Also schenkte er ihr ein verspieltes Grinsen und fing an sie zu kitzeln. "Jahahahaha... hör auf... hahahaha" krisch die junge Frau ihn loslassend und sich von ihm wegdrehend. "Haha, hab dich" grinste er als er in dem wunderbaren Gelächter aufging. "Hahahahahaha... das wirst du... hahahaha... bereuen... Hahaha" drohte sie lachend. Breit grinsend ließ er sie gehen.

Shanks schaute amüsiert zu, wie Nami kichernd neben ihm lag. "Das war gemein" verkündete sie atemlos zu ihm hinauf schauend. Der Mann grinste breit, ehe er es sich versah lag er auf seinem Rücken mit der jungen Frau auf seinem Bauch sitzend. "Das gibt Rache" verkündete sie mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen zu ihm hinab schauend.

Am liebsten würde er nach ihrem Kopf greifen, sie noch ein weiteres Stück zu sich ziehen und um den Verstand küssen. Stattdessen krallte er seine Hand in das Bettlaken, nicht auf den Impuls reagierend. Nur warum musste sie es ihm so schwer machen? "Da bin ich ja mal gespannt" grinste er amüsiert.

Um ihm den zufriedenen Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, zog sie sein Kissen unter seinem Kopf hervor und presste es ihm auf das Gesicht. Ben wählte genau diesen Moment um das Quartier zu betreten. "Uhm... okay... Kleine, du weißt, dass wir den noch brauchen?" fragte er amüsiert.

"Ouhn... wirklich?" gab sie fast bettelnd zurück. Sie klang wie ein kleines Kind, das ein Spielzeug wieder abgeben musste. Ben biss ein Lachen hervor. Sie überraschte ihn immer wieder, jedes Mal, wenn er morgens dieses Quartier betrat wurde er aufs neue mit den unmöglichsten Situationen konfrontiert.

"Ja wirklich" antwortete der Vize nickend. Nami runzelte die Stirn und schaute von Ben zu Shanks. Sie nahm das Kissen von seinem Gesicht und schaute ihn finster an. "Du hast Glück gehabt" murrte sie aufstehend, sie schnappte sich ein paar Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. Shanks atmete tief durch und schaute zu seinem Partner, der ihn amüsiert beobachtete.

"Was ist?" fragte der rothaarige Mann. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich bemitleiden oder beneiden soll. Was hast du angestellt damit sie dich mit deinem eigenen Kissen ersticken will?" gab der Vize mit angehobenen Mundwinkeln zurück. "Ich hab sie durchgekitzelt. Und glaub mir, sie ist herrlich kitzelig" grinste der Captain.

"Okay... und wie kam es dazu?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Pirat interessiert. "Uhm... nun ja... es war entweder das oder was ganz anderes" antwortete Shanks sich die Stirn haltend. "Sie hält dich auf Trab, was?" grinste Ben in etwa verstehend. "Du weißt nicht mal die Hälfte davon" murrte der Kaiser sich durch die Haare fahrend. "Wo hat sie geschlafen?" fragte der Vize als er auf Namis unangetastetes Bett schaute.

Shanks hob nur eine Augenbraue an. "Bei dir?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann verblüfft. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie Alpträume hat. Ich scheine sie zu beruhigen" antwortete der Kaiser mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Wie lange schlaft ihr schon im selben Bett?" fragte Ben seinen Partner eingehend musternd. "Seit der zweiten Nacht, die sie zur Crew gehört. Allerdings war gestern Abend das erste Mal, dass sie zu mir kam und wahrscheinlich auch das erste Mal, dass sie es mitbekommen hat" antwortete der Kaiser mit einem Blick, der dem Vize sagte, dass er es für sich behalten sollte.

Ben verschluckte sich an Nichts. Das erklärte allerdings ihre enge Nähe zueinander. Allem Anschein nach hatte es seinem Partner schwer erwischt, nur wusste er wohl nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. "Glaubst du, sie ist deine Piraten-Lady?" fragte der Vize leise. "Ich... weiß es nicht. Sie ist so jung... es kann sein..." antwortete Shanks sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Hand durch die Haare fahrend.

"Warum bist du hier? Wir haben doch sicherlich nicht schon wieder das Frühstück verpasst" fragte der Captain zu Ben aufsehend. Dieser deutete sein Grinsen an als er einen Stapel Steckbriefe hervor holte. "Die Zeitung war heute besonders früh da" grinste der Mann als Nami vollkommen bekleidet aus dem Bad kam. "Was gibt's?" fragte sie auf den Stapel Steckbriefe schauend.

"Sabers Kopfgeld ist wieder gestiegen. Er ist der Marine jetzt stolze 170.000.000 Berrie wert, Rico hat nun 45.000.000 und tadaaa... die Kleine hat nun ihren ersten Steckbrief mit 11.000.000 Berrie. Glückwunsch, Kleines" grinste der Vize den Steckbrief der jungen Frau hervor ziehend. "Oh mein Gott" verkündete die Navigatorin erschrocken. Das Bild zeigte sie mit einem triumphierenden Blick als sie einen 100 Berrie Schein hervor gezogen hatte und eher unbewusst in eine Kamera schaute.

"Naja, das Bild ist ganz süß" sagte sie als sie das Bild von sich studierte. "Also ich würde sagen, dass wir heute Abend darauf feiern müssen" grinste Shanks ihr den Steckbrief abnehmend.


	10. Chapter 10

Am anderen Tag kamen sie in Water 7 an. "Wow, was ein Anblick" verkündete die Navigatorin als sie auf die Wasserstadt schaute. "Das ist es immer wieder" sagte Shanks als er sich zu ihr gesellte. "Warst du schon oft hier?" fragte sie zu ihm hinunter schauend als er sich mit seinem Arm an die Reling stützte. "Wir haben die Red Force hier bauen lassen. Eisberg, ich glaube er ist mittlerweile Bürgermeister hier, hat sie selbst entworfen und gebaut. Ich freue mich ihn wiederzusehen" grinste der Mann auf die Stadt schauend.

Kurze Zeit später legten sie an einer relativ gut geschützten Stelle an und gingen an Land. "Ich geh die Insel erforschen" grinste Nami und verschwand noch bevor Shanks etwas sagen konnte. "Sie ist ein großes Mädchen, Shanks. Sie hat 8 Jahre lang alleine auf dem Meer überlebt, da wird sie ja wohl eine Tour in dieser Piraten-freundlichen Stadt alleine überleben" verkündete Ben als er den besorgten Blick seines Partners sah.

"Du hast Recht. Komm, lass uns Eisberg einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Ich bin gespannt was er so neues zu erzählen hat" grinste der Captain und gemeinsam gingen sie an Land. Der Rest der Crew wusste, was zu machen war, außerdem lag es im gemeinsamen Interesse nach Mika zu suchen, da brauchte der Captain sie nicht ständig wieder daran zu erinnern.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Paulie war ein weiteres Mal auf der Flucht vor diesen anhänglichen Kredithaien. Der blonde Vorarbeiter der Galley-La, dem Schiffsbau-Unternehmen, das die Stadt auszeichnete, hatte so einige Schulden und natürlich wollten diese Männer ihr Geld von ihm wieder. Ein weiteres Mal fluchend, dass er in die Falle dieser Haie gegangen war, als er das Geld am nötigsten gebraucht hatte, ließ er ein Seil seinen Arm hinunter gleiten. Er nahm Schwung und beförderte ein Seil von der Brücke, über die er rannte an einem Schornstein eines Gebäudes.

Dort würden sie ihn nicht hin folgen können. Er nahm Anlauf und sprang auf das Dach. Dabei warf er einen triumphierenden Blick auf seine nun fluchenden Verfolger. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Dach fallen, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. "Beeindruckend" verkündete eine weibliche Stimme. Überrascht flogen seine Augen auf und er schaute auf das wohl ungewöhnlichste Geschöpf, das er je gesehen hatte.

Eine junge Frau mit kurzem kupferfarbenen Haar, dunklen Augen, gekleidet in einer langen Jeans und einem ordentlichen T-Shirt schaute ihn mit mildem Interesse an. Sie hatte eine mörderische Figur und war zu seiner großen Überraschung vollkommen bekleidet. Sie war wohl die erste Frau, die er auf Anhieb nicht als schamlos bezeichnete und noch dazu war sie wunderschön.

"Uhm... was machst du hier?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Es passierte nicht jeden Tag, dass er einer Frau auf dem Dach begegnete. "Ich genieße den Ausblick" antwortete sie grinsend. Paulie hob eine Augenbraue an und sah sich um. Sie hatte Recht, der Ausblick von dem Dach war sagenhaft. "Bist du auf der Durchreise? Ich habe dich hier noch nicht gesehen" fragte der sonst so schüchterne Mann, überrascht dass er nicht anfing zu stottern und hoffnungslos zu erröten.

"Yep, du wohnst hier?" fragte sie zu ihm hinüber schauend. "Ja. Oh, ich komm zu spät zur Arbeit. Vielleicht sieht man sich nochmal. Ich bin übrigens Paulie" grinste der blonde Mann sich selbst nicht wieder erkennend als er sein Seil nahm. "Nami" grinste sie und sah zu, wie der Mann mit Hilfe seines Seils vom Dach stieg.

Unten angekommen rannte der Mann zu Dock 1. "Hey Paulie, du hast es gerade so noch geschafft" grinste ein Mann mit einer langen viereckigen Nase und einer Kappe als er den ersten Vorarbeiter erblickte. "Hi Kaku. Ist Eisberg-san noch nicht hier?" fragte der blonde Mann erleichtert. "Nein" antwortete der Mann mit der Kappe und schaute zu einem anderen Mann mit schwarzem Haar und einer Taube auf der Schulter.

"Ich habe gehört, dass ein Yonkou im Moment bei ihm ist" informierte der schwarzhaarige Mann. "Ein Yonkou?" wiederholte Paulie erstaunt. Ein solch hohes Tier in der Stadt zu haben verhieß in der Regel nur Ärger. "Ja, ich habe gehört es soll niemand anderer als Akagami Shanks sein" warf ein großer bärtiger Mann ein. "Shanks? Bist du da sicher, Tilestone?" fragte der blonde Vorarbeiter erstaunt.

"Ja, wieso?" gab der große Mann zurück. "Weil Eisberg-san sein Schiff persönlich entworfen und gebaut hat. Es soll ein Meisterwerk sein" antwortete der blonde Vorarbeiter. "Wow, was ich nicht geben würde um es mir anzuschauen" sagte ein weiterer Mann mit Sonnenbrille. "Da könntest du Glück haben, wir werden die Red Force morgen besichtigen dürfen" verkündete Eisberg als er mit Kalifa, dem rothaarigen Kaiser, dessen Vize und dem blonden Scharfschützen in die Werft kam.

Shanks betrachtete sich die 5 Männer, die vor ihm standen. "An wen hattest du gedacht?" fragte er zu seinem blauhaarigen Mann schauend. "Paulie, Lucchi und Kaku" antwortete der Bürgermeister auf seine drei besten Männer zeigend. Shanks und Ben tauschten Blicke aus, sie spürten, dass mit den letzteren Beiden etwas nicht stimmte. Er wollte sie nicht auf seinem Schiff haben.

"Nein. Er kann mit, aber diese Beiden möchte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht auf meinem Schiff haben" sagte der Kaiser schließlich, Lucchi und Kaku Blicke zu werfend, die sie wissen ließ, dass er ihnen nicht traute. "Uhm... okay, dann eben Paulie, Loui-Loui und Tilestone" gab der blauhaarige Mann etwas perplex zurück und zeigte auf die anderen beiden Männer. "Prima" grinste der Pirat in seiner üblichen Art.

"Was ist mit Kalifa, kann sie mitkommen?" fragte Eisberg zu seiner Sekretärin schauend. "Nein, Frauen sind bei uns an Bord nicht erlaubt" antwortete Shanks der jungen Frau den selben Blick zuwerfend, wie er auch schon Lucchi und Kaku zugeworfen hatte. "Solange wir sie nicht selbst aus dem Wasser gefischt haben" ergänzte Yasopp stolz. Shanks und Ben grinsten bei dem Kommentar während die Anderen sie verwirrt anschauten.

Lucchi, Kaku und Kalifa tauschten unbehagliche Blicke aus. Kurz bevor Shanks mit seinen Männern die Werft wieder verließ ging Lucchi auf den Mann zu. Shanks drehte sich zu ihm um, noch bevor der andere Mann bei ihm ankam. "Ich weiß, dass mit euch etwas nicht stimmt, also wenn ihr euch von meinem Schiff und meiner Crew fern haltet, halte ich den Mund, haben wir uns verstanden?" warnte der Kaiser mit einem finsteren Blick. Lucchi nickte während Hattori, die Taube auf seiner Schulter salutierte. "Verstanden" verkündete der Vogel, anschließend verschwanden die Piraten.

"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Kaku als er auf seinen Kollegen zu kam. "Wir sollen uns von seinem Schiff und seiner Crew fernhalten, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass er uns verrät" antwortete Lucchi durch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. "Mit einem Kaiser ist nicht zu spaßen. Wir halten uns besser an seinen Rat, ansonsten war alles umsonst" sagte Kalifa als sie sich zu ihnen gesellte. Lucchi nickte. "Hey, zurück an die Arbeit mit euch" rief Paulie.

/*/*/*/*

"Was ist los mit dir, Paulie?" fragte Kaku als sie den Abend in Bluenos Bar saßen und den Tag ausklingen ließen. "W-w-was soll denn los sein?" stotterte der blonde Mann errötend. "Suchst du jemanden? Jedes Mal, wenn die Tür aufgeht schaust du, als wenn du auf jemanden wartest" neckte der langnasige Mann als die Röte in den Wangen des ersten Vorarbeiters zunahm.

"Ist nicht wahr. Wartest du etwa auf eine Frau?" fragte Lucchi ihn neckend. Würde es funktionieren, würde nun wohl Rauch aus seinen Ohren aufsteigen. "Wer ist sie?" fragte Kaku interessiert. Es war herrlich den schüchternen Mann zu necken. "Sie heißt Nami" gestand der Mann schließlich. "Nami, was ein hübscher Name. Wo hast du sie kennengelernt?" fragte Lucchi grinsend, auch er hatte seinen Spaß daran den Mann zu necken.

"Auf einem Dach, so seltsam wie das klingen mag" antwortete der blonde Mann. "Wieder vor den Kredithaien geflohen?" fragte Kaku amüsiert. "Was hat sie da oben gemacht?" fragte Lucchi als Paulie genickt hatte. "Die Aussicht genossen" grinste der blonde Mann. "Wie kam sie da hoch?" fragte Kaku amüsiert. "Ich... habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung" antwortete der Vorarbeiter stirnrunzelnd. Wie kam sie auf das Dach?


	11. Chapter 11

Am anderen Morgen ging Paulie mit Eisberg-san, Loui-Loui und Tilestone zur Red Force. "Wow" verkündete Loui-Loui als er das große Schiff sah. "Ah, da seid ihr ja. Kommt rauf" grinste Shanks als er die Männer erblickte. Das Schiff war schlichtweg der Wahnsinn. Shanks zeigte Eisberg und den Anderen kleinere und größere Veränderungen, die seine Leute an dem ursprünglichen Schiff, das Eisberg entworfen hatte, vorgenommen hatten.

"Aus wievielen Männern besteht die Crew?" fragte Eisberg als sie in einen der Mannschaftsräume hinein schauten. "Wir sind ca. 40 Mann" antwortete der Kaiser mit einem kleinen Grinsen als sie in einen anderen Gang einbogen. "Wow, ist ja fast so laut wie auf Dock 1" verkündete Tilestone. Shanks grinste breit. "Wir können in mein Quartier gehen, da ist es in der Regel etwas leiser" grinste er, er wollte eh noch mit Eisberg über Mika reden.

"Tolle Idee" sagte Eisberg und die Männer folgten dem Kaiser in dessen Quartier. An der Tür angekommen öffnete Shanks diese langsam und schaute in den Raum. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Kommt rein" sagte er grinsend und öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter. Die Männer betraten den Raum und glaubten ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.

An dem Tisch saß eine junge Frau mit kupferfarbenen Haar. Eher gesagt lag sie mit ihrem Kopf auf ihren angewinkelten Armen und schlief seelenruhig, unter ihr lag eine ausgerollte Papierrolle, ein Federkiel lag neben ihrer Hand und ein kleines Tintenfässchen stand etwas entfernt. Shanks ging auf die junge Frau, die Paulie als Nami identifizierte, zu und kniete auf ihre Augenhöhe.

"Hey Nami. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du im Bett schlafen sollst?" fragte er sanft. Langsam öffneten sich ihre dunklen Augen und sie schaute verschlafen auf den legendären Piraten. "Hm? Oh, du bist schon zurück? Ich muss eingeschlafen sein" murmelte sie verschlafen klingend. "Leg dich ins Bett" sagte Shanks und half der jungen Frau auf. Kurze Zeit später lag sie in dem Bett hinter dem Tisch und schlief wieder ein ohne zu bemerken, dass sie Besuch hatten.

"Ich dachte du lässt keine Frauen an Bord?" fragte Eisberg überrascht. "Was soll ich sagen? Sie gehört zu der Kategorie, die wir aus dem Wasser gefischt haben" grinste der Kaiser den Männern Plätze an dem Tisch anbietend. "Whoa, hat sie das gezeichnet?" fragte Tilestone erstaunt als er ein lebensechtes Bild von Water 7 sah. "Hm? Ja, das sieht nach ihrem Werk aus" antwortete Shanks auf die halb-fertige Zeichnung schauend.

"Sie ist wirklich begabt" sagte Eisberg ebenfalls auf die Zeichnung schauend. "Ihr könnt ruhig normal reden, wenn sie schläft, dann schläft sie" grinste der Kaiser zu dem Bett, auf dem die junge Frau lag, schauend. "Warum seid ihr hergekommen?" fragte Eisberg zu dem Piraten schauend. "Wir suchen jemanden. Ein ehemaliges Crew-Mitglied" antwortete Shanks.

"Was hat er verbrochen?" fragte der Bürgermeister. "Er hat meinen Navigator ermordet" antwortete der rothaarige Mann finster und schaute anschließend wieder auf die schlafende Nami. "Wir sind ihm bis in den Eastblue gefolgt, durch reinen Zufall haben wir dort Nami gefunden" erklärte er. "Sie trieb auf dem Meer, mehr Tod als lebendig. Vor kurzem ist sie dann offiziell meiner Crew beigetreten. Sie ist und wird die einzige Frau sein, die je dieses Schiff betritt, geschweige denn zur Crew gehört" fügte er hinzu.

"Warum das?" fragte Eisberg überrascht. "Ich weiß nicht, sie ist äußerst begabt, außerdem hat sie die komplette Crew um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt. Wir wollten sie nicht mehr gehen lassen" grinste der Captain. "Ist das Blut?" fragte Paulie als er auf den Federkiel schaute.

"Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, warum sie ihn behalten hat" gab Shanks stirnrunzelnd zurück. "Weil ich ihn von meiner Mutter bekommen habe" antwortete die junge Frau sich langsam aufsetzend. "Ich wollte ihn nicht... nun ja... wegwerfen" erklärte sie mit den Schultern zuckend. "Wessen Blut ist das?" fragte Paulie etwas überrascht auf die junge Piratin schauend.

Die anderen Männer sahen ihn verblüfft an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn so normal mit einer Frau reden hören. "Meins" antwortete sie eine Hand durch ihre Haare streichend. "Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Nami, Shanks Navigatorin und Kartografin" grinste sie aufstehend. "Navigatorin? Bist du nicht ein wenig jung dafür?" fragte Eisberg überrascht. Die meisten Navigatoren waren um die 30 Jahre alt.

"Weiß nicht. Shanks muss das beurteilen" grinste sie zu dem Kaiser schauend. "Wie gesagt, sie ist äußerst begabt" stimmte der Captain zu. "Nami das sind Eisberg, Tilestone, Loui-Loui und...-" "Paulie, ich weiß, wir haben uns gestern bereits kennengelernt" grinste sie zu dem blonden Mann, dieser errötete etwas.

"Was wo?" fragte Eisberg überrascht. "Auf dem Dach eines der unteren Häuser" antwortete Paulie. "Auf einem Dach?" wiederholte Shanks zu seiner Navigatorin schauend. "Ja, warum denn nicht?" gab diese zurück. "Was hast du auf einem Dach gemacht?" fragte Eisberg zu seinem Vorarbeiter schauend. "Uhm... mich versteckt?" bot der junge Mann an. "Und du?" fragte Shanks zu Nami schauend.

"Ich habe die Aussicht genossen" antwortete sie mit den Schultern zuckend. "Wie bist du da rauf gekommen?" fragte der Mann stirnrunzelnd. "Diebische Katze? Ich komme überall drauf oder rein, wenn ich das will. Nur mit dem raus bin ich einige wenige Male gescheitert" grinste sie verspielt zu ihm schauend. Shanks grinste sie breit an.

"Es war als hättest du einen sechsten Sinn dafür gehabt, wann immer ich ausbrechen wollte" grinste sie. "Oh glaub mir, das hatte ich und es ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel wie du Saber außer Gefächt gesetzt hast" gab der rothaarige Mann amüsiert zurück. "Wenn er sich nicht daran erinnert, dann wird es wohl mein kleines Geheimnis bleiben. So und ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden, Yasopp wartet schon auf mich im Trainingsraum" sagte sie und verschwand mit einem kleinen Winken aus dem Quartier.

"Uhm... ausbrechen?" wiederholte Loui-Loui etwas verwirrt. Shanks biss ein kleines Lachen hervor. "Sagen wir es so, bei ihrem ersten Aufenthalt hier wollte sie eigentlich nicht bleiben. Ich hatte ihr angeboten sie auf der nächsten Insel, die wir angesteuert haben abzusetzen, aber sie ist sturer als jeder andere Mensch, den ich je kennengelernt habe" grinste er.

"Nami war zu der Zeit anderweitig gebunden. Nach etwa einer Woche kam ihr Captain und hat sie mit sich genommen. Kurz darauf haben wir sie... sagen wir abgeworben" fügte er etwas ernster hinzu. Jeder der Männer konnte eine unterdrückte Wut in dem Piraten erkennen, was war wirklich passiert? "Also zurück zu Mika..."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hey Paulie, wie war's auf dem Schiff des Kaisers?" fragte Kaku als die Arbeiter der Werft einen weiteren Abend in Bluenos verbrachte. "Das Schiff ist wie ich es erwartet habe. Es wurde eindeutig von Eiberg-san entworfen. Ein Meisterwerk" antwortete der blonde Vorarbeiter eine seiner Zigarren hervor holend und sie anzündend.

"Außerdem habe ich sie auch wieder getroffen" murmelte er leise. "Sie? Meinst du das Mädel von dem Dach? Nami, oder?" fragte Lucchi nun auch interessiert. "Ja, sie gehört zu der Crew des Yonkous" antwortete Paulie seufzend. "Was? Ich dachte da dürfen keine Frauen an Bord?" fragte Kaku überrascht. "Nun ja, Shanks sagte, sie gehörte wohl zu der Kategorie, die sie selbst aus dem Wasser geholt haben. Sie haben sie vor einigen Wochen aus dem Meer gefischt" antwortete der Vorarbeiter.

"Und dann haben sie sie einfach behalten?" fragte Hattori von Lucchis Schulter. "Nein, er sagte etwas davon, dass er sie abgeworben hat. Von wem oder was bleibt wohl ein Rätsel" antwortete Paulie stirnrunzelnd. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie der Kaiser mit einem Teil seiner Crew die Bar betrat. Der rothaarige Mann warf den Werftarbeitern einen freundlichen Blick zu, der gegenüber Lucchi, Kaku und nun auch Blueno zu einem warnenden wurde, als keiner hinschaute.

Jedoch hielt die Anwesenheit dieser Personen ihn nicht vom Feiern ab. Alle Werftarbeiter mussten zugeben, dass diese Piraten wussten wie man feierte. Paulie schaute sich in der Bar um. In einer etwas dunkleren Ecke sah er die Square Sisters, Zanbai und einige andere Männer der berühmten Franky Familie. Ob sie die Dreistigkeit hatten jemanden aus Shanks Crew mit sich nehmen zu wollen? Schließlich waren sie Hobby-Kopfgeldjäger.

Dem Anschein nach hatten sie zu viel Respekt vor dem Kaiser, ihr Glück. Er hatte gehört, dass mit dem Mann nicht zu spaßen war, wenn jemand seinen Nakama etwas antun wollte. Die Piraten feierten ausgelassen als sich zwei dieser schamlosen Frauen von Water 7 an den Kaiser ranschmeißen wollten. Der Rest der Crew schaute sich das Schauspiel insgeheim amüsiert an.

Der rothaarige Mann war weniger begeistert über die Aufmerksamkeit, als sich die Frauen erhofft hatten. Die Tür zur Bar öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und eine wunderschöne junge Frau kam gefolgt von einem blonden Mann die Bar. "Nami" sagte Paulie leise. Überrascht drehten sich Kaku und Lucchi zu der jungen Frau um. Diese scannte gerade die Bar.

Als ihre dunklen Augen auf Paulie fielen, schenkte sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln und schaute sich anschließend weiter um. Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte der Vorarbeiter wie die Frankys einen Steckbrief hervor zogen und ihn sich gegenseitig zeigten, dann kamen sie zusammen auf die junge Frau zu. "Diebische Katze Nami. Komm mit uns" fing Zanbai an, er merkte nicht, dass plötzlich etwa 40 äußerst gefährliche Blicke auf ihm lagen.

"Und warum?" fragte die junge Frau ruhig. "Natürlich weil wir uns dein Kopfgeld holen wollen" antwortete der Mann als sei er der gefährlichste Mann der Welt. "Hm... nein, ich denke nicht" antwortete die Piratin nachdenklich klingend, noch bevor die Frankys reagieren konnten, packte sie sich geschickt den Putzeimer, der an der Tür stand, schleuderte den Inhalt über die möchte-gern Kopfgeldjäger und zog einen kleinen Stab aus ihrem Gürtel.

"Cool Charge" verkündete sie und ehe sie es sich versahen standen nun die Frankys als Eisstatuen inmitten des Raums. "Ich glaube, das dürfte vorerst reichen" sagte sie unbeeindruckt als sie den Stab wieder an ihrem Gürtel verstaute. Nach den ersten verblüfften Blicken brachen die Piraten in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Breit grinsend ging sie an der Eisstatue vorbei. Einer der Werftarbeiter ging vorsichtig an die Statue heran und klopfte auf solides Eis. "Deine neue Wunderwaffe, Nami-chan?" lachte Lucky als er das Klopfen auf dem Eis hörte. "Cool, oder?" grinste die junge Frau. "Sehr cool" lachte Saber über das Wortspiel.

"Und das, mein Junge, ist der Grund warum Nami-san nicht als Rookie sondern direkt als vollwertige Piratin zu uns gekommen ist" lachte ein weiterer Mann zu einem der Rookies schauend. Die Werftarbeiter sahen, wie die junge Frau zu dem Kaiser ging, bei dem noch immer zwei Frauen saßen und alles daran versuchten ihn für sich zu gewinnen.

"Na? Willst du mir nicht deine Freundinnen vorstellen?" fragte Nami ihre Arme von hinten über seine Schultern legend und sich an ihn lehnend. Shanks fasste mit einem kleinen Lächeln an ihre ineinander verhakten Hände. "Wen?" fragte er abgelenkt. "Was? Hm... macht euch ab, seht ihr nicht, dass er beschäftigt ist?" fragte die junge Frau grob als sie zu den beiden sehr unvorteilhaft gekleideten Frauen schaute.

Die Frauen schauten sie finster an, was Nami zum Grinsen brachte. Ein unheiliges Feuer machte sich in ihren Augen breit, das würde Spaß machen, jedoch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Shanks die Blicke der Frauen ebenfalls gesehen hatte und nun ja sich sehr beschützerisch gegenüber seiner Navigatorin fühlte. Auch er schaute die Beiden finster an. Von dem nun äußerst gefährlichen Paar erschreckt verschwanden Beide ohne einen Blick zurück als wenn sie um ihr Leben rennen würden.

"Was? Hey, ich wollte sie verscheuchen" verkündete die Navigatorin als sie den Blick des rothaarigen Mannes sah. Shanks Blick klarte auf der Stelle auf als er zu der wutentbrannten Piratin schaute, die nun hinter ihm stand. Sie raubte nicht nur seinem Atem. Wütend und voller Feuer sah sie aus wie eine Göttin.

"Beruhige dich Kleines. Du wirst schon wieder deine Chance bekommen" sagte Ben ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legend. "Na gut" murrte sie Shanks noch immer einen finsteren Blick zuwerfend. "Chuck? Hast du alles dabei?" fragte sie sich schließlich umdrehend und nach dem Schiffsarzt schauend. "Yep" grinste der Mann und holte eine Tasche hervor.

"Prima" gab die Frau zurück und gesellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe, die um den Arzt herum saßen. Diese machten ihr neben dem Mann Platz. "Du kennst den Drill" sagte der Arzt als sich die junge Frau die Jacke auszog. Auf ihrer linken Schulter kam das Tattoo eines Hais zum Vorschein. "Wo habe ich das schon mal gesehen?" fragte Paulie leise. "Das ist das Zeichen der Arlong-Piraten. Eine Fischmenschenbande, die bekanntlicherweise Menschen verabscheuen" sagte Lucchi ebenso leise.

Sein Interesse an der jungen Frau war nun geweckt. Konnte sie in Zukunft wirklich eine Gefahr darstellen? Sollte er sie im Marine-Hautquartier melden? "Was? Aber Nami ist ein Mensch" fragte Paulie überrascht zu seinem Nakama aufschauend. "Was wohl bedeutet, dass sie äußerst nützlich ist" sagte Kaku nachdenklich.

Er hatte die selben Gedanken wie Lucchi. Konnte sie tatsächlich zu einer wirklichen Bedrohung in Zukunft werden? Sie schüttelten sich aus ihren Gedanken als sie den finsteren Blick des Kaisers erblickten. Woher wusste er nur, dass sie etwas ausheckten?


	12. Chapter 12

Am folgenden Abend genossen die Werft-Arbeiter ihren vorerst letzten Abend in Bluenos, zwei Tage darauf erwarteten sie die Aqua Laguna, eine mächtige Welle, die Jahr für Jahr wieder kam. Sie mussten die Stadt darauf vorbereiten. Dieses Mal hatte sich auch Eisberg-san dazu überreden lassen mitzukommen.

Auch die Shanks-Piraten fanden sich dort ein, sie hatten mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass sich Mika wohl noch auf der Insel befand und erst mal nicht weg kam. Gerade als Shanks mit Nami die Bar betrat schwankte die junge Frau sich ihre Stirn haltend. "Nami" verkündete der Kaiser besorgt. Auf der Stelle lag die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der Piraten auf der jungen Frau, die sich nun mit einer Hand schwer an ihren Captain stützte.

"Nami-san" rief einer der Männer besorgt als sich Chuck bereits auf den Weg zu ihr machte. Shanks lotste sie auf einen nahegelegenen Stuhl, in der Nähe von Paulie, Kaku, Lucchi und Eisberg. "Was ist los?" fragte der Kaiser sich besorgt auf ihre Augenhöhe kniend. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete verstand er. Sie hatten nicht den gewohnten dunklen Ton sondern waren nun ein helles Kupfer, was ihrer Haare glich.

"Irgendetwas großes kommt auf uns zu" verkündete sie sich noch immer angestrengt den Kopf haltend. Die junge Frau zitterte durch die Wucht, der Veränderung in der Atmosphäre. "Steht irgendwas an?" fragte Shanks zu Eisberg schauend. "Die Aqua Laguna, aber sie soll erst in frühestens 2-3 Tagen eintreffen" antwortete der blauhaarige Mann stirnrunzelnd.

"Was spürst du?" fragte Shanks wieder zu der jungen Frau schauend. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sowas vorher noch nicht gespürt. Es fühlt sich an, als wenn sich irgendwas über mich schließen würde. Es kommt von allen Seiten" antwortete sie ins leere schauend. "Ben, schick jemanden los, der nach der Red Force schaut. Wenn sie sagt, dass etwas Großes auf uns zu kommt, dann wird es wohl auch so sein" orderte Shanks als Chuck der jungen Frau ein Glas Wasser brachte.

"Wie kannst du da so sicher sein?" fragte Eisberg überrascht über das Vertrauen in die junge Frau. "Sie hat uns auf dem Weg hier her vor einem erst entstehenden Zyklon und einem Sturm weggelotst. Nami hat die Gabe das Wetter zu fühlen. Wenn sie sagt, dass etwas auf uns zukommt, dann glaub mir, kommt etwas auf uns zu" erklärte der Kaiser entschlossen.

"Geht's wieder?" fragte Shanks der jungen Frau besorgt den Pony aus dem Gesicht streichend. Nami zitterte noch immer, jedoch nickte sie. "Der Druckabfall war übel, aber ich gewöhne mich langsam dran" antwortete sie einen Schluck trinkend. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich mit ihrer Stirn an Shanks Schulter und atmete tief durch. Eisberg hatte in der Zwischenzeit vorsichtshalber jemanden nach draußen geschickt um nachzuschauen.

Der Mann kam kopfschüttelnd wieder zurück. Noch war nichts zu sehen. "Lass uns zurück zum Schiff gehen. Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Shanks leise und Nami nickte gegen seine Schulter. Der Mann half ihr auf noch immer etwas wackelige Beine, als sie plötzlich aus seiner Reichweite gezogen wurde. Ehe sie es sich versahen stand die junge Frau mit einem Messer an den Hals gedrückt in den Armen des abtrünnigen Mikas.

"Mika" verkündete einer der Piraten wütend. "Keiner von euch bewegt sich oder die Süße wird darunter leiden müssen" grinste der Pirat das Messer fester an den Hals der Piratin drückend, bis etwas Blut aus einem Schnitt hervor trat. "Nami" flüsterte Shanks als in ihm Panik aufstieg. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren.

Diese schaute ihn anfangs überrascht an, dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick. "Lass mich gehen" sagte sie in einem leisen, gefährlichen Ton. Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen schickte Shanks eine Welle los. Die Werftarbeiter, abgesehen von Paulie, Lucchi, Kaku und Eisberg fielen in Ohnmacht. Genau wie die Frankys und alle anderen normalen Gäste abgesehen von Blueno.

"Das kann doch nicht..." fing Kaku mit geweiteten Augen an. "Wow, es dieses Haki am eigenen Leib zu erfahren ist eine ganz andere Hausnummer" murrte Blueno leise als er einen Blick auf den wütenden Piratenkaiser warf. Mika wurde von dem Haki aus seinem Gleichgewicht gebracht und stolperte einige Schritte zurück.

"Ich habe mich 8 verfluchte Jahre lang Tag für Tag mit Fischmenschen auseinander setzen müssen. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich mich von dir einfach schnappen lasse?" fluchte die junge Frau sich ihrem Angreifer entgegen stellend. Sie zückte ihren dreiteiligen Stab und ließ in einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit eine Gewitterwolke über dem Kopf des Mannes entstehen.

"Ich denke nicht" murrte sie finster. "Thunderball Tempo" verkündete sie und schoss eine Kugel voller gebündelter Blitze in die dunkle Wolke. Diese breiteten sich in darin aus und prasselten kurze Zeit später auf den Mann nieder, ihn somit effektiv außer Gefecht setzend.

Als sie fertig war verstaute sie ihren Stab wieder an ihrem Gürtel und drehte sich zu den verblüfften Männern um. "Was ist?" fragte sie gereizt. "Beschwöre niemals die Rache dieser Frau" murmelte einer der Piraten und einige andere nickten. Shanks sah auf das Blut, das langsam ihr Oberteil erreichte.

Sein Blick war finster als er entschlossen auf sie zuging, sie hoch hob und Richtung Ausgang trug. "Kümmert euch um den Müll" sagte er über seine Schulter. "Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?" fragte Lucky. "Was ihr wollt" antwortete Shanks und verschwand mit der jungen Frau halb über seiner Schulter hängend aus der Bar. "Der lässt sie nicht mehr aus seinen Augen, was?" fragte Yasopp als er sich zu Ben stellte. "Keine Chance" gab dieser amüsiert zurück.

Lucchi, Kaku und Blueno warfen sich gegenseitig bedeutende Blicke zu. Das mussten sie melden, es gab keinen Weg daran vorbei. "Was ist hier eben passiert?" fragte Paulie verblüfft auf seine gefallenen Nakama schauend. "Mich wunderts, dass der Boss nicht mehr gemacht hat" sagte ein Pirat zur selben Zeit. "Oh glaub mir, die Kleine wird gleich einiges zu hören bekommen. Sie werden wir die nächste Zeit erst mal nicht wieder alleine antreffen" sagte Ben amüsiert.

"So und nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, was unser lieber Mika zu erzählen hat" sagte Yasopp mit einem finsteren Blick als er auf den gefallenen Mann zuging.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Lass mich runter" murrte Nami als Shanks sie durch die Stadt auf das Schiff trug. Der Mann hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt und sie stumm mit sich genommen. In seinem Quartier angekommen setzte er sie sanft auf seinem Bett ab und holte etwas Verbandszeug. "Zeig mir deinen Hals" sagte er heiser klingend.

Mittlerweile war das Blut an ihrem Oberteil angekommen. Er nahm ein Handtuch, tunkte es in etwas Wasser und wischte vorsichtig um die Wunde herum. Es hatte aufgehört zu bluten. Vorsichtig reinigte er die Wunde und klebte ein langes Pflaster darüber. Es sah schlimmer aus als es war.

Als er fertig war lehnte er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und atmete tief durch als ihn das Adrenalin verließ. "Shanks?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Wortlos nahm er eine ihrer Hände und legte sie über sein rasendes Herz. Überrascht schaute sie zu ihm auf, der Mann schaute ihr mit einer seltsamen Verletzlichkeit tief in die Augen.

"Ich lasse dich nicht mehr aus den Augen" informierte er entschlossen. Die junge Frau sah ihn trotzig an. "Ich weiß, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst, aber ich..." der Mann rang nach Worten. "Ich will und kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert" sagte er schließlich. Nami schaute ihn eindringlich an.

"Du siehst müde aus, geh duschen. Du schläfst heute wieder bei mir" verkündete er und ließ sie gehen. Noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen verschwand sie langsam in dem kleinen Bad. Gute 20 Minuten später kam sie langsam wieder hervor. Sie sah müder aus als zuvor. "Ich muss die Karte noch fertigstellen" murmelte sie müde. "Das hat Zeit, leg dich hin, ich bin gleich bei dir" gab der Mann zurück.

Müde nickend kletterte sie in das Bett des Captains und schlief ein noch bevor sie das Kopfkissen berührt hatte. Shanks beobachtete sie eine Weile. Er hatte wirklich Angst um sie gehabt. Was hätte er nur gemacht, wenn ihr wirklich etwas passiert wäre? Er hätte wohl die komplette Stadt auseinander genommen.

Sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare fahrend stand er vom Tisch auf und ging zum Bett. Er legte sich hinter die schlafende Frau und zog sie ohne zu zögern zu sich. Den Duft ihrer Haare einatmend beruhigte er sich endgültig, als ihn die Angst verließ. Kurze Zeit später schlief auch er ein.

A/N: So, jetzt sind es noch fünf Kapitel. Ich danke allen, die meine Geschichte zu ihren Favorites hinzugefügt haben. Es freut mich zu wissen, dass jemand gerne liest was ich schreibe. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Als Shanks am anderen Morgen wach wurde, schaute er auf den Schopf kupferfarbener Haare hinunter und ein kleines Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, mit seiner Hand strich er sanft über ihren Arm. "Hmnmn~?" nuschelte die junge Frau in seinem Arm als sie wach wurde.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, sie glichen noch immer ihrer Haarfarbe und sie schaute verschlafen zu ihm hinauf. "Guten Morgen" sagte er sanft. "'N Morgen" nuschelte sie sich zu ihm drehend. "Geht's dir besser?" fragte er ihr den Pony aus den Augen streichend. "Ein wenig" murmelte sie ihre Stirn an seine Brust lehnend.

"Wenn du wieder vorhast mich zu kitzeln, muss ich dir weh tun" warnte die Navigatorin zu ihm hinauf schielend. "Ach weißt du, ich lege es darauf an" grinste er als er anfing sie durchzukitzeln. "Du haha... bist so... hahahaha gemein...iyahahahaha" lachte sie sich windend um ihm zu entkommen. Als das nichts half krallte sie sich an seinem Hemd fest, zog sich mühevoll etwas hinauf und biss ihm anschließend in den Hals.

Shanks Augen schlossen sich automatisch als er abrupt aufhörte sie zu kitzeln. Ihre Zähne lösten sich langsam von seiner Haut und wurden durch wundervoll weiche Lippen und einer warmen und feuchten Zunge ersetzt. "Nami~" stöhnte er als er ein weiteres Mal ihre Zähne auf seiner Haut spürte. "Sei still oder soll ich dir wieder dein Kissen ins Gesicht drücken?" warnte sie zu ihm aufsehend.

"Oh nein, du kannst mich ganz anders zum schweigen bringen" murmelte er als seine Hand in ihre Haare glitt und seine Augen ihre Lippen fixierten. "Ach wirklich? Und wie?" fragte sie leise als sie sich abwesend eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr strich und sich langsam auf ihm nieder ließ.

Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt. "Ich kanns dir gerne- hmm~" Shanks wurde von ihren weichen Lippen auf seinen unterbrochen. Der Mann packte sie sich am Rücken und rollte sie so, dass die junge Frau nun auf ihm lag, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend. Nami vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren als sie sich ein weiteres Mal an ihn schmiegte.

Der Mann winkelte sein rechtes Bein an und schob sie mit einem kleinen Ruck ein weiteres Stück zu sich hinauf, damit sie nicht mehr so gestreckt auf ihm lag. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie seine Erektion spürte, schließlich lag sie direkt drauf. Allerdings spurnte es sie eher an als sie abzuschrecken.

"Shanks" flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen. Als dieser seinen Mund öffnete, nahm sie die Chance wahr und vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre Zungen trafen sich in seinem Mund und neckten einander als seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken auf und ab strich.

Ben öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und grinste etwas bei dem Anblick. Er sah, wie Namis Hand langsam von den roten Haaren des Mannes über seine Brust bis hin zu seiner Hose glitt. Ben schloss die Tür wieder leise als er das wilde Stöhnen seines Partners hörte.

Kurz nachdem ihre Hand seine Hose erreicht hatte, drehte Shanks beide mit einem wilden Stöhnen so, dass er nun auf ihr lag. Den Kuss somit unterbrechend. "Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er ihr tief in die Augen schauend. Er hörte sich heiser an. "Ich war mir noch nie so sicher" antwortete sie ihn wieder zu sich hinunter ziehend und ihn in der Mitte in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss treffend.

Plötzlich spürte Shanks wie ihre Haut sich rapide abkühlte und sie anfing zu zittern. "Was ist?" fragte er besorgt, die Antwort bereits erahnend. "Es kommt" murmelte sie sich plötzlich schwach fühlend. "Bleib liegen, Liebes. Wir sind hier sicher. Ich gehe jemanden zu Eisberg schicken" verkündete der Mann einen kleinen Kuss klauend bevor er aufstand.

Er öffnete die Tür und erblickte Ben, der allem Anschein nach Wache hielt, damit sie niemand störte. "Ben, schick jemanden zu Eisberg. Es geht los" verkündete der Captain und der Vize verschwand mit einem Nicken. "Sha-... uhgn..." verkündete die junge Frau in dem Versuch sich aufzurichten. "Bleib liegen, Liebes" sagte der Mann leise als er zu ihr ging und sie wieder ins Bett drückte.

"Ich kümmer mich um dich" flüsterte er sie zärtlich küssend. Die junge Frau konnte nur schwach nicken.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hey, wo kann ich Eisberg finden?" rief Lucky Roo als er an Dock 1 ankam. "In seinem Büro, wieso?" fragte Paulie als er den Piraten erblickte. "Ich würde an eurer Stelle mal auf den unteren Teil der Stadt schauen. Nami-chan hatte Recht, es geht los" antwortete der dicke Mann und die Werft-Arbeiter gingen an den oberen Damm.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie sahen, wie sich das Meer langsam zurück zog, wie es das vor jeder Aqua Laguna tat. "Hattori, informier Eisberg, der Rest hilft bei der Evakuation der unteren Stadt. Sagt den anderen Docks Bescheid, dass sie helfen sollen" rief Paulie und alle machten sich ans Werk. "Verdammt, wer ist Nami überhaupt?" fragte er als er an Lucky vorbei eilte.

"Jemand ganz besonderes" grinste der Pirat mit Leichtigkeit mithaltend. "Der Boss meinte, dass wir mithelfen sollen, wenn ihr uns braucht. Ist das der Fall?" fragte der dicke Mann. Paulie warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Dann nickte er,sie konnten jeden gebrauchen, der helfen wollte. "Ist euer Schiff sicher?" fragte der Vorarbeiter. "Ja, also wo sollen sie hin?" fragte der Pirat grinsend.

"Die Gegend um euer Schiff, ich schicke einige Männer zu euch. Hilft euer Captain auch?" fragte der blonde Mann nachdenklich. "Nein, er kümmert sich um Nami-chan. Ihr geht's gar nicht gut. Aber Ben hat die Leitung übernommen" antwortete der dicke Pirat etwas besorgt klingend. Im ersten Moment wollte Paulie wissen, wie es der jungen Frau ging, jedoch hatte er im Moment andere Dinge, über die er sich Gedanken machen musste.

"Gut, aber es ist nicht sicher auf dem Schiff. Ihr solltet selbst von dort verschwinden, wenn die Leute oben sind" sagte der blonde Mann und sah verblüfft zu wie der dicke Mann in einem rasanten Tempo an ihm vorbei rannte und plötzlich gänzlich aus seiner Sicht verschwand, lediglich eine Staubwolke hinterlassend. "Wahnsinn" murrte er nur etwas perplex.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Shanks, die Anderen helfen den Werftarbeitern diesen Teil zu evakuieren, du und die Kleine müssen auch von hier verschwinden" verkündete Ben als er das Quartier betrat. "Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er als er die junge Frau leblos auf dem Bett liegen sah. "Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren" antwortete der Captain sichtlich besorgt.

"Diese Welle raubt ihre Kräfte" fügte er hinzu. "Hilf mir sie anzuziehen" sagte er die bewusstlose Frau aufrichtend. Zusammen zogen sie ihr ihre etwas weitere braune Capri-Hose an und ihre Jacke über. "Shanks?" fragte die junge Frau wieder zu sich kommend, sie fühlte sich fiebrig an. "Ja, Liebes. Halt dich an mir fest, wir müssen hier verschwinden" antwortete der Captain. "Keine Kraft" murmelte sie sich zu ihm vor lehnend.

"Ich weiß, Liebes. Du brauchst dich nur an mich lehnen, ich bringe dich hier weg, okay?" sagte er leise. "Hmmh" gab sie mit einem kleinen Nicken zurück. Der Mann hob sie so, dass sie auf seinem Arm saß und sich an seine Schulter lehnend locker festhalten konnte. Das würde nur klappen, solange sie bei bewusstsein blieb.

Ben schaute besorgt zu der jungen Frau. Sie war furchtbar blass, das gefiel ihm gar nicht. "Wo wollen wir uns treffen, wenn wir hier fertig sind?" fragte der Vize sich eine Zigarette anzündend. "Bei der Galley-La" antwortete der Captain und ließ sich von Ben die Tür öffnen. "Was ist mit Nami-chan?" fragte Yasopp besorgt als seinen Captain samt der blassen jungen Frau erblickte.

"Die Welle macht ihr zu schaffen. Wenn das Spektakel erst mal rum ist, dürfte es ihr wieder besser gehen" antwortete der Kaiser. "K-k-k-k-kalt" flüsterte die junge Frau zitternd. Ben ging wortlos zurück, holte eine Decke und packte die zitternde Piratin darin ein. Ein dankbarer Blick war genug für ihn und er machte sich auf den Weg die Piraten zu koordinieren.

"Halt durch, Liebes" flüsterte Shanks als er sich auf den Weg zur Galley-La machte. Dort angekommen traf er den blauhaarigen Mann am Eingang als dieser seine Leute in verschiedene Bereiche schickte um nachzuschauen, ob noch Personen dort waren. "Eisberg" verkündete der Pirat. "Shanks, was ist los?" fragte der Bürgermeister überrascht den Mann mit der jungen Frau auf dem Arm zu sehen. Sie sah gar nicht gut aus.

"Wir mussten von der Red Force. Kann ich sie irgendwo hinlegen?" fragte der Pirat die immer stärker zitternde Frau fester an sich drückend. "In meinem Büro. Folg mir" antwortete der blauhaarige Mann und führte sie ins Gebäude. Im Büro angekommen legte der Mann die Piratin vorsichtig auf die Couch. "Shanks" sagte sie schwach. "Du bist in Sicherheit, Liebes. Du kannst jetzt nachgeben" gab der Mann ihr sanft durchs Haar streichelnd zurück.

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen schloss sie ihre Augen und verlor das Bewusstsein. "Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Eisberg sich auf einen Sessel setzend. "Die Welle macht ihr zu schaffen" antwortete der Kaiser sich in einem Sessel neben die Couch setzend. "Wie hat sie das gemacht? Wie hat sie die Welle so früh gespürt? Ich meine, sie hat es gestern Abend schon vorausgesagt" fragte Eisberg teils fasziniert, teils ungläubig.

"Sie spürt den Druckabfall in der Atmosphäre mit ihrem ganzen Körper. Normalerweise geht es ihr jedoch besser, diese Welle macht sie krank" antwortete Shanks. "Aber wie?" fragte der Bürgermeister stirnrunzelnd. "Sie hat es bei dem Zyklon so erklärt, dass sie die Kälte, die wir erst kurz bevor der Zyklon entstand bemerkt hatten, schon lange vorher gespürt hatte" erklärte der rothaarige Mann etwas abwesend mit ihren Haaren spielend.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Paulie in das Büro des Bürgermeisters. "Eisberg-san. Wir haben die komplette untere Stadt evakuiert und gerade rechtzeitig. Die Aqua Laguna ist auf dem Weg" verkündete der blonde Vorarbeiter als er zu seinem Chef schaute, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß. "Danke, Paulie" gab der Mann erleichtert zurück.

Mit einem "Uhn..."kündete die junge Frau auf der Couch ihr Erwachen an. Überrascht schaute Paulie in den dunklen Teil des Raums und erblickte den Yonkou und Nami. "Sie ist auf dem Weg" flüsterte die junge Frau erschöpft. "Shhh... das wissen wir, Liebes. Bleib liegen bis es dir besser geht. Du hast hohes Fieber" gab Shanks in einem beruhigenden Ton zurück.

"Sha-..." seufzte sie leise, mühevoll ihre Hand hebend. Shanks fing sie ab und hielt sie fest. "Schlaf ein wenig, es wird dir nichts passieren. Die Crew ist auch in Sicherheit" beruhigte er die junge Frau. Als Paulie und Eisberg das nächste Mal zu den Piraten schauten war Shanks etwas über Nami gebeugt und küsste diese zärtlich auf den Mund.

"Schlaf, Liebes. Ich passe auf dich auf" versicherte der Mann ihre Hand in seiner behaltend. "Danke" murmelte die Navigatorin und schlief schließlich ein. Die Szene war so furchtbar intim, dass Paulie sich nicht helfen konnte als zu erröten. "Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr zusammen seid" sagte Eisberg etwas überrascht. Über Shanks Lippen schlich ein Grinsen. "Wir wussten es bis heute Morgen selbst nicht" gab er zufrieden zurück. "Heute Morgen?" wiederholte der Bürgermeister erstaunt.

"Ja" antwortete der Captain Nami sanft über die Wange streichelnd. "Ihr Fieber steigt" murmelte er ihr seine relativ kühle Hand auf die Stirn legend. "Die erste Welle müsste uns jeden Moment erreichen. Vielleicht liegt es ja daran" bot Paulie etwas besorgt an. "Das kann gut sein, ich hoffe nur, dass es wieder weg geht, sobald die Aqua Laguna vorbei ist" stimmte der Kaiser zu.

"Wo du gerade hier bist, Paulie. Kannst du mir direkt mit dem Papierkram helfen" verkündete Eisberg dem blonden Mann einen Teil seines Stapels gebend. "Gerne" gab dieser nickend zurück. Er würde seinem Mentor immer helfen, egal wie verhasst die Arbeit für ihn war. Dafür schuldete er dem Mann einfach zu viel. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie der Kaiser sich in dem Sessel, in dem er saß, zurück lehnte und kurz die Augen schloss.

Es war bedingt durch den Sturm, der die Welle begleitete, ziemlich finster draußen geworden, lediglich die Schreibtischlampe auf dem Tisch erhellte den Raum. Die beiden Bewohner der Stadt widmeten sich ihrer Arbeit, sie wussten, dass die Anderen die Stadt schon für eine Weile zusammen halten konnten. "Hnnn..." murrte die junge Frau unruhig in ihrem Schlaf. "Und es geht los" fluchte Shanks finster als er schlecht gelaunt an die Decke starrte.

"Nein... nicht..." wimmerte die Piratin hilflos in ihrem Schlaf. "Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Eisberg etwas besorgt zu ihr schauend. Shanks fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht als er von dem Sessel aufstand und neben der schlafenden Piratin kniete. "Sie hat Alpträume" antwortete er seltsam besiegt klingend. "Arlong... nein... Bellemere..." nun klang sie fast panisch, der Fieberwahn ihre Alpträume noch intensiver gestaltend.

"Shh... Liebes. Ich bin hier" flüsterte der Mann. Die Aussage beruhigte sie etwas. "Nein... lass mich gehen... ich will zu Bellemere..." murmelte die fiebrig. "Nami" sagte Shanks sich hilflos fühlend. Bei ihrem Namen schnappten ihre Augen auf und sie suchte fast panisch nach Shanks. Ihn neben sich erblickend stürzte sie sich an seine Brust, wo sie sicher war. Der Pirat fing sie mit Leichtigkeit ab, drückte sie an sich und trug sie zur Couch.

Er zog die schluchzende Frau auf seinen Schoß und verbarg sie vor der Sicht der beiden anderen Männer im Raum. "Bellemere ist tot" schluchzte die junge Frau. "Ich weiß" sagte der Mann sanft durch ihre Haare fahrend. "Arlong hat sie ermordet" sagte sie heiser. "Ja, das hat er" stimmte der Mann ruhig zu. Endlich redete sie über ihre Vergangenheit. Vielleicht würden dadurch ihre Alptäume nachlassen.

"Sie ist völlig umsonst gestorben" weinte die junge Frau. "Nein das ist sie nicht" konterte der Pirat. Er wusste, dass sie im Fieberwahn redete, jedoch konnte er ihr nicht zustimmen, selbst wenn sie sich nicht aufregen sollte. "Doch das ist sie. Bellemere ist gestorben um zwei völlig fremde Kinder zu schützen" gab die Navigatorin zurück. "Nein, Liebes. Sie ist gestorben um ihren Töchtern, dir und Nojiko, die Möglichkeit zu geben weiterzuleben" sagte der Mann sanft.

"Selbst wenn ihr nicht blutsverwandt wart, Bellemere hat euch gefunden, mit sich genommen und euch aufgezogen. Sie war deine Mutter, Nami, genauso wie Nojiko deine Schwester ist" sagte er eindringlich. Er konnte keinen Moment dulden, dass sie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass ihr eigenes Leben nichts wert wäre. "Woher willst du das wissen?" schluchzte die Piratin sich an ihm fest krallend als wäre er das rettende Ufer.

"Weil ich mit Genzo und Nojiko geredet habe, Liebes" antwortete er ruhig sie zärtlich auf die Stirn küssend. "Aber ich hätte was machen sollen" konterte die junge Frau ihre Stirn an seine Schulter lehnend. "Nami, du warst ein traumatisiertes Kind von 10 Jahren. Du hast zusehen müssen, wie Arlong deine Mutter erschossen hatte und du wurdest von ihnen verschleppt. Was hättest du machen können? Du hast alles getan was du konntest. Du hast einen Deal mit ihm gemacht, damit er niemanden mehr aus deinem Dorf ermordet. Liebes, nenn mir eine Person, die in deiner Situation genauso gehandelt hätte" sagte der Mann nachdringlich.

Dabei schockte er die beiden anderen Männer im Raum so sehr, dass sie sich taub fühlten. War das tatsächlich ihr Leben gewesen? Paulie sah wie sich Nami langsam auf dem Kaiser beruhigte und wieder einschlief, diesmal in einen ruhigen, erholsamen Schlaf.


	14. Chapter 14

Zwei weitere Stunden später lichtete sich draußen der Himmel wieder und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten das Büro. Es klopfte an der Tür und Ben trat hinein, nachdem Eisberg ihn hinein gerufen hatte. "Hey Shanks, wie geht's der Kleinen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann nachdem er die anderen beiden Männer begrüßt hatte.

"Wie du siehst schläft sie" antwortete der Captain leise. "Alpträume?" fragte Ben sichtlich besorgt. "Schon vorbei" "Schlimm?" "Schlimmer als sonst" "Selbst nach seinem Tod hat er sie immer noch im Griff" fluchte der Vize. "Es wird langsam, sie hat das erste Mal geredet" verkündete der rothaarige Mann erleichtert.

"Ich werde den Anderen Bescheid geben, dass es ihr besser geht. Sie machen sich Sorgen um sie" sagte Ben mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Sie haben dich wohl vorgeschickt, was?" grinste Shanks seine Crew gut kennend. "Wie Recht du hast. Am liebsten wären alle selbst gekommen um zu schauen, aber sie wollten sie nicht überfordern, wenn es ihr nicht besser gehen würde, also bin ich 'alleine' hier" antwortete der Vize amüsiert.

"Sie stehen also vor der Tür und lauschen" lachte Shanks. "Was willst du machen? Sie ist nun mal die Perle in unserer Crew. Die Jungs würden sich ein Bein abschneiden nur um zu wissen, dass es ihr gut geht..." sagte Ben grinsend. "... oder einen Arm" fügte er hinzu, dabei seinen Partner einen aufziehenden Blick zu werfend. Der kleine Seitenhieb war beabsichtigt und nicht böse gemeint. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er den Zweiten auch noch verliert, ich brauche ihn genau so wie er ist" verkündete die junge Frau in Frage langsam ihre Augen öffnend.

Diese hatten wieder ihren üblichen dunklen Ton angenommen, es bedeutete, dass der Sturm nun endgültig vorbei war. "Na da schau an, wer uns mit ihrem vollen Bewusstsein beehrt" gab Ben neckend zurück. Nami streckte ihm daraufhin die Zunge heraus. Der Vize lachte amüsiert als er ihr durch die Haare wuschelte. "Schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben, Kleines. Ich gebe dem Rest Bescheid" lachte er den Raum verlassend.

Als er die Tür öffnete fielen einige der Piraten prompt das Gleichgewicht verlierend in den Raum. "Ihr geht's gut. Wir sehen sie bei der Red Force wieder. Abmarsch" lachte Ben die Männer mühelos aus dem Raum schiebend. Selbst diese grinsten als sie Namis melodisches Gelächter hörten. "Für dich machen sie sich gerne zum Affen" grinste Shanks den Kopf schüttelnd.

Eisberg und Paulie schauten breit grinsend auf ihre Arbeit. Das war der beste Beweis dafür gewesen, dass selbst harte Kerle, wie die Piraten vom Yonkou Shanks eine liebevolle, weiche Seite hatten. Manchmal brauchte es einfach eine Frau um dies hervor zu bringen. "Nun denn, Liebes. Wir haben Eisbergs Gastfreundschaft lange genug ausgeschöpft. Es wird Zeit, dass wir in mein Gebiet reisen" verkündete Shanks nach einer Weile und half der jungen Frau auf die Beine.

"In die neue Welt?" fragte diese noch immer grinsend. "Ganz genau" antwortete der Pirat mit einem breiten Grinsen als er die schiere Abenteuerlust in ihren Augen erblickte. Oh ja, sie war definitiv die Eine für ihn. "Wollt ihr nicht noch eine Nacht bleiben?" fragte der Bürgermeister überrascht. Er wollte noch ein wenig Zeit mit dem Piraten verbringen.

"Nein, wir waren schon lange genug außerhalb des Gebiets. Da wir unser Ziel erreicht haben, ist es nun an der Zeit zurück zu kehren. Aber solltest du aus welchem Grund auch immer mal in der neuen Welt sein, dann komm vorbei, damit kannst du uns jederzeit erreichen" grinste der Kaiser und gab dem blauhaarigen Mann einen Zettel worauf stand, wie er die Den Den Mushi der Shanks-Piraten erreichen konnte.

"Wir kommen noch mit zu eurem Schiff. Auf dem Weg können wir sehen, was die Aqua Laguna in diesem Jahr angerichtet hat" verkündete Eisberg sich für den Zettel bedankend. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Bürogebäude. Unterwegs erblickten sie die ersten Menschen, die anfingen ihre Gegenden aufzuräumen. "Wir werden euch mit dem Wiederaufbau helfen" verkündete der Bürgermeister als er einige ältere Menschen erblickte, die Schlamm von der Straße schoben.

An der Red Force angekommen jubelten die Piraten ihre Navigatorin wieder wohl auf zu sehen. "Tse... sie wird wirklich geliebt" verkündete Eisberg amüsiert. "Ja, das wird sie. Die Männer haben sich geschworen sie maßlos zu verziehen als sie zu der Crew stieß. Sie kennen alle ihre Geschichte, wenn auch nicht so ausführlich wie ich, jedoch wollen sie ihr weiteres Leben so angenehm und geborgen wie möglich zu gestalten. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie sich geborgen und völlig sicher fühlen kann. Darauf sind wir alle stolz" erklärte Shanks mit einem breiten Grinsen als er sah, wie seine Leute sich freuten.

"Hey Boss, wie lange willst du noch warten. Lass uns lossegeln" rief einer der Männer. "Bin schon unterwegs" gab der rothaarige Mann zurück und drehte sich den beiden Galley-La Arbeitern zu. "Es war schön dich kennenzulernen, Paulie" grinste er dem Mann die Hand schüttelnd. "Und natürlich war es schön dich wiederzusehen. Denk daran, ihr seid in meinem Gebiet jederzeit willkommen. Nur einmal kurz durchklingeln und ihr seid in der neuen Welt so sicher, wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann" grinste er, ebenfalls Eisbergs Hand schüttelnd.

Anschließend ging er an Bord. "Wo ist Nami?" fragte er sich nach ihr umschauend. "Sie sagte, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte und ist unter Deck verschwunden" antwortete Yasopp. In genau dem Moment kam die junge Frau mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer Papierrolle wieder an Deck. "Hey Paulie" rief sie als sie bereits ablegten. "Was?" fragte der blonde Vorarbeiter überrascht. "Fang!" rief sie und warf die Papierrolle, die der Mann mit Leichtigkeit fing. "Für dich, ein kleines Andenken" grinste sie und sah wie der Mann das Papier ausrollte.

Alle konnten die verblüfften Blicke der beiden Männer an Land sehen. "Was hast du ihm geschenkt?" fragte Shanks etwas amüsiert. "Das Bild von Water 7, das ich gemacht habe" antwortete die Piratin zu ihm hinauf schauend. "Danke" hörten sie Paulie rufen und Nami winkte ihm lachend zu. "Nicht die Karte?" fragte Shanks zu ihr hinunter schauend. "Nein, meine Karten gehören ausschließlich dir" antwortete sie als wäre es selbstverständlich.

"Gib den Kurs an, Liebes und dann komm rein. Ich will, dass du dich noch ein wenig ausruhst" sagte der Mann leise als er sich gedanklich über diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie geantwortet hatte, freute. Nickend ging die junge Frau ans Werk. "Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder gemacht, dass du ihr wie ein treudoofer Hund hinterher schaust?" fragte Ben amüsiert als er sich zu seinem Partner stellte.

"Brauch sie dafür etwas machen?" grinste Shanks kurz zu seinem Vize hinauf schauend. "Wohl kaum. Gibs zu, du bist in ihrem Bann und das voll und ganz" neckte der schwarzhaarige Mann amüsiert. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie tief ich schon darin stecke" murmelte der Kaiser und grinste amüsiert als er den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Mannes erblickte. "Du bist in sie verliebt" sagte der Vize erstaunt. "Bis über beide Ohren" gab Shanks nickend zu.

Der Captain lachte laut als er sah, wie Ben die Zigarette aus dem Mund fiel, als dieser ihn nur perplex anschaute. "Behalt es für dich, ja?" grinste er als er Nami unter Deck lotste. "Was ist los?" fragte diese mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Shanks hinauf schauend. "Ach nichts" grinste der rothaarige Pirat abwinkend. "Ich will es wissen" schmollte sie stehen bleibend. "Ich erzähle es dir, wenn wir in unserem Quartier sind..." sagte Shanks. "Vielleicht" murmelte er sich in seinen Bart als sich die Navigatorin wieder in Bewegung setzte.

"Also was ist es?" fragte die junge Frau als Shanks die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Leg dich erst mal hin" gab der Mann zurück und sah zu, wie sie seufzte, sich auf einem Teil ihrer Klamotten schälte und sich wie selbstverständlich in Shanks Bett legte. Ein weiteres Mal schwoll sein Herz vor Liebe an. Er lockerte seinen schwarzen Umhang, hängte ihn an einen Stuhl und ging auf sein Bett zu, in dem die nun nur noch in Top und Hotpants bekleidete Frau lag, der sein Herz gehörte.

"Sagst du es mir je- hmm!... Hmm?... Hmmmnn~" der Mann unterbrach sie mit einem anfangs zärtlichen, jedoch zusehens leidenschaftlichen Kuss als er es sich über ihr bequem machte. Mit seiner Hand und seinen Beinen stützte er sich ab, damit er sie nicht mit seinem Körper erdrückte. Namis Hände hatten wohl andere Pläne, denn sie glitten langsam seine Brust hinauf bis zu seinem Nacken. Dort angekommen zog sie den Mann zu sich hinunter, ihre Hände in seinem wunderbar weichem Haar vergrabend.

"Komisch... hah... ich habe nicht... hah... gesehen,... wie du ihn geküsst hast" verkündete sie atemlos gegen seine Lippen. Shanks schnaubte überrascht sich etwas von ihr abwendend. "Sein Blick würde aber passen" lachte sie als sie an den perplexen Gesichtsausdruck des Vizes dachte. Shanks konnte sich nicht helfen und biss ein kleines Lachen hervor.

"Also, da ich kaum glaube, dass du ihn geküsst hast. Was hast du ihm gesagt?" fragte sie zu ihm hinauf schauend. Shanks schaute nur amüsiert zu ihr hinunter. "Ich beiße dich, wenn du mir nicht antwortest" warnte sie mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in ihren Augen. "Ich glaube, ich lasse es darauf ankommen" grinste er als er das Funkeln sah. "Du traust dich eh nicht" forderte er heraus.

"Ach wirklich?" gab sie etwas gereizt zurück und schaute sich eine Stelle an ihm aus. Sie zog ihn noch ein Stück weit zu sich und leckte ihm anschließend über den Hals. Kurz darauf biss sie zu. Sie spürte wie er kurz den Atem anhielt nur um sie anschließend stöhnend mit seinem vollen Gewicht ins Bett zu drücken. Die junge Frau spürte, was sie mit ihm machte. Seine harte Länge presste sich an ihr Bein als der Mann, das was sie tat, allem Anschein nach sehr genoss.

Angespurnt von seiner Reaktion leckte sie einige Male über die Stelle und biss ein weiteres Mal hinein. Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen belohnt, presste sie sich ihm entgegen, eine ihrer Hände fuhr dem Mann grob durchs Haar, während die Andere etwas über seinen Rücken kratzte. Shanks Beherrschung bröckelte. "Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her, Nami. Ich gebe dich nie wieder her" flüsterte er fieberhaft als er ihre weiche Kurven an sich spürte. Sie war perfekt.

"Das hat auch keiner von dir verlangt" schnurrte sie ihm direkt ins Ohr. Ein verführerisches Grinsen schlich über ihre Lippen als er sie ein weiteres Stück ins Bett drückte. Ihre Hände glitten zu seinen Wangen und sie fixierte ihn so, dass sie ihm tief in die Augen schauen konnte. Sie sah die offensichtliche Lust darin, jedoch auch etwas anderes, etwas tiefer gehendes.

"Ich gehöre dir, mach mit mir was du willst" sagte sie und merkte wie Shanks erzitterte. "Nami..." sagte er sprachlos. "Du hast mir ein neues Leben geschenkt, du hast mein Dorf befreit, du hast mich befreit. Ich..." "Na-..." die junge Frau presste ihn sanft ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf seine Lippen. "Ich fühle mich bei dir so sicher wie noch nie. Du... Shanks... ich fühle plötzlich Dinge, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gefühlt habe. Ich habe wieder Hoffnung, ich kann endlich meinen Traum leben" sie lächelte sanft.

"Ich... finde es wundervoll in deiner Umarmung aufzuwachen, bei dir einzuschlafen..." sagte sie ihn offen und verletzlich anschauend. "Du wolltest wissen, was ich Ben gesagt habe" flüsterte er. Nami nickte leicht. "Ich liebe dich" sagte er leise und schloss anschließend die Lücke zwischen ihren Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Geschickte Finger knöpften sein Hemd auf. "Ich habe 8 Jahre lang ein Zeichen auf mir getragen. Ehrlich gesagt, fühle ich mich ein wenig verloren" flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen. "Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen" knurrte er als seine Hand ihr Top ein gutes Stück hinauf schob. Sein Hemd traf den Boden, gefolgt von dem achtlos weggeworfenen Top der jungen Frau.

Kurze Zeit später waren beide nackt und erforschten den Körper des Anderen. "Beim nächsten Mal lassen wir uns mehr Zeit, Liebes. Ich verspreche es dir, aber..." die junge Frau unterbrach ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Du kannst es wohl selbst kaum abwarten" murrte er leise etwas amüsiert als er über ihren Hals leckte.

"Sha~nks..." stöhnte die junge Frau sich unter dem Mann räkelnd. "Du bist mein" knurrte er als er in sie eindrang. "Ouhn~ ja~" stöhnte sie als er sich in ihr bewegte. Shanks baute ein schnelles, intensives Tempo auf, es war so lange her gewesen, seit er das letzte Mal Sex hatte und diese junge Frau hatte ihn schon eine ganze Weile wahnsinnig gemacht. Er fühlte sich wie in einen Traum versetzt als er ihren engen Wände um sich spürte, sie fühlte sich himmlisch an.

Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seinen Rücken, ihn weiter antreibend sie noch wilder zu nehmen. Der Mann neigte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste ihren Hals, er war angenehm überrascht, dass sie dort äußerst empfindlich war. Die Piratin machte Geräusche wie eine Katze in der Paarungszeit und es trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns als er sich immer und immer in ihren wundervollen Körper beförderte.

Wenn es so weiter ging, würde er ziemlich bald kommen. Er spürte wie sie sich nach einer Weile um ihn herum ein weiteres Stück verengte und stieß noch fester zu. Hätte er sie nicht geküsst, hätte sie ihren Höhepunkt frei heraus geschrien. Shanks küsste sie, bis er merkte, dass sie langsam von ihrem Hoch wieder herunter kam. "Auf deine Knie, Liebes. Es wird Zeit, dass du ein neues Zeichen trägst" knurrte er heiser. Er sah, wie die Lust ein weiteres Mal in ihre Augen stieg als sie nickend tat, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

Shanks sah auf ihre einladende Pose und stöhnte wild als er ein weiteres Mal in sie eindrang. Er erfasste ihre Hüfte und stieß einige Mal fest zu, bevor er es etwas sanfter anging und sich über ihren Rücken beugte. "Wo willst du mein Zeichen tragen, Liebes?" fragte er rau. Persönlich hatte er sich ihren Nacken ausgeguckt. Er war gespannt, was sie vorschlug. Zur Antwort strich sie sich ihre Haare aus dem Nacken und schielte über ihre Schulter.

"Wo immer es dir gefällt" schnurrte sie und stöhnte als sie seine Zunge an ihrem Nacken spürte. "Ich will und kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Du bist für immer mein, Liebes. Meine Frau" verkündete er entschlossen und biss sich in ihrem Nacken fest. Er stieß einige Male fest zu und spürte, wie sie einen weiteren Höhepunkt erreichte, diesmal folgte er ihr.

Er lockerte seine Zähne an ihrem Nacken als er Blut schmeckte. Das dürfte ausreichen um eine Narbe zu bilden. Er leckte noch einige Male über die Stelle und löste sich anschließend von ihr. Der Mann wusste, dass er ein grausamer Mensch war, einen anderen Menschen so zu markieren. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht helfen. Was er einmal hatte ließ er nicht mehr gehen, nie mehr. Es war auch der Grund warum er seinen wichtigen Hut Luffy nur geliehen hatte.

Er hätte ihn ihm auch schenken können, jedoch war ihm das Andenken an seinen ehemaligen Captain zu wichtig. Einen Arm konnte er opfern, wenn es hieß, dass er dadurch einen Freund behielt. Jedoch würde ihn von nun an nichts und niemand mehr von dieser Frau trennen können. Tief durchatmend verlangsamte sich sein rasanter Herzschlag als er sich hinter seine Frau legte und sie an seine Brust zog.

"Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Nami ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie etwas. "Ich glaube, ich dich auch" gab sie sich etwas zu ihm drehend zurück. "Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nicht, aber ich glaube... nein... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es das ist" murmelte sie. Shanks neigte sich etwas vor und küsste sie zärtlich. "Schlaf etwas, heute war ein anstrengender Tag für dich, Liebes. Ich passe auf dich auf" sagte er leise als er sich zurück lehnte.

Nami drehte sich zu ihm, bettete ihren Kopf gegen seine kaputte Schulter und schlief ein. Shanks betrachtete sie eine Weile. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, jedoch traf das wirklich nur zu, wenn sie schlief. Sobald sie wach war, konnte man sich auf so einige Überraschungen einstellen. Wie ihre Wunderwaffe.

Bei der ganzen Aufregung war ihm dieses Wunderwerk komplett entfallen. Er würde am Morgen nach einer Demonstration fragen. Erst müsste sie wieder richtig zu Kräften kommen. Eine gute halbe Stunde später hörte er ein leises Klopfen, das ihn aus seinem dösenden Zustand holte. Vorsichtig um seine Frau nicht zu wecken setzte er sich auf. Frau... dieser Gedanke brachte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Widerwillen warf er sich etwas über und ging an die Tür. "Was ist?" fragte er müde in das Gesicht seines Vizes schauend. "Abendessen ist fertig" antwortete der schwarzhaarige Mann ihn abschätzend anschauend. "Was ist?" wiederholte der Captain als er den etwas überraschten Blick seines Partners sah. "Bist du gegen etwas gelaufen oder hast du ein riesiges Insekt in deinem Quartier versteckt?" fragte der andere Mann auf den Hals des Captains zeigend.

Überrascht schielte Shanks an sich herunter, etwas über seinem Schlüsselbein entdeckte er Namis kleine Rache an ihm, die alles folgende ausgelöst hatte. Ein breites Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. "Na warte bis ich Nami sage, dass du sie als Insekt bezeichnet hast" grinste er mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen.

"Lieber nicht. Kommt ihr zum Essen oder soll ich euch etwas aufheben lassen?" fragte der Vize, das Funkeln in den Augen seines Partners gefiel ihm nicht. "Aufheben bitte. Sie ist gerade erst eingeschlafen" grinste der Captain. Ben sah ihn etwas misstrauisch an. "Wenn du es sagst" murrte der Vize, er wusste es besser als mit seinem Partner zu argumentieren.

"Shanks?" fragte die verschlafene Stimme der Navigatorin vom Bett aus. Der rothaarige Mann drehte sich ihr zu. "Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, Liebes" antwortete er sanft. Ben runzelte die Stirn, es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass sein Partner ihn nicht in das Quartier ließ. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Er musterte den Captain aufmerksam. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er einige dünne Streifen Blut an dem Hemd des anderen Mannes erblickte, als sich dieser der Piratin zuwandte.

"Was ist?" fragte der rothaarige Mann als er den Blick seines Partners sah, so langsam gewöhnte er sich an diesen allgemein uncharacteristischen Zug des Mannes. "Dein Rücken... was habt ihr gemacht? Warte... ich will es gar nicht wissen" murrte der Vize kopfschüttelnd. Shanks Grinsen war fast blendend. "Ich würde es dir auch nicht erzählen" grinste der rothaarige Mann amüsiert.

"Nun denn, meine Frau fühlt sich ein wenig einsam" grinste er und schloss die Tür in das verblüffte Gesicht seines Partners. "Du Hund!" rief Ben perplex und Shanks lachte als er zurück zum Bett ging. Dabei entledigte er sich seiner Klamotten und legte sich anschließend wieder zu der jungen Piratin. Diese fand augenblicklich ihren Weg zurück an seine Brust. "Wer war da?" nuschelte sie verschlafen.

"Ben. Er lässt uns etwas vom Abendessen zurück legen" antwortete der Mann sich an seine Frau kuschelnd. "Hmm~nmn~" nuschelte sie mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln. "Du bist schön warm" seufzte sie sich rundum wohl fühlend. "Ich liebe dich" murmelte sie und schlief wieder ein. "Ich liebe dich auch" sagte er sanft bevor auch er einschlief.


	15. Chapter 15

Als Shanks am anderen Morgen wach wurde schaute er zufrieden auf die Piratin in seinen Armen. Sie war sein. Mit einem räuberischen Grinsen platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihre nackte Schulter. "Hmmn~ noch 5 Minuten" nuschelte die junge Frau sich an ihn kuschelnd. Shanks schaute sie verspielt an. Wie weit konnte er wohl gehen, bis sie aufwachte und ihm einen Riegel vorschob?

Er rutschte hinter ihr noch ein Stück tiefer, sodass er freien Zugang zu ihrem empfindlichen Hals hatte und platzierte kleine Küsse darauf, dabei darauf achtend, dass er sein Zeichen an ihrem Nacken nicht berührte. Die Bissspuren waren etwas gerötet und getrocknetes Blut klebte an den Rändern. Es sah schmerzhaft aus, er wollte es nicht unnötig reizen, also begnügte er sich hauptsächlich mit ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter als seine Hand über ihren flachen Bauch hinauf zu ihren wundervoll prallen Brüsten glitt.

Er neckte beide ein wenig, sodass ihre Brustwarzen erregt abstanden und ließ seine Hand anschließend abwärts gleiten. Nami stöhnte leise, wachte jedoch nicht richtig auf. Das ausnutzend stieß er ihr Bein etwas mit seinem nach vorn als seine Hand ihre feuchte Mitte erreichte. Kaum wach, jedoch wunderbar feucht.

Der Mann grinste als er ihre Schulter weiter mit kleinen Küssen bearbeitete. Namis Stöhnen wurde langsam lauter, obwohl sie noch immer schlief. So gut er konnte bereitete er sie mit seinen Fingern vor, anschließend drang er langsam in ihre enge Hitze ein. Er fühlte sich als wenn er soeben den Himmel betreten hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung schlief seine Frau noch immer, also baute er ein leichtes, lockeres Tempo auf und beförderte sich lässig immer und immer wieder in die junge Frau.

Als er spürte, wie sie sich um ihn herum verengte wusste er, dass sie ziemlich bald ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würde, auch wusste er, dass er ihr dann folgen würde, also biss er ihr leicht in ihr Ohrläppchen. "Wach auf, Liebes" knurrte er leise. Namis Augen flogen auf als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Mit einem überrascht klingenden Stöhnen verengte sie sich weiter um ihn herum und molk ihn.

Shanks schloss stöhnend seine Augen als er den Augenblick genoss. "Guten Morgen mein Schatz" grinste er sie zu sich drehend. "Was eine Art aufzuwachen" schnurrte sie sich zu ihm hinauf streckend. Shanks traf sie auf halben Weg zu einem wundervoll warmen Kuss. Der Mann grinste als er sich entspannt zurück lehnte.

"Lass uns aufstehen, ich komm mir vor als hätte ich eine halbe Ewigkeit nichts mehr gegessen" verkündete die Piratin nun vollkommen wach. Shanks schaute ihr entspannt zu als sie über ihn hinweg kletterte, einige Klamotten zusammen suchte und anschließend im Bad verschwand, jedoch schloss sie die Tür hinter sich nicht. War das etwa eine Einladung? Breit grinsend stand auch er auf und machte seinen Weg zu dem kleinen Bad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Eine gute halbe Stunde später als geplant erschienen beide beim Frühstück. "Boss, ihr habt das Abendessen gestern gar nicht angefasst" verkündete Flick als es sich die Beiden Piraten am Kopf des Tischs bequem gemacht hatten. "Ja, ich bin eingeschlafen" gab Shanks mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zurück. Flick schaute fragend zu Nami. "Ich hatte gestern schon einen Bissen, bevor ich mich hingelegt habe" sagte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Grinsen als sich Shanks an seinem Kaffee verschluckte und die Scheibe Brot, die Ben gerade von seinem Teller nehmen wollte aus dessen Hand glitt.

Während sich der Captain die Lunge frei hustete hielt sich Ben zweifelnd den Kopf. Nami grinste sie unschuldig an. "Die Frau bringt mich noch ins Grab" murmelte Shanks nun heiser vom Husten. "Selbst dran Schuld" murrte Ben leise als er einen neuen Versuch startete etwas zu essen. Der Rest der Crew sah ihre Kommandanten nur fragend an.

"Ach, Kleines. Meinst du, du kannst uns nachher nochmal deine Waffe etwas ausführlicher zeigen? Wir hatten noch nicht die Chance zu sehen, was sie wirklich kann" fragte Ben nach einer Weile und der Rest der Crew sprang auf der Stelle darauf an. "Okay, okay. Ist ja gut. Ich denke, ich könnte euch nachher mal ein wenig zeigen" grinste sie sich ihrem Frühstück zu wendend.

"Ich muss allerdings erst mal schauen, ich hab noch einiges fertigzustellen. Schließlich zeichnen sich die Seekarten nicht von selbst" verkündete sie, man konnte sehen, dass sie stolz auf ihre Arbeit war. Shanks schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln.

/*/*/*/*

"Chuck, hast du einen kleinen Moment Zeit?" fragte der Captain nach dem Frühstück zu seinem Schiffsarzt schauend. "Was gibt's denn. Boss?" fragte der Arzt, jederzeit für seinen Captain zur Stelle seind. "Kannst du deine Tasche holen und zu meinem Quartier kommen?" bat der Kaiser. Chuck nickte etwas verwirrt. Hm... vielleicht wollte er, dass er sich Nami mal anschaute, schließlich ging es ihr am Vortag ziemlich schlecht.

Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen als er seine Arzttasche holte. Sein Boss hatte wirklich eine weiche Stelle für die junge Navigatorin. So schnell er konnte eilte er zum Quartier des Captains. Als er herein gerufen wurde, schaute er sich ein wenig um. Es war das erste Mal, seit die junge Frau bei dem Captain lebte, dass er den Raum betrat. Er erblickte ein gemachtes und ein vollkommen wüstes Bett und schüttelte den Kopf.

Man hätte meinen können, dass der Captain sich wenigstens etwas Mühe gab, nun wo eine Frau bei ihm lebte. "Was soll ich mir ansehen, Boss?" fragte er als er zu Shanks schaute, dieser saß an dem großen Tisch inmitten des Raums und las die Tageszeitung während Nami am Zeichentisch saß und an etwas arbeitete. "Ah, schön, dass du dich so beeilt hast" grinste der rothaarige Mann zufrieden mit seinem Arzt.

"Liebes, komm mal bitte her" verkündete er zu der jungen Frau schauend. Chuck runzelte die Stirn, seit wann nannte der Boss Nami-san 'Liebes'? "Hm? Was gibt's?" fragte diese sichtlich überrascht von ihrer Arbeit aufsehend. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum, wenn sie erst mal mit ihrer Arbeit anfing. "Ich will, dass sich Chuck mal deinen Nacken anschaut. Er sah heute Morgen etwas geschwollen aus" erklärte der Kaiser.

Nami führte ihre Hand zu ihrem Nacken und zuckte zusammen. "Autsch. Hättest du es nicht gesagt, hätte ich es wohl nicht gemerkt" murrte sie den Captain finster anschauend. "Kann man nichts machen, komm her und lass dir helfen. Einer von uns muss schließlich darauf aufpassen, dass du gesund bleibst" grinste dieser und zog der jungen Frau einen Stuhl neben sich hervor.

Seufzend kam die Navigatorin auf ihn zu und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Chuck. Dieser sprang auf der Stelle in Aktion. Was konnte sie nur am Nacken haben, was geschwollen war? Vielleicht einen Insektenbiss oder hatte sie sich etwa gestoßen? Besorgt legte er ein paar Sachen zur Desinfektion und zum verbinden neben sich auf den Tisch und schaute etwas nervös auf die junge Frau hinunter während diese seinem Captain einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf.

"Alles klar, Nami-san. Dann lass mich mal schauen. Senk bitte deinen Kopf etwas und mach deine Haare aus dem Nacken" wies der Arzt an. Die junge Frau tat wie ihr gehießen, nur an Stelle ihrer Hände, war es Shanks große Hand, die langsam, fast liebevoll die Haare aus ihrem Nacken anhoben. Chucks Augen weiteten sich erschrocken als er den Biss sah. Geschockt schaute er zu seinem Captain auf, dieser schenkte ihm ein räuberisches Grinsen, bevor er eine Augenbraue herausfordernd anhob und sich über seine Zähne leckte.

Chuck schluckte und schaute wieder auf die Wunde im Nacken der jungen Frau. Zwar hatte er erwartet, dass zwischen den Beiden irgendwann etwas passierte, jedoch hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass Shanks zu so etwas fähig war. Er hatte sie tatsächlich markiert. Die Bisswunde würde mit Sicherheit eine bleibende Narbe werden, ein bleibendes Zeichen, dass sie nun offiziell dem Kaiser gehörte.

Ein Tattoo konnte man entfernen, es hinterließ nur eine Narbe, ein solches Zeichen trug man jedoch den Rest seines Lebens. Der Captain wollte sie wirklich nie mehr gehen lassen. Chuck schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken und nahm sich die Desinfektions- und Heilungssalbe für Wunden, die er selbst entwickelt hatte und trug sie vorsichtig auf die geschwollenen Bissspuren. Nami zuckte leise winselnd beim ersten Kontakt zusammen.

"Tut mir leid, Nami-san. Das wird auch noch eine Weile zwicken, aber die Salbe hilft, damit die Wunde schneller heilt" erklärte er selbst etwas zusammen zuckend bei dem Geräusch und dem beschützerischen Blick seines Captains. Autsch, der Mann kam ihm noch nie so gefährlich vor wie in dem Moment. Er würde von nun an jeden bemitleiden, der etwas mit der jungen Piratin versuchte anzustellen, was sie nicht wollte oder ihr sogar weh tun würde.

Und er selbst müsse von nun an mit seinen Behandlungen an ihr auf der Hut sein. Er musste sich wohl einige neue, schmerzlose Methoden einfallen lassen, wenn er sein Leben lange genug behalten wollte. Nicht, dass er der jungen Frau jemals absichtlich Schaden zufügen würde. Vielleicht könnte er ja eine Ausnahme sein, schließlich half er ihr ja. "Schon okay" hörte er die Navigatorin murmeln und beruhigte sich als auch Shanks Blick wieder normal wurde.

Erleichtert atmete der Arzt durch, solange sie verstand dass es für ihr Wohl war, würde er nichts zu befürchten haben. Chuck nahm ein mittelgroßes Wundpflaster und klebte es vorsichtig über ihre Wunde. "Es hat sich nicht entzündet also dürfte es in wenigen Tagen abgeheilt sein. Lass mich morgen und übermorgen nochmal drauf schauen, danach kann man das Pflaster mit Sicherheit entfernen" verkündete sein Zeug wieder in seine Tasche packend. "Und... uhm... meinen Glückwunsch Nami-san, Boss" sagte er plötzlich nervös.

Namis Lächeln war bezaubernd und Shanks grinste ihn in seiner üblichen Art an. "Danke, allerdings möchten wir es erst mal für uns behalten" sagte der Captain und Chuck nickte. "Schon verstanden. Dann fällt es wohl unter meine ärztliche Schweigepflicht" grinste er und wurde von einem zufriedenen Nicken von Shanks belohnt. Als er an der Tür war hielt er inne und drehte sich nochmals kurz zu dem Paar um.

"War das der 'Bissen', den Nami-san heute Morgen gemeint hatte?" fragte er nun die Reaktion der beiden Ranghöchsten Männer auf dem Schiff verstehend. "Yep" lachte die Frau als Shanks amüsiert seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Okay... das erklärt einiges. Also dann, wenn was ist, wisst ihr wo ihr mich finden könnt" grinste er den Raum schließlich verlassend.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Also Kleines, willst du uns jetzt mal deine Wunderwaffe vorführen?" fragte Ben nach dem Mittagessen. "Na klar, lasst uns in den Trainingsraum gehen. Ich bin ein wenig zu müde um die Wetterverhältnisse draußen einzuschätzen und der kleinste Fehler kann eine Katastrophe auslösen" antwortete die junge Frau mit einem kleinen Grinsen und ging voraus.

Im Trainingsraum angekommen machten es sich die Männer bequem und schauten interessiert auf die junge Frau inmitten des Raums. Diese zückte ihren dreiteiligen Stab und schaute zu Ben. "Irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?" fragte sie. "Ein kleines Gewitter?" bot der Vize achselzuckend an. "Wie du wünschst" grinste sie und ließ Kälte- und Wärmeblasen aufsteigen. Kurze Zeit später entstand eine kleine schwarze Gewitterwolke.

"Thunderball Tempo" sagte sie leise als sie eine Kugel voller Blitze in die Wolke schickte. Diese grummelte bedrohlich als sich die Blitze in ihr ausbreiteten, kurze Zeit später entluden. Fasziniert schauten die Männer auf die blitzende Wolke. "Noch einen Wunsch?" fragte Nami mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Es ist ein wenig warm hier drin geworden, was hältst du von Schnee?" fragte Yasopp mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Schnee klingt prima" grinste sie amüsiert.

"Snowball Tempo" grinste sie in die bestehende Wolke eine weiß-blaue Kugel schießend. Kurz darauf wurde es plötzlich unglaublich kalt in dem Raum und feine Schneeflocken fielen von der Wolke und bedeckten die kleine Stelle, über der die Miniwolke schwebte. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich mal ein wenig aufräume?" fragte Nami mit einem teuflischen Grinsen als sie auf den gefallenen Schnee schaute.

"Gerne" grinste Yasopp wissend, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Wieder stiegen Kälte- und Wärmeblasen hinauf, diesmal hielt sie den Stab senkrecht in der Mitte hatte sie ein Winddial befestigt. Ihre Augen schienen mit einem unheiligen Licht zu funkeln als eine kreisförmige Wolke am oberen Teil des Stabs entstand. "Cyclone Tempo" sagte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Grinsen als plötzlich eine Miniversion eines Zyklons durch den Raum fegte, dabei den gefallenen Schnee wegwehend und einige Geräte zur Seite schiebend.

Nach einer kleinen Weile verschwand der Sturm und Nami schaute zufrieden auf die verblüfften Blicke der Männer. "Und das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was ich damit noch so anstellen kann" grinste sie amüsiert. "Beeindruckend" verkündete Shanks wirklich beeindruckt über ihren Einfallsreichtum. Ben nickte in Zustimmung, ihre Möglichkeiten an neuen Attacken waren unerschöpflich. "Also ich will Nami-san nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen" grinste Saber und erhielt so einige zustimmende Kommentare.

"Wenn wir dann fertig wären, die Karten zeichnen sich noch immer nicht von selbst" informierte die Navigatorin und schlich davon.

A/N: Bald ist es geschafft! Nur noch zwei Kapitel :D ich danke allen, denen diese Geschichte gefällt, wenn sie Zuspruch erhält überlege ich mir einige Andere auf Kapitel aufzuteilen und hier zu posten. Bis Übermorgen ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Vier Tage später legten die Shanks-Piraten auf Fuyama, einer allgemein bekannten Piraten-Insel, an. "Und was wollen wir hier?" fragte Nami, sie hatten noch genug Proviant um eine weitere Woche durchzusegeln. "Ich will etwas besorgen" grinste Shanks zu seiner Frau hinunter. "Na wenn du meinst" sagte sie sich auf dem Markt umsehend. "Ich borg mir Yasopp mal eine Weile aus" grinste sie plötzlich als sie einige für sie interessante Geschäfte und Stände erblickte.

"Tu das, aber bleib in seiner Nähe" gab der Kaiser zurück. Er wollte seine Besorgung eh alleine machen. Es sollte eine Überraschung für seine wunderschöne Frau werden. "Wir werden in Rubys Bar sein" sagte er seinem Scharfschützen als sich dieser von der kaufwütigen Frau mitziehen ließ. Der blonde Mann liebte die junge Frau wie eine Tochter, was allgemein nicht so schwer war, da sie in etwa das Alter seines Sohns hatte.

/*/*/*/*

Nachdem Shanks seine Besorgung gemacht hatte gesellte er sich zu seinen Nakama in Rubys Bar. Ein junger rothaariger Mann hatte ihn prompt in sein Visier genommen und schaute ihn durchgehend fasziniert an. "Was ist?" fragte der Kaiser amüsiert als er den Blick des Mannes nicht mehr ohne weiteres ertragen konnte. "Du bist Shanks" sagte der Mann. Der Captain grinste amüsiert. "Das ist mir bereits aufgefallen, aber Danke für die kleine Erinnerung" scherzte er mit gutem Humor.

Ben grinste in sein Bier. Es war immer wieder aufs neue amüsant Zeuge von diesem Schauspiel zu sein. Auch der Rest der Crew schaute den beiden rothaarigen Männern amüsiert zu. "Also was ist?" fragte Shanks sichtlich amüsiert. "Ich will deiner Crew beitreten" verkündete der jüngere Mann ernst. "Oh? Und wieso sollte ich dich mit auf mein Schiff nehmen?" fragte der Kaiser interessiert.

Es kam schon hier und da vor, dass sich jemand ihnen anschließen wollte, jedoch waren diese Männer nur selten so aufrichtig wie dieser Mann. Das gefiel ihm. "Ich will lernen, was es wirklich bedeutet ein Pirat zu sein. Ich glaube kaum, dass dieser Ort hier die besten Beispiele dafür aufweist" fing der Fremde an und zeigte mit seinem Daumen auf die Straße vor dem Gebäude. In fast jeder Gasse konnte man betrunkene möchte-gern Piraten rumlungern sehen.

"Und was ist deine Vorstellung?" fragte Shanks interessiert. "Abenteuer, ein aufregendes, freies Leben" antwortete der fremde Mann begeistert klingend. Der Kaiser musterte den jungen Mann. "Wie heißt du?" fragte er. "Rockstar" antwortete er. "Welche Waffe führst du?" fragte der Captain den Mann abschätzend anschauend. "Zwei Schwerter" antwortete Rockstar.

Der Piraten-Captain schaute ihn anerkennend an. "Rowdy, ich will seine Technik sehen" verkündete er zu seinem Rookie schauend. Dieser nickte und stand auf. Die Bar war so gut wie leer, abgesehen von den Shanks-Piraten und einigen anderen Männern. "Jawohl, Boss" gab der Rookie zurück und schob mit einigen anderen Männern die Tische in der Mitte des Raums zur Seite. "Dann zeig mir mal was du drauf hast, allerdings will ich, dass ihr vorsichtig seid. Wir wollen doch die einzig anständige Bar auf dieser Insel nicht zerstören" grinste Shanks einen kleinen Blick zu der Besitzerin werfend, diese schaute ihn dankbar an, bevor sie weiter einige Gläser säuberte.

Rowdy zog sein Schwert, während Rockstar seine beiden zog. Dann gingen sie aufeinander los. Shanks' Rookie gewann die Partie nur knapp, das hinterließ einen Eindruck bei dem Captain. Er konnte immer einen guten Mann an Bord gebrauchen. Als der Kampf vorbei war, setzten sich beide Männer auf nahegelegene Stühle und atmeten tief durch. Der Kampf war intensiv gewesen.

Rockstar sah aus seinem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Tür öffnete und eine atemberaubende Frau, dicht gefolgt von einem blonden Mann, die Bar betrat. Was hatte eine solche Frau auf einer Insel wie dieser zu suchen? "Yoshi, haben wir noch ein Bett?" hörte der junge Mann den Captain einen der Männer fragen und sein Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass der Kaiser ihn mit auf sein Schiff nahm?

"Wozu?" hörte Rockstar die junge Frau fragen. Was hatte sie damit zu tun? "Wie es aussieht haben wir ein neues Crew-Mitglied" antwortete der Kaiser zu Rockstar nickend. Die wunderschöne Frau musterte den jungen Mann aufmerksam und zuckte anschließend mit ihren Schultern. "Er kann meins haben" sagte sie einen großen Teil der Crew überraschend während Rockstar sie verblüfft anschaute. Gehörte sie etwa zu der Crew?

"Was? Aber warum Nami-san? Du willst uns doch nicht etwa wieder verlassen, oder?" fragte einer der Männer die junge Frau fast panisch anschauend. Ben grinste als er an seiner Zigarette zog, der Schiffsarzt grinste in sein Bier während Shanks die junge Frau breit angrinste. "Natürlich nicht" gab sie entschlossen zurück. "Aber da ich es eh nicht benutze brauche ich es nicht mehr" fügte sie hinzu und das Paar wartete ab, wann die Crew eins und eins zusammen zählte.

"Aber wo-... ist nicht wahr" verkündete Yasopp verblüfft seine Salzstange fallen lassend. "Boss, du Hund. Wie lange läuft das schon?" rief Lucky plötzlich als er anfing zu lachen. Shanks zog die junge Frau auf seinen Schoß und schlang seinen Arm besitzergreifend um sie. Beide schauten sich gegenseitig amüsiert an. "Was meinst du?" fragte der Captain zu dem dicken Mann schauend.

"Wie 'was meinst du'?" wiederholte Jerome nicht ganz begreifend, was genau vor sich ging. "Naja, will er wissen, wie lange wir schon im selben Bett schlafen oder wie lange sie schon meine Frau ist? Das ist eine angemessene Frage" ließ Shanks die Bombe platzen. "Dei-dei-deine FRAU?!" riefen die Männer zugleich nun komplett geplättet.

"Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt, spreche ich eine andere Sprache?" fragte der Mann zu seiner Frau hinauf sehend. "Also ich verstehe dich gut" antwortete sie in einem normalen Ton, als sei es etwas alltägliches ihren Nakama zu sagen, dass sie fest miteinander liiert waren. "Ich auch" bot Ben amüsiert über die Reaktion der Crew an. "Ich schließe mich an, du sprichst klar und deutlich" grinste Chuck.

"Also... ist Nami-san jetzt endgültig vom Markt?" versuchte einer der Männer klarzustellen. "Oh ja" gab Shanks zurück, die junge Frau etwas fester an sich drückend. "Uhm... wie lange seid ihr schon...? Also ist Nami-san schon... deine Frau?" fragte ein Anderer mit einer immer höher werdender Stimme. "Noch gar nicht lange. Vor knapp einer Woche, der Tag, an dem wir aus Water 7 weg sind" klärte der Captain auf und hörte Yasopp und Lucky plötzlich jubeln.

"Jackpott! Lasst die Kohle rüber wachsen, das ist 5 Tage her also 17 Tage nachdem Nami-chan der Crew beigetreten ist also noch unter der 20er Marke" rief der blonde Scharfschütze erfreut über seinen 'Topf voll Gold'. Die anderen Männern stöhnten und murrten abwehrend als sie ihr Geld zückten, dass Yasopp und Lucky erfreut einheimsten.

"Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" fragte Nami in einem gefährlich leisen Ton als sie die Männer finster anschaute. Die komplette Crew erstarrte und schaute sie ertappt an. Rockstar sah sich verblüfft um, warum hatten sie solche Angst vor ihr? Nun ja, er war überrascht, dass der Kaiser sich eine Frau genommen hatte, noch dazu auf einem Schiff voller Männer. Allerdings _sah_ sie einfach nur wunderschön aus.

Er hätte sie sicherlich auch nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen, hätte er ansatzweise eine Chance mit ihr gehabt. Allerdings war sie 'nur' eine Frau, was konnte sie schon anrichten? Er ahnte nicht im geringsten, dass er sich an diesen Worten irgendwann verschlucken würde.

Shanks 'entschärfte' die Situation, in dem er sie etwas näher an sich zog und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Die Männer fingen nach einer kleinen Weile, in der sich die junge Frau in den Kuss entspannte und sich diesem schließlich voll und ganz hingab, aufzuatmen nur um anschließend zu jubeln und zu feiern. Auf ihren Captain, der nun endlich eine Frau gefunden hatte, auf besagte Frau, die mit nur einem Blick unter ihnen Angst und Schrecken verbreiten konnte und auf ihr neues Crew-Mitglied. Das Piratenleben war schön.

A/N: So. noch ein Kapitel und es wäre geschafft :D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Huhu, da wären wir, das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Wenn ich den richtigen Anreiz finde, schreibe ich vielleicht eine Fortsetzung (vorausgesetzt ihr wollt eine) :D Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Am anderen Morgen reisten die Piraten wieder ab. "Wo soll die Reise hingehen?" fragte Rockstar als er sein neues Bett im Schlafraum der Männer bezog. "Zum Sabaody Archipel, wir wollen von dort aus zurück in unser Gebiet" antwortete Saber von seiner Hängematte aus. "Ich hab gehört, dass der Boss mit dem Training von Nami-san anfangen will, sobald wir eine einsame Insel gefunden haben" verkündete Yoshi breit grinsend.

"Wirklich? Das wird aber auch langsam Zeit. Ich meine sie trainiert ja mit Yasopp, aber ich glaube der Boss ist besser für ihr Training geeignet" gab Saber zurück und Yoshi nickte. Rockstar hörte nur stumm zu. Warum sollte Shanks sie persönlich trainieren wollen? Na gut, sie war seine Frau, jedoch hieß das nicht, dass er sie so unbedingt trainieren musste.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Zwei Tage später war Rockstar gerade dabei Rookie-Tätigkeiten auszuführen, wie das Deck zu schrubben als die Frau des Kaisers mit einem wilden Blick an Deck gestürmt kam. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen außer beim Essen nur selten gesehen und war überrascht über ihre ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe. Waren sie nicht normal dunkel?

"Die Rookies unter Deck, alle Anderen macht, dass wir hier wegkommen. Gleich geht die Post ab" rief sie und die Crew ging ohne Fragen zu stellen an die Arbeit. "Na komm schon, du hast sie gehört. Wenn sie sagt, dass hier gleich die Hölle los ist, dann kannst du die Uhr nach stellen" verkündete Rowdy zu Rockstar gehend.

Dieser sah ihn nur fragend an. Was hatte diese Crew, dass sie auf Kommando auf sie hörten? Lag es daran, dass sie die Frau des Captains war oder hatte das noch andere Gründe? Gemeinsam mit den anderen vier Rookies ging Rockstar unter Deck und durch ein Bullauge hinaus. Keine fünf Minuten später wurde das Schiff heftig durchgeschüttelt als sie nur knapp einem Zyklon entkamen.

"Hat sie das gewusst?" fragte der rothaarige Rookie verblüfft zu den Anderen schauend. Diese nickten. "Ja, Nami-san spürt jeden Wetterumschwung. Das macht sie als unsere Navigatorin unbezahlbar" antwortete Rico grinsend. Rockstars Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Sie war Navigatorin? Es war ungewöhnlich einen so jungen Navigator zu haben, sie war jünger als er, glaubte er zumindest.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später waren sie endgültig in Sicherheit und die Rookies durften wieder an Deck. "Das war erste Klasse, Nami-chan" grinste Yasopp sich erschöpft aufs Deck nieder lassend. Einige der Männer nickten in Zustimmung zu der erschöpften jungen Frau hinüber schauend.

Rockstar sah, wie der Captain auf die junge Frau zuging und sie zu sich zog. Diese lehnte sich erschöpft an ihren Mann und schloss ihre Augen. Shanks platzierte einen Kuss auf ihre Haare. "Lass uns hinein gehen" sagte der rothaarige Kaiser seine Frau ein weiteres Mal küssend. "Du Schuft" murrte Nami ihre Augen schließend als der Mann an ihrem Ohr knabberte. "Entweder wir gehen jetzt hinein oder, Liebes, ich nehme dich jetzt und hier" murmelte der Mann für die Anderen kaum hörbar.

Rockstar hatte jedoch ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör. Errötend schaute er aufs Deck als die Navigatorin von dem übereifrigen Captain unter Deck gezogen wurde. Ben schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde wohl nicht anders reagieren, wenn Nami-san meine Frau wäre" grinste ein Anderer amüsiert.

Drei Tage später kamen sie am Sabaody Archipel an. "Wow, ein Vergnügungspark" verkündete Nami mit einem breiten Grinsen als sie das Riesenrad entdeckte. Shanks schaute seine Frau liebevoll an. Er liebte es zu sehen, wie leicht sie sich von einer Sache begeistern ließ. "Können wir dahin?" fragte sie sich zu ihrem Mann umdrehend. "Natürlich" grinste er. "Schließlich werden wir hier mindestens drei Tage bleiben. Es kommt ganz darauf an, wann wir Master Rayleigh finden" fügte er amüsiert hinzu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie seine Nakama die begeisterte Frau amüsiert anschauten. Er konnte ganz deutlich sehen, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen für sie durchs Feuer gehen würde, sollte es nötig sein und es beruhigte ihn imens. "Ah, du hast mir von ihm erzählt. Silvers Rayleigh, der dunkle König. Er war der Vize deines ehemaligen Captains, richtig?" fragte die junge Frau zu Shanks hinauf schauend.

"Ganz genau, Liebes" stimmte der Mann nickend ein. "Wo schauen wir zuerst nach?" fragte sie ihren Kopf fragend etwas seitlich neigend. Ihr ganzes Auftreten sah aus wie ein Fragezeichen und sie war unbeschreiblich niedlich. Der Mann schloss seine Augen und grinste. "Wir schauen zu aller erst in Shakkys Bar nach. Da dürften wir wohl am ehesten erfahren wo er ist" sagte er. Oh wie sehr er sie liebte.

Gut zwei Stunden später kam die Crew ohne Yasopp und Nami, die shoppen waren, in Shakkys Bar an. "Oh, na sieh mal an, was die Katze angeschleppt hat" kam eine rauchige weibliche Stimme amüsiert zu dem rothaarigen Kaiser schauend. "Hey Shakky, freut mich auch dich zu sehen" grinste er zu der schwarzhaarigen Frau schauend.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Lieber?" fragte Shakky erst mal etwas Alkohol an die Crew heraus gebend. "Wir suchen Master Rayleigh. Hast du eine Ahnung wo er sein könnte?" fragte der Captain und sah, wie Shakky sich eine Zigarette anzündete und auf das Hinterzimmer zeigte. "Er ist da drin, soll ich ihn holen?" gab die Frau zurück.

"Ja, bitte" antwortete Shanks mit einem erfreuten Nicken. Shakky verschwand kurz in dem Hinterzimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit dem dunklen König wieder. "Shanks, mein Junge. Wie geht's dir?" fragte der silberhaarige Mann erfreut seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu erblicken.

"Es könnte nicht besser sein" grinste der rothaarige Kaiser. "Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Rayleigh als er sich neben Shanks setzte. "Du müsstest mein Schiff beschichten, wenn das ginge. Ich würde gerne zurück in mein Gebiet" antwortete Shanks. "Drei Tage, du weißt, dass ich für ein Schiff dieser Größe eine Weile brauche" informierte der ältere Mann nickend.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über die neue Welt und einige Veränderungen in Shanks Gebiet, dieses hatte der Kaiser kurz vor dem Verlassen etwas ausgeweitet. Eine gute Stunde später kam eine junge Frau gefolgt von Yasopp in die Bar. Shakkys, Rayleighs und die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste widmete sich der wunderschönen Frau.

Diese ging mit einem sanften Lächeln auf Shanks zu. Der rothaarige Kaiser grinste sie an als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam. "Na, hattest du Spaß?" grinste er als er das erfreute Funkeln in den Augen seiner Frau erblickte. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie. Aber sag mal, warum lässt du dir deinen Geldbeutel klauen?" fragte sie den Geldbeutel ihres Mannes hervor ziehend.

"Wo hast du den her?" fragte der Captain verblüfft als Rayleigh verdutzt nach dem nun fehlenden Geldbeutel suchte. "Das kann doch nicht..." verkündete der ältere Pirat als Shakky anfing zu lachen. "Na Rayleigh. Seit wann lässt du dir deine Beute klauen?" lachte die schwarzhaarige Frau und Shanks Crew stimmte ein. Nachdem Shanks den Geldbeutel wieder verstaut hatte biss auch er ein kleines Lachen hervor bei dem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Masters.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er den anderen Mann so überrascht sah. "Pass ein wenig besser darauf auf" grinste sie als sie plötzlich den Geldbeutel von Rayleigh hervor zog. Shakky begann wieder zu lachen. "Ich krieg mich nicht mehr ein. Mädchen, ich mag dich" lachte die ältere Frau, Nami drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste sie verspielt an.

Rayleigh sah sie einfach nur sprachlos an. "Das kann doch nicht...! Wann?" fragte er verblüfft als ihm die junge Frau den Beutel wieder gab. Nami grinste ihn nur an. "Master Rayleigh, Shakky. Darf ich euch meine neue Navigatorin vorstellen? Das ist Nami. Liebes, das sind Silvers Rayleigh und Shakky" grinste der Captain amüsiert über ihren kleinen Stunt.

"Seit wann hast du eine Frau in deiner Crew?" fragte Shakky positiv überrascht. "Seit wir sie aus dem Meer gefischt haben" antwortete der Kaiser mit einem räuberischen Grinsen. Nami stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite. "Hey!" murrte sie empört. "Was? Wir haben dich aus dem Wasser gezogen" argumentierte Shanks sich die Stelle reibend, die sie erwischt hatte.

"Oh? Das war also der einzige Grund? Na gut, dann-" weiter kam sie nicht, denn Shanks hatte sie an sich gezogen und küsste sie. "Wolltest du uns nicht noch etwas erzählen?" fragte Rayleigh erstaunt auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler schauend. "Ich bin auch Kartografin" sagte die junge Frau als wäre nichts passiert. "Ach wirklich, und gibt es da nicht noch eine Kleinigkeit?" fragte der dunkle König mit seinen Händen auf das Paar gestikulierend.

Shanks zog die junge Frau auf seinen Schoß und grinste seinen ehemaligen Lehrer breit an. "Sie ist meine Frau" sagte er schließlich stolz. "Deine Frau" wiederholte Rayleigh trocken. "Jep!" grinste der Kaiser amüsiert. "Du Schuft! Wie bist du an eine solche Frau gekommen?" platzte es plötzlich aus dem dunklen König hervor. "Wenn ich das wüsste, dann würde ich es dir sagen" grinste der jüngere Mann seiner Frau tief in die Augen schauend.

Die beiden Piraten sahen so unglaublich ineinander verliebt aus, dass es Rayleigh fast die Sprache verschlug. Nami lehnte sich zu ihrem Mann vor und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Master Rayleigh, was würdest du dazu sagen irgendwann mit 'Opa' angesprochen zu werden?" fragte der rothaarige Mann mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen als der ältere Mann sich an seinem Sake verschluckte.

*~Ende~*


End file.
